What made you stay?
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: AU She never expected to meet him and be his bestfriend. She never expected that she would fall for him. However, no matter how much she may love him, it is still not enough for them to be together. All she could do was to stay by his side until the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never was or never did own this show nor the songs from it.

What made you stay?

Chapter 1: Weird Meeting

Where would I start my story?

Would I start with a "Once upon a time" even if I didn't know whether I did have a happy ending? How a line where I would describe him and me…but that would lead me back to my first question. What about a cliché line about what love is?

No matter what kind of sappy line I would put, the ending would still be the same.

Our first meeting wasn't really that romantic instead it was an unforgettable experience for me.

On my last year of high school, a new student transferred to our school. I didn't give him a second glance in fact there wasn't even a first. For me, he was just another new student. I expected to have another year where I would ignore him and maybe even forget his name but no… it seems like fate really does hate me. How typical.

I was assigned to give him a tour to our school as a part of a job as a class representative. I approached with a smile on my face.

"Hi my name is Kaoru Kamiya and I…" I never did get to finish my sentence because he cut me off.

"I've been waiting for you all my life." I was so touched and I punched him hard on the face… okay so that really didn't happened but that might be nice. This was what he really said to me.

"Get lost and shut up." He glared at me with those amber eyes of his and pushed me slightly then stomped off leaving me standing there looking shocked.

I can't forget how cold his eyes were at that time. They were so cold and sad...

I went back to my seat dazedly thinking about what had happened at that time.

'Nobody has ever done that to me before…but…why…' For the first time in my life I was at loss. For the whole day I was deeply troubled about what had happened. I tried to reason out about the situation heck I also tried to think he was some undercover agent or an assassin.

Thinking about that only hurts my head and I hate it. Each second that passes by I am starting to get ticked at him and I wished for something bad to happen at him.

"This is what I get for being nice." I muttered angrily.

Just then my day couldn't get any worse than this when the bane of my existence entered the scene, Akiha Hamaguchi.

She came wearing a tight version of our uniform. Her make-up is way too thick that makes me think of a clown. Her dark green hair makes you think of a fake wig that was constantly ironed. Lastly, her dull brown eyes that tell me what a fake she was. Beside her was her crony, Tamara. It makes me think of a clichéd comedy teen flick.

"Have you seen the new guy? What a loser!" She snidely said as everyone gathered around her. "I mean, he doesn't even talk to anyone and my god what is that outfit! It looks so drab!"

"But you know what, I think he's scary. Have you seen the way he looks at us?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah as if he will kill you if you stared back at him even his red hair completed the package." Tamara added.

"Well, that was how the weirdoes act these days." Akiha said. "But come to think of it, I think I heard his name somewhere before." She smiled evilly. "Maybe you guys are right. Maybe he's a delinquent who just transferred to our school because nobody knows him in here."

When I heard her talking about someone, I prayed to God that the person she was talking about wasn't the one I was thinking of. I don't know why I am worrying about it but…I just wouldn't want her to terrorize another person just because she said so.

"You know I think the reason why he doesn't talk was because he was still new and besides his uniform is just the same as everyone." Now everyone's attention was turned towards me. I really don't like to argue but I have no choice in this one. Akiha, together with her "crony", glared at me for saying those things.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Innocent butting her big nose on someone's business."

"It is my business as a class representative." I countered back. I looked at her and smiled serenely. At that time, I wanted to lash out at her but I believe that if I kept my cool she would give up; it usually has been this way. Everyone knows we have been at odds since the start of high school because I always oppose her whenever she's at her "devil incarnate" mode.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk. "Is that only it?"

At that time I honestly didn't understand what she meant by that. All I knew was that I really don't like her telling those things about him.

I didn't get to answer her because the bell had finally ringed. She went walked away to her seat but not before giving me a smirk. Just then, I noticed him entered the room casually and sat beside me without giving anyone a glance.

The class ended like a blur to me at that time. After the council meeting, I usually go to the music room to unwind and relax...my secret haven. I slid the door and like some days the room was empty. I immediately went to the piano and touched the ivory keys and pushed the C note. Soon my fingers were flying on the notes that I always play and my voice joined the melody I created, not even caring I have an audience outside.

It was already dark when I left the school. Actually I was in no hurry to go home to my empty apartment so I decided to take a stroll, even though everyone tells me it was dangerous for a girl like me to walk alone.

Like some clichéd romantic flick, I saw him sitting casually on a bench when I passed by the park. I thought it was weird to see him in that place, and I think it was part curiosity too, so I approached him or better yet my idiotic side suddenly perked up. All I know was that this man has something special in him.

I approached him but he didn't noticed me approaching as he continued to sleep. That was my first time to get close to him and looked at him properly. He got a wild long red hair that was tied up in a pony tail. His tan face was marred with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Even in his sleep, his face still looks cold and serious. At that time I wondered what would he look like when he smile.

Would it fit him well?

My musings was cut off when I noticed his golden eyes piercing me in place.

"Hello." I greeted him with a nervous smile because I was caught staring at him. "Don't you think it's too cold to sleep out here?"

"What do you want?" He asked me coldly as he looked at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged and smiled at him. I really must be losing my mind. "I just happened to pass by and say HI." Wow, that was lame. I wonder what idiotic thing I would say next.

His glare got even colder but he soon closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat. "Get lost." He simply said without ever looking at me.

"You know I gave you my name earlier, but you still haven't given me your." I kept on telling myself to leave and go home but no, my brain chose to be idiotic at that time and pester him some stupid questions. When this was through, I promised myself to have my brain checked or maybe yet, I would have Akiha shot over for polluting my poor brain.

"Are stupid or what? I said get lost!" He shouted angrily.

That was the first time someone ever shouted at me. I was stunned to say the least. I would like to say I'm mad but I'm not. I felt down at what had happened. Weird isn't it? Maybe it's the fact that he called me stupid…but that's not it.

I tried to smile at him like I always do at everyone.

"I just wanted to talk to you…but I guess I was just too annoying. I didn't even know why I bothered to come here. I'm…sorry." I turned my back on him and I was about to step outside the park when I noticed my vision suddenly wavers.

My heart thumped at that time and prayed I could still go to my apartment in one piece. Drat, I wished…no I prayed to God that I wouldn't get sick right now for running onto the rain yesterday night. I tried to be logical and thought that I was okay this morning and there is no way I would be getting sick right now. If I think logically again, maybe this was the reason why I was acting weird today.

"Reflection…" He suddenly said. I froze at that time and prayed that his thought and mine aren't the same. Another reason to have my brain checked…since when does two people have the same brain waves?

"What?" I asked nervously without looking back.

"The song that you played earlier…it was kind of nice, for an annoying person like you." Once more he surprised me. I wanted to deny the fact that I did that because it used to be my secret. Yet, when he said those words, I felt happy and partly annoyed for that annoying remark. "Kenshin Himura, that's my name." He said once more.

I turned around but I guess that was the stupid move I did because of my situation. I lost my balance and fell forward. I tried to stand but I guess I can't because I scraped my knee. When I saw the blood came out from my knee, I knew I was in trouble and Megumi, my doctor friend, would kill me.

"Annoying and clumsy…you sure are weird." I hid my pale face beneath my dark tresses. He came over and checked my wound. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and used it as a bandage.

"Drat, now I have to worry about the blood stain on your handkerchief." I said. He glared at me for that stupid remark. "One more thing…I'M NOT STUPID COZ' YOU ARE!"

"Stupid." He shot back in an irritating way.

It was my turn to glare at him at that time.

His hands were gentle at that time. I could see he was trying very hard not to hurt me. I was mesmerized at the look of concentration on his face. When he was finished, I smiled politely at him.

"Thank you very much…"

"Where do you live, better yet where is the nearest clinic?" He cut me off suddenly.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself, just look for a sturdy stick and I would be on my way." His eyebrow shot at that. "If you won't do that…then I'll just crawl my way to home, but please don't accompany me…" I didn't get to finish my lame argument because he suddenly picked me up in bridal style and glared at me. "Don't touch me, you jerk! Let me go! Help, maniac on the loose!"

"Shut up, stupid!" His face was near to mine and his eyes told me I would be in trouble if I didn't shut up. "I would really like to leave a stupid person like you but it would be on my conscience if I did that and you might haunt me if you die."

I don't like the idea of me being treated like an invalid. My pride has just gone down, my IQ has been blown to smithereens, and my tough girl appearance has been shattered in just one day by just one man. However, that's not the worst thing; my dream of having a unique romantic story has been shattered because this scene was just like it was taken off from a cheesy romantic flick.

"Fine have it your way." I grumpily said. "I hope you get tired." I think I'm at my limit because I felt very tired and my eyes are getting heavier.

"Hey don't you dare sleep on me and…what in the…you're sick!" I smiled sheepishly at him and that was the last thing I remembered at that time.

Our first meeting was what you may call weird but I think if I didn't get sick at that time, I would just ran straight to my apartment and forget I had ever tried to talk to him.

Others may call it coincidence, but I like call it fate.

Author's note:

I got the plot of this story from a life of a person I knew, yet I just modified it. I was just glad that person wasn't reading this or else I would be dead. So if anyone would ever say this is a plagiarism, I would hunt you down with a sniper…just kidding.

I would like to thank my best friend, crazygirl, for helping me in this story.

Oh yeah, the song was from movie Mulan.

Please be nice about my grammar and if you want to leave a flamer, I suggest you just keep that thought to yourself…hahaha just joking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this show again.

Chapter 2: Descision

It didn't register at first in my mind that I am in a different room. It also didn't register in my mind the fact that there is a stranger beside me. I looked at him blankly and noticed he was fast asleep in a chair. His thick red hair covered his face so at first I didn't know who he was.

I think I was too groggy to even remember what had happened last night. I tried to sit up but the moment I did, my head felt like it was being pounded by a mallet. I think I groaned because the man suddenly woke up and was beside me immediately.

"Are you stupid? Who told you to sit up when you're sick?"

"Oh, okay." I simply said. I suddenly leaned into him and fell asleep once more. His chest was too warm and comfortable that I just felt suddenly relaxed.

When I woke up once more, I saw Megumi at the foot of my bed glaring at me. My mind was still distorted at that time so fear never really registered in my mind. She wore her white coat beneath the sleeveless green shirt and black skirt.

"Where am I?" I think…no I know I said something wrong because if it is possible it I see some smoke coming out of her ears…or maybe that was just my imagination.

She threw a chocolate bar at me and urged me to eat it. In my hazy state, I ate the chocolate not knowing that I would have an earful after this. A minute had passed, Megumi just stood there silently, creating an ominous aura around her. Truthfully, I was starting to get scared at the situation, so I did the most reasonable thing to do.

"Did I know how many times I have made you worry? Did I know how long my list of medical visits has been this year? How many times have you told me to take good care of my body because I could get sick so easily?" I said immediately before she could even start her long tirade. If it was possible, I think I saw some steam coming out from her ears.

"Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, since you have already finished my part one lectures…although I know it's already useless because we have been like this for many years." Don't tell me there is still another one? "Let's talk about that young man who brought you in." I think I had forgotten to clean my ears or maybe I am still dreaming.

"What?" I asked. Megumi stared at me long and hard trying to assess something I hope I knew. Then, all of a sudden her angry face turned into one of those creepy people you see when they were planning something bad. "Please be angry at me. I could take your anger and your long lectures but that face creeps me out."

"You mean you don't remember that handsome young man?" Megumi's face turned even whacked.

"Are you having your periods again, because your mood swings aren't funny anymore."

"I am just curious you know because usually when you fall asleep, you wouldn't let any man come near you yet…"

"That's absurd. I mean how that could happen when…" Wait a minute; last night I was talking to…someone…some red-head guy. What is his name again?

"_Kenshin Himura, that's my name."_

I looked at Megumi with wide eyes and I felt like my chest was constricting but not in pain but something else.

"Himura…" I never realized I have uttered his name out loud, yet as soon as his name left my lips I suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

"So that was his name. You surprised me once more because you manage to remember his name." Megumi was clearly amused but I just ignored her. "Don't worry I won't tell your mother about this…maybe someday."

Neither her laugh nor her threat to my parents registered in my mind. I clearly shut her out as I slumped back in my bed post.

Himura really is weird. I thought he hated me yet, he even took the trouble in bringing me here. I just don't understand him at that time. However, good thing he left immediately because I don't want my life to be some clichéd romantic flick where the guy would stay by her bedside until she wakes up and spout out some cheesy lines that would make the girl go gaga.

"Kaoru, if you will keep on ignoring me I would definitely tell your father that you're in the hospital."

"Thank you and I'm s…so….." I tried to say sorry but I really felt awkward whenever I say those things.

"Yeah I know what you wanted to say." Megumi brushed me off. "You're lucky today is Sunday…well I got to go make another rounds."

"See you!"

"Wait! Can I leave right now?" Megumi seemed to linger for a moment at the doorway as she looked at me with her eyebrow arched up. "I can take care of myself right now." Truth to be told, my head still hurts like hell and I felt like I wanted to take another nap, but I'll be dammed if I would let her know about it.

"You can go home this afternoon, you raccoon." I threw my pillow at her direction but she had already left before it hit her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day I came early to school as usual and greeted my clueless classmates. While chatting to them, my gaze kept on darting on his empty seat. I was waiting for him to arrive ever since this morning. I wanted to thank him for what he did to me before, but I got this gut feeling that he won't accept it. Unknowingly I sighed out loud thinking how frustrating it was.

Oh yeah, about my scraped knee, I was able to hide it by wearing a long skirt today. Sometimes being a class representative has its perks. As for the pain, well…I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt even a bit but I can manage.

"Is something wrong, Kamiya-san?" my classmate asked me.

"Umm…I was just thinking of something, nothing big." I shrugged while keeping a straight face while telling that lie. My classmate seemed to buy that one, good thing.

"You're a sight for a sore eye today, Kamiya and I mean it literally." Oh please, I just got out from the hospital; please don't make me sick again by seeing your pathetic face and your pet dog.

"Oh thank you and you're so cute today." If she was bright, she would notice the veiled insult from what I said. Doesn't she know that if you call a person cute it means that you're head was too large for your body? From the look that she was giving me right now, tells me that she doesn't, stupid woman.

She was smug after I told her that. "I already knew that." She smirked at me widely. I wanted to laugh at that time but I knew that if I did that, the moment would ruin.

"I know that's why I said it, because _it is the truth_." I solemnly said while laughing really hard inside my mind.

The sound of the door opening hushed everyone up. I looked at the newcomer with a small smile on my face, it was him. He went straight to his seat clearly ignoring the hushed state everyone was in. When he had arrived, I had forgotten that I was having a "talk" with Akiha. It was weird because, when he wasn't here I felt fidgety about something but when I saw him, I felt like everything would be okay.

"So the weirdo has finally arrived." Tamara snidely said to Akiha. Akiha snickered, which brought my attention back to her ugly face. I glared at Tamara for saying such things at him. Somehow, her saying those things brings back some unwanted memories I thought I had forgotten.

"I knew it from the moment I saw him, he was a plain and complete weirdo…" Akiha added to the insult which also added to my irritation. "What's your problem?"

"I think she got mad…because we…I'm sorry!" Tamara sputtered out in fear as she hid behind Akiha. Whispers started to buzz around the room. I knew I lost my temper there for a second, which was rare for me. I tried very hard to keep my cool but I failed.

"As the class representative, I will not tolerate any disrespectful attitude towards our classmates. It only shows how ill-mannered you were. Show some breeding and poise just for once." I stopped and looked straight at Akiha's brown eyes. Everyone immediately clapped at that time, which made me notice that we were still in the classroom. I looked back at her and saw that her face was turning red, either from embarrassment or anger, I really didn't care. Akiha and Tamara wanted to fight back but the teacher chose that time to enter our classroom.

"This is not yet over." Akiha hiss through her gritted.

"Since when have we been over?" I retorted back with a smirk on my face. She scoffed at me and went back to her seat while stomping.

During class, I could feel Himura's stare on me and it really unnerve me to no end. He has been doing that ever since the little spat I had with Akiha awhile ago. I wanted to tell him to stop it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because…I felt…somewhat embarrassed to do it.

I just can't say the real reason because…if I do, I might reveal a dark secret of mine.

At lunch, I immediately went out of the room to avoid him because I got this gut feeling that he would ask me that dreaded question. Like a normal girl who wanted to avoid something, I hid in the bathroom.

The girls who went in and out of the bathroom kept giving me weird stares. Well, I couldn't blame them because I've been hanging out in this place for quite some time. I think it's time to leave, what are the chances that he could still be waiting for me?

"There you are!" I flinched and pasted a smile on my face as I turned around. "I was looking all over for you!"

"SHINO, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at him while trying to catch my breath for thinking he was Himura. Once I had clamed down I apologized at him. "So, what's up?" He pulled a purple box behind him and gave it to me. "What is this?"

"It's for you." He simply said.

"Why?" I asked as I took the box from him. "Every week you've been giving me something and it's not even my birthday." I saw his stance falter a bit but that was it. He just smiled at me and left suddenly.

Honestly, I don't understand that guy. First, he hooked up with Akiha last year then all of a sudden they broke up then months after that he kept on giving me gifts.

Shino was just your average guy-next-door. He has this sandy brown hair and gray eyes. His built was…hmmm…the normal body built you would see.

I opened the box and nearly squealed in delight at what I saw, inside was about nine chocolate balls. I wonder what favor I did to him to give me this kind of gift?

Thoughts of escaping Himura or the mystery of gifts eluded my mind as I munched happily on my chocolate as I went to the rooftop. There were a few people in the rooftop. Some of them were eating their lunch, while some were just hanging out.

"I really love chocolates." I happily said as I plopped another in my mouth. I sat behind the fence because my knee was starting to protest in pain.

"You should be resting in your home." A cold voice froze my movement at that time. I slowly lowered my hand and dropped the chocolate from the box. "You're trying to act all cool when you're not…that is stupid." I looked beside me and there he was, sitting casually while staring into space.

His words reached home at that time. How is it that I have just met him yesterday, yet he knew a lot about me? Answers seem to elude me this day.

I leaned back to the fence and closed my eyes. Maybe if I opened them once more, none of this had happened. I sighed thinking, that those things only happen in movies.

"Maybe I am…but so are you." I casually said with my eyes still closed. I didn't need to open my eyes to see a surprised expression on his face.

He never uttered a single word after quite some time. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw that he was staring intently at me with those cold amber eyes of his. If someone was in my position right now, I think they would run in fear, because the way stare at people was like being judged in a court room. However, I see something different from his eyes, I see myself.

"I never got to thank you for taking me to the hospital before." I switched the path of our conversation because I was starting to feel uneasy from the way he stares. God, I didn't think it would be this hot in September.

He was confused for a moment there, but when he realized that I changed the topic immediately, he slumped back in his seat.

"Good thing you left immediately after you have brought me in there…because I would…get annoyed at you." His eyebrow shot up in that one. "I would hate to think that you stayed after you brought me in there because I would somehow feel awkward…no I think embarrassing would be the better word. You know why, because those things only happen in cheesy romantic flick, and I hate to think my life as one of those…movies." I laughed at that one while plopping another chocolate in my mouth. He shook his head and I think I faintly heard him mutter the word "stupid".

I poked him at his waist for saying such thing at me. He froze and glared at me while turning pale.

"What's wrong with you? I just touched you and you get all twitchy." He stood up suddenly and looked at me with his cold eyes.

"I thought I could get some answers from you today, maybe some other time." He was about to leave when I stood up suddenly to follow him, but I guess it a wrong move for me. I was about to fall on my butt, because of my injured knee, when he held in on my shoulders.

"You are the most stubborn and stupid woman I have ever known. I'll take you to the clinic." I panicked and looked around to see that everyone had left. This must be my unlucky day.

"If you could bring me a…"

"Don't give me that crap again." His eyes squinted at me then his lips curled up in a smirk. "You're afraid aren't you? You're afraid to be touched by a man." Drat, is he a mind reader? "Don't worry, you're not that beautiful."

The nerve of this guy! I was about to hit him but he stopped it by holding my wrist on his own.

"Besides, the bell had already ringed." He picked me up in bridal style and looked at me. "You should eat more, I felt like I'm holding a pillow." My protest went unheard as he brought me to the clinic. On our way, I told him a very important thing that would change our lives forever.

"You know what Himura, among all the men I know, you are different and interesting." He ignored me at that one. "From now on you will be my friend! Violent comments or suggestions would be thrown away in the trash can." I smirk at him thinking that this would be fun! I just didn't know that we were in for the time of our lives.

Author's note:

Yahoo! I have just opened my private message thingy! Oh yeah, I somewhat changed some facts in this story because my friend was starting to get suspicious of me. Hahahahaha!!!!

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

What made you stay?

Chapter 3: Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the song inserted on it.

Two weeks had passed since I had made that bizarre decision. On the first few days, Himura always checked up on me during lunch and he would accompany me home after my meeting saying I might stumble again and injure my other leg. When Megumi had finally took off the bandage from my knee, Himura stopped on seeing me during lunch, but he would always wait for me at the music room after classes so he could accompany me home. I never did ask him on why he insists on doing that because those walk from home, was really fun. Although, during those times, he would just let me talk about anything under the sun, while he just listen or sometimes chuckled. Sometimes I would tease him, and he would eventually walk ahead of me but he never left me alone.

One day, I thought it would be another normal day for me but I was wrong. My bad luck started when Shino approached me with another gift and a bad news.

"Hey, did you know that Himura has a thing for Akiha?" I nearly choked on my chocolate at that time. "Poor guy, I heard he had been trying to court her for days now but every time he does, Akiha dumps him."

"You must be lying, because….I… know so." I said while trying hard not to grab him in his collar and shake him.

"No, I heard that he does it every lunch." Another classmate of mine joined the conversation. I looked around to see if this is Akiha's practical joke but I still haven't seen her yet.

"Well, have you seen him talk to her?" I tried once again to prove that they were just lying.

"We always saw him sitting outside under the tree. It is near where Akiha and her friends usually eat." Shino supplied.

I became silent at that time while blocking out their exchange of rumors. It has to be a sick joke because…Akiha isn't Himura's type. How did I know? I have this gut feeling again that Himura would never go for her.

I didn't notice they stopped talking or Himura came in and sat beside me. I only noticed when he greeted me, which was the first time he had done that. I can't trust myself to speak as I looked into him, I might say something bad. Instead I just gave him a smile. He suddenly scowled at that time then he looked away at me.

"So, did you do your assignment?" I asked casually. He just nodded and looked at me once more. "Can I join you for lunch later on? It's been a week since we ate together. "

"Sure." He shrugged then his eyebrow rose up.

"What wrong did I do now?" He asked in an irritated tone. I was surprised at his bluntness. How did he? I mean, he couldn't have known what I was thinking because nobody had ever done that before.

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence. His glare got even colder as I laughed uneasily. Suddenly Akiha came in but she just ignored me and went to her minion which was good because if she did come in here I would lash out at her.

Shino has to be lying.

"Could you say something for me?" I asked slowly. His expression relaxed a bit as he listened. "Could you say…?" I bit my lower lip and looked at him straight in the eye. This is going to be hard. "Could you say that everything I heard was not true and I should believe in you?"

"What?"

"Please…" I lowered my head in shame for making him do this. "Just forget it. I'm just out of my mind today."

"It is not true and it's up to you if you should believe in me." I raised my head and saw his serious face. I smiled at him for saying those things without even knowing why.

"Thank you." I felt my chest loosen with relief.

"Another chocolate from that guy?" He was looking at the chocolate with his usual stony expression. I smiled and opened the box and plopped another chocolate in my mouth.

"Yup! Isn't it nice of him to give me chocolates everyday? How come you didn't give me some?" His eyebrow rose at that. "What's wrong with it? Shino gave me some because that's what he does to his friends that he cherishes." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You really are a stupid dense woman."

"Say what you want but I'm not giving you some." I stuck my tongue at him and laughed.

After class, when I took my lunch out and Himura suddenly took it from my desk and stood up then he waited for me.

"Why are you holding my lunch?" I asked innocently. He suddenly pulled my hand and dragged me to his favorite spot, under the tree. Honestly, I don't know the name of this tree, so I will just call it Kenshin's tree. He sat down and pulled me beside him and gave me my lunch. After that he lies down on the grass and closed his eyes. I was surprised at what he did but then I smiled and ate my lunch silently.

In weeks that had passed, I had learned some things about him. He may not be vocal about his feelings but he cared about the people around him deeply. He also had a complete dislike on candies and sweet foods, unlike me. He loves to sleep but he is a light sleeper. He is also a great cook but I would rather die than say it out loud.

I didn't saw Akiha and her imps…I mean friends, if you call them that, nearby. There are only few people around and most of them are lower years. I wonder why I am looking for that woman; she isn't even worth my brain cells. But whenever I think that she could stoop that low by spreading rumors about Himura makes me irritated. I looked at my lunch and I imagined it was Akiha's face sneering at me. I suddenly stab it with all my might while wishing how nice it would be if she would just go back to her spaceship.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an amused tone. I stopped stabbing my lunch then I looked seriously at him.

"You don't like Akiha right?" I asked straight out.

Himura was confused at first then he suddenly chuckled. "Where in the world did you got that idea?"

"I knew it." I said to no one. I was about to stab my lunch again when I just realized what I asked at him. I blushed and avoided his face for awhile. "I mean you don't seem the kind to like her. You must first be stupid to fall for her. Just thinking about it makes me lose my lunch because you and she are not right together. She has this rotten flirtatious attitude and she's the leader of the devil's squad." I babbled as I looked back at him while blushing.

"What makes you seem so sure about it?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Seeing that smirk makes me feel like I'm going to reveal something stupid again.

"Because…you're different from everybody else and…" I was about to say something else but I stopped myself from doing it because I saw his smirk turned into a grin.

"You're jealous aren't you? Aw, my baby princess is actually jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Wait! What did you call me?" My voice turned into a higher pitch.

"Um…yes and yes and baby princess." He casually said. I felt my irritation run high again.

"One, I was not jealous…I was concerned of your future in this school. I don't care if you go out with some random girl around here but not Akiha. She'll break your heart." I seriously said. "Two…" I took a deep breath and shouted. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BABY PRINCESS? THAT WAS THE CORNIEST THING I HAVE HEARD. YOU JUST GAVE ME GOOSEBUMPS!" I was heaving when I finished. I looked at the people who was curiously looking at us and gave them my coldest glare. They suddenly left when I did that.

"Well, you just seem like that to me." I can't see his face because the shade of the tree gave him cover. I just can't seem to get mad at him for that long. I sighed and leaned back on the tree.

"Since you annoyed me today, you can't walk me home today."

"That's okay." He casually said. "I didn't even plan on coming with you today because I have something important to do after class."

"Oh…okay." I fiddled with the grass beside me while trying to smile. Somehow hearing him say that makes me somewhat sad. "Can I come?"

"No," He flatly said. "…Because I'm going on a date with Akiha." I glared at him for saying that. He snickered and pinched my cheek very hard. "I'm just joking baby princess. I just want to see your jealous face."

That's it! This man really pisses me off. I stood up and stuck my tongue at him and stomped off.

"Hey be careful later okay!" He shouted behind me. I just raised my hand at him and left him.

We still have 15 minutes left till our next class started. I saw Akiha laughing loudly which I ignored but Himura still haven't returned. I was surrounded by my classmates again talking about the latest gossip or anything while I added some comments every now and then. However, when they came to the part about Himura, where they say he was a prisoner once for killing someone or something like that and some things about Akiha and him. I shook my head and laughed. I think it's time they should change the way they look at him. Everyone around me suddenly looked at me as if I was losing my head.

"You know what; I just learned today that rumors will always stay a rumor."

"What do you mean, Kamiya-san?" One of my classmates asked curiously.

"From the start we have been thinking wrong about Himura-san. He wasn't an evil delinquent or weirdo. In fact I just learned that he's actually a nice man." Everyone seemed perplexed at first. "Besides, haven't all of you noticed his mysterious aura and his good looks?" Little by little I could sense little hearts dancing in their eyes. Himura is going to kill me after this but I didn't lie anything.

"Come to think of it, he does look…wow." The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by Himura fans club.

"But didn't he like Akiha?" One of them asked in a disheartened tone.

"Over my dead body." I suddenly blurted out.

"What's happening in here?" A deep voice asked. I froze in my seat and looked slowly at him.

"Himura-san….um…we were just having a girl talk."

"Oh great, the secret lovers are already here!" Akiha snidely said. Oh please, when will there be a time where Akiha would stop bothering me? Oh wait, there is…at graduation day!

"What do you mean?" Akiha smirked at me.

"Oh don't act so goody-goody to me. I saw you two together this lunch acting so cuddly together."

"Cuddly?" I looked at Himura who just shrugged at me. "Why are you jealous?" I asked. "Besides, Himura was a great company rather someone I know who give me indigestion." The girls even the guys laughed silently at that.

"Phony! You just asked him to lunch because you heard Himura was asking me out and I flatly refused him. You wanted to know the truth." Akiha's composure wavered slightly.

"Since when did I asked you out?" Himura asked coldly. He looked at her with his, what I would like to call "Killer eye". Akiha's face turned white as sheet at that and fled off. He looked at me coldly and I knew I was trouble. "You really did that?" I inhaled and looked at him square in the eye.

"That and some other reasons…" I said. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"I'm just pulling your leg." Damn this man. I smirked knowing I could get even at him.

"Girls, isn't Himura the sweetest and one of the most handsome man in this class?" I said with a wickedly sweet voice. He frowned at that and suddenly looked around to see the squealing girls with hearts in their eyes.

"You're dead baby princess." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Call me that name again and I will kill you." I replied back.

After my meeting at the student council, I immediately rushed to the music room but I stopped when I remembered he wasn't in there. My shoulders slumped and slowly slide the door open. I sighed when the empty room greeted me. I slowly walked to the piano bench and placed my bag beside it. I opened the piano and gently touched the piano keys. I never did sing to him again after that day, I only just played the piano on occasional basis.

I started to hum the melody in my mind and soon I was playing the song. Too bad he wasn't here to hear it.

_Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta_

_Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to_

_Itsu no manika kimetsukete ita_

_Yogoreta SUNIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta_

_Hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni_

_Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai_

_Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

_Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo_

_Nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto _

_Fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru_

_Hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou_

_Subete kagayaki yori sou naka _

_Tokinei JIGUSU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo_

_Ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni_

_Ima made koona ni mawari michi shita kedo _

I suddenly stopped playing "Love Chronicles", thinking how incredibly stupid am I to do this. I mean, why I would ever sing for that person? Ah so stupid. Wait, who said I'm playing for that guy? Argh, I guess I'm just tired today and my mind is playing tricks on me.

I closed the piano and left the room. There is still some light when I left the school grounds made it back to my apartment safely.

"I wonder where did that guy went to?" I mused as I plopped down on my bed. "Stupid man" I muttered angrily and went to the kitchen to see what would be my dinner for tonight.

LOVE CHRONICLES

Why? I've completely forgotten how to love?

Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting

Somehow I've decided upon that idea

You tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers

Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight

It's not that I love for want of love

You gave me the courage to love straight-forward

The two swear on the journey from now

That no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part.

It's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special

The flowers, birds, and sea, the winds, mountains, sweet sun

When everything shines and cuddles

I've found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle

You're broad back protect me and I'll continue to follow you for eternity

Until now I've took the longer way but…

AN:

Yahoo! I've finally finished the third chapter. The song is from Full Moon wo Sagashite. Nice anime. I've put the translated part under it and I didn't even finish it because Kaoru didn't even finish the song. Oh READ AND REVIEW!

Lil' Nozomi - Thanks for reviewing again!

RedWing Angel002 - why wait when you can read it now?

xSuch Great Heightsx - thanks!

Leah T - I have to edit the other story, because when I read it again I was kind of put out with my grammar so I would revise it first then I would continue it.

jenniebennie - About what you had asked, I will put that in next chapter. As for that woman...well see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A request from the lady doctor

Disclaimer: Don't own this….

He had no idea what made him come in this place. It's not that he wanted to come but let's just say it was part curiosity that pushed him. At first, he was surprised that this person knew his number. Then this person suddenly asked for secrecy to meet in this place because they have something important to talk about.

Now he knew that meeting Kaoru Kamiya would make his life complicated.

The secretary pointed him to this room and now he was having doubts whether to enter or not because the person behind this door might be a serial killer or a dangerous stalker. Suddenly the door opened and the lady beamed brightly, too brightly for his taste, at him and pulled him inside.

"What were you doing standing outside looking like a lost kid?" She pushed him in her couch and sat across from him and looked at him from top to bottom. "Hmm…so the rumors are true…" Suddenly she laughed when she realized what she had just said. "OHOHOHOHOHOH! Where are my manners? I'm Dr. Megumi Takani, but you can call me Megumi."

Kenshin felt he was in an asylum and he was stuck with a weird lady in a room.

"I'm…"

"Kenshin Himura." She finished for him. "I know we haven't met yet but I wanted to properly thank you for bringing Kao-chan in here and for staying with her, while I'm gone. By the way, do you want some coffee or chocolate drink?" Kenshin refused both offer. 

Now Kenshin was sure this woman was a stalker and a dangerous one. "How did you know? I didn't give my name when I brought Kaoru in here. Heck, I was even surprised when they suddenly took her from me without questions. As if they already knew who she is."

Megumi leaned back on her chair and sighed. "The school is not the only place she dominated. When she started her first year, she always visits the hospital after her class and sometimes she ate her dinner at here together with the patients when she got tired with eating ramen."

"Doesn't she cook her own dinner?" Kenshin asked but Megumi snorted at that.

"Oh please, she can cook poison but not real food."

"So what she said to me back then that she's a cooking master girl was a lie?" Megumi laughed and nodded.

"Cooking Master Girl was the cartoon she always watches back then." Megumi chuckled then she looked at him very seriously. "You don't seem to be what I expected but Kaoru must have seen something that made her fond of you." Kenshin's eyes nearly popped out when he heard that.

"Are you trying to tell me that Kamiya…likes me?" Now that thought disturbed him deeply.

Megumi laughed at that. "Oh please, she doesn't even know the word. She thinks that everyone is her friends but for your case…she would say that you're a special friend with special case…although I don't know what she meant by that." Megumi gulped unconsciously as she half expected for Kaoru to just burst in her door and murder her for doing this. "Kaoru never jokes around strangers; she's always quiet and sometimes she's serious with them." Megumi took a sip from her coffee. "This is the reason why I called you in here." She clasped her hands together and crossed her legs. Kenshin sensed something in here so he leaned forward to listen.

"Did you know that ever since you had brought her in this hospital, Kaoru has been telling me, and I suspect mostly everyone who was close to her, what a great and good guy you were?" Kenshin eyebrow rose at this. "I have never seen her so happy like that before…other than the times she went home to Tokyo. Since her parents appointed me as Kaoru's guardian, and since sometimes she didn't listen to me and she seems fond of you, I would like to ask you to take care of her from now on."

"What? Just because she seems so happy doesn't mean she like me…" Megumi cut him off one time.

"Kaoru never let any man touch her but you…you manage to carry her here without any broken bone in you."

"Why is that?" Kenshin had been curious about this since the first time he had met her.

Megumi looked away and bit her lower lip. "I would tell you about this because you seem to be a trustworthy person. When she was a kid she believed that boys carried germs but I managed to change her mind. However my efforts had gone to waste during her second year in high school." Kenshin didn't like what she was going to say. He just wished he hadn't asked that question. "It was around afternoon at that time, she was called by her classmates to help a friend who was drunk at that time. Since she believed all of them were girls she went in there to help. She was surprised to see that everything has been fixed and told her to wait at the living room together with their classmates. That classmate turned out to be a man who tried to…attack her, good thing she managed to escape, I don't know how. She came to me running, she didn't cry but she kept on shaking when she told me everything. It must have been a great trauma for her because she fainted after that then she woke up not remembering the incident. I asked her parents to transfer her here so she would be safe." Kenshin's blood boiled at that time. He felt like he could kill that man. He loosened his deadly grip at his knee and vowed to look for that man. "Since she didn't tell me his name I wasn't able to kick his ass but her brother has taken care of it, young as he may be…he may be a dangerous person to mess with just like Kaoru." Megumi coldly said. "If she ever remembers, please help her." She knew she was making a right choice for telling him, because she has a feeling this man would change everything.

Hearing that, it made him want to protect the stupid and clumsy woman who suddenly barged in his life.

"Kaoru is a very cheerful person. Sure she can be childish and a spoiled brat but that was the way she brought up." Megumi's tone became lighter. "She's the only daughter in her family so his father always treats her like a princess, who doesn't know any household chores. Her mother treats her like a baby because she easily gets sick. Even though she was treated like that, she never acts like a snobbish rich brat you usually knew."

"So I wasn't wrong when I called her a baby princess." She nearly sputtered the coffee she was drinking when she heard that.

"You called her that? She must be pissed at you…but I'm amazed because…you're still…um…alive." Kenshin's face darkened when he remembered the fan's club Kaoru had made awhile ago. Megumi's eyebrow rose at that and Kenshin imagined a fox ears coming out from her head. "So what do you say?" Megumi asked once more.

Kenshin suddenly stood up and went to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he turned his head to look at her. "Thank you for telling me those things. Even you didn't tell me to take care of her, I would still do it." Kenshin bowed and left the room.

Megumi waited for a few more minutes and reached for her phone. "Anna, please connect me to Kamiya residence."

Megumi was glad at how things turned out to be. Now she just hoped Kaoru wouldn't know this or else, she had to say goodbye to her happy days.

- - - - - - - - - -

I wonder why in the world Yahiko and Misao kept on calling me this night? It's not that I mind Misao's call but Yahiko could bury himself alive if he would just call to annoy me. I sense something fishy in here. The moment my phone rang again I glared at it and picked it up.

"Hello, I know what you guys are up to. I would know it sooner or later so you better say it to me right now or else you will die in seven days!" I said in a no nonsense voice.

"What?" The amused voice I heard on the other line did not belong to my annoying brother or Misao.

"I mean…hello?" I squeaked. This was so embarrassing. The caller from the other line must have thought he called the mental hospital.

"I don't know if I would die in seven days by some freak that comes out from the TV but that is best greeting I have ever heard."

"Himura? Is that you?" I sighed in relief knowing it is just him. "What bad forces of nature made you call me at…?" I looked at the clock and it was already 9:00pm. "…this time of hour?"

"I just wanted to know if you have come home safely." I smiled at what he said. I let myself do it because he couldn't see it.

"Why, are you afraid I would be abducted by aliens? Don't worry I am already one of them." I laughed at my joke and knew he was grinning too.

"I already know you're one of them when I met you."

"So is that the only reason why you called or is it because you can't sleep and you want me to sing you a lullaby?" I just can't seem to get serious at this time. I wonder what's wrong with me.

"Tomorrow is Friday right?"

"Yeah." I cautiously said.

"Can you come with me to some place after your meeting?"

My schedule is free for tomorrow and I would hate to just stare at the wall when I get home, so I agreed.

Suspicions I had awhile ago was completely forgotten. We talked for an hour because Himura said; I had to go to sleep. He acts like my father and it's completely annoying in hell.

The next day, I felt like the time is going way too fast. I started to fidget at my seat and when Himura started to notice my strange reaction, I stood up and tried to talk to my classmates about the stuff that was happening. I welcomed Akiha's pestering at that time hoping it would make me forget this uneasiness I feel. I spent my lunch at the student council room talking with the president and vice president about the activities we were having. After class, I took my pretty time walking very slowly to the student council room hoping it would lengthen the time I had. During the meeting, I kept on giving questions that I hoped would make our meeting longer. But, damn that president for answering everything with a big smile on his face. I was the last to go out of the room after the meeting.

I don't understand the reason on why I was stalling. He was just asking me to go to some place I don't know. It wouldn't even harm me to go, in fact I didn't realize that saying yes would be easy but…but actually doing it, oh no.

I took a deep breath and went to the music room. What would he say if I can't make it by faking a stomachache? But I guess it was too late to back out because Himura opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" He took my bag from my hand and held my hand on the other pulled me. "I hope we're not yet late." He muttered.

"Late for what?" I asked innocently.

He just grinned and pulled me.

Please someone save me!

AN:

Yahoo! That was fast! Please read and review! Sorry if I can't thank you guys in here, but maybe next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Day the Moon Sang

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

"There is no way I'm going inside that place." I glared at the building in front of me. "I'm going home." I can't believe that I let him do this. I was about to leave when he pulled my collar to stop me from leaving.

"You have no choice because we're already in here. Now let's go because I'm already late." He said in an annoyed tone. I stood my ground and continued to be stubborn about this.

"This is no place for high school students like us so I refuse to go inside!" I reasoned out once more.

"Don't make me do that thing again…" He gave me a challenging look. I glared back not wanting to lose this argument. As if I would let him carry me again.

The trip took us only 30 minutes to go in here. I thought we would go to a beach or whatever nice place your friend usually takes you too. However, I was shocked to say the least when I started to see clubs and karaoke store. I should have gone to Megumi and visit the kids there.

"You think I am scared of your flimsy threat? Ha! In your dreams, Himura!" Truth to be told I was really scared. I just don't know why. When he approached me, I suddenly took off right into the entrance of the club where we are about to go. Drat, I was trapped by him. Seeing there is no escape for me, I sighed. "This is really important to you, isn't it?" I asked while glaring at the door.

He grinned and held my hand. I flinched but he just held it tighter. "Don't worry I'll be here."

I smiled and looked at his eyes. "Don't make me puke."

He opened the door and pulled me inside. I looked at our linked hands and thought how nice it feels. I also wondered which is the warm hand that I felt, is it mine or his?

Once we were inside, I noticed that the tables and chairs were arranged neatly. There were lots of tables but there is still a lot of space for dancing. There is a bar at the left side corner and at the center there is a stage. The stage is large enough for a band to perform and for a singer to dance; in fact, there is already a band in the stage.

It must have worth a fortune to build this place because this place is huge.

"Hey Kenshin, where in the hell have you been? We've already set…" I saw a large man with hair that defies gravity approach us. He wore a red bandanna on his forehead. I was thinking of writing something on it because it makes me imagine a student who was studying for his exams or a fan of a famous artist. He wore a dark shirt with something written on its back…I think it was "Evil". On his hands, he has these two sticks for the drums. "Is this her?" I brought my attention back to him when he suddenly pointed at me. My eyebrow rose at that.

Himura just nodded and approached the man who was sitting casually at one of the chair that faces the stage, while still holding my hand. His elbow was propped up in the table beside him. He has this blank look on his face as his golden eyes glittered in the dark. He looked at Kenshin silently then to me.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Kaoru Kamiya." I bowed to him clearly remembering what my mom had taught me. His eyebrow rose at that and his lips curled into a grin. Seeing that look makes me think I have done something wrong.

"Uncle, stop it." Himura said in a somewhat low voice. Himura then guided me to the chair across from his uncle.

"Kamiya, this is my uncle, Hajime Saito. He owns this place." The introduction was short and straight to the point that it left me speechless…for now.

"Hey, you've been wasting my time today, so get yourself on to that stage right now." Saito said in a bland tone.

Stage? What in the world are they talking about?

"Little missy, why don't you stay in here and chat with us for awhile?" The man whom Himura forgot to introduced to me, said with an evil grin on his face. "I'll tell you stories that could amuse you later on."

"Don't you even dare." A deadly voice said from behind him. The man laughed uneasily when Himura suddenly appeared behind him and tried to pull him back to the stage. Even though I have only known him for a minute, I was starting to like this guy.

"By the way, I'm Kaoru Kamiya." I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Sanosuke Sagara, the drummer and this guy's friend, but you can call me Sano." He gave me a salute and winked at me. I laughed at his antics and Himura suddenly pulled him away when Sanosuke was about to tell me something.

"Don't mind those kids, they are always like that." Saito-san suddenly said to me.

"It's okay."

I saw Himura picked up a guitar from its stand and started to tune it. It gave me a wild hunch on what he would do it and boy this would be a big surprise if my hunch is correct. He went to the smiling boy, behind the keyboard, and talked to him.

"Um…Saito-san, does Himura play in a band?" I asked without taking my gaze off Himura. I heard Hajime-san chuckled and I looked thinking he must have lost his mind.

"That stupid boy didn't tell you anything, doesn't he?"

What does he expect? Himura just drag me in here and then…this. I didn't tell Saito-san what I was thinking. Instead, I just smiled and shook my head. Saito-san looked at me with an eerie smile.

"Well, this is one show you wouldn't forget."

This guy is sure weird…just like me. Our attention was once again drawn to the stage when Himura started to talk on the microphone. He is still holding his guitar…and oh my…is he going to sing?

Himura looked at me and smirks when I think he saw my fish-out-of-the-aquarium expression. What does that smirk mean?

He started to count while looking at his band mates.

I'm your basic average girl

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me cause I'm

Kim Possible

There is nothing I can't do

When there's danger just call

Know that I am on my way

(Know that I am on my way)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If you just call my name

Kim Possible

What kind of a song was that? That was full of crap. I shouldn't have expected something better from them. They sounded like a ring-tone. They should stop this right now. They are just embarrassing themselves.

Wait, why is Himura glaring at me?

Call me, beep me

If you wanna reach me

When you wanna page me it's ok

Know when you need me baby

Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me

Call me, beep me

If you wanna reach me

Okay…this is weird his lips isn't moving but the song still goes on. It seems like the song…OH NO!!!!

I hurriedly opened my bag and took my cell phone out. I looked at Himura apologetically and rushed outside to answer the call.

"Hello?" Whoever is on the other line must have a good excuse on why he or she is calling me at this time.

"Kamiya-san?" No, this is her grandmother speaking to you…DUH!

"What is it Shino?" I gripped my hand tighter to control my anger.

"Wow, I thought it was your mother. You sounded so different on the phone." I can't laugh on the joke because I am too annoyed at him. "So, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm at a bar listening to a band." I flatly said. He laughed as if I was joking. Don't tell me this guy just called me just to say hi. By the way, how did he have my number?

"That was so funny! I thought you were serious about that for a second." This guy remind me of Akiha…I have no time to talk to him…so I did the number one rule I had just created on "How to say goodbye to unwanted callers without being rude?"

"Oh my gosh, is that Spiderman? Wait…I think I'm….losing you…I can't hear you." I suddenly shut my cell phone off and went back inside. I apologized profusely at everyone for the interruption and urged them to continue.

Himura just shook his head and counted once more.

He suddenly hit some notes on his electric guitar and then he went to the microphone.

This silence kills the calm  
Of the night  
I force an anxious patience  
Counting every beat and waiting for my turn to die

Give it up, Give it up  
Don't fall for the same things  
Give it up, Give it up  
Don't fall for the mistakes that I've made  
Don't turn away

The song may not be a love song or that kind of music that I always like to listen…but I admit this is good, no I think it was Himura and his friends who were great.

He sounded like those guys you usually hear from the radio. How come Himura didn't say that he could sing better than me?

I understand your ways  
Won't give it up

It's not me you're waiting for  
Alright, stop waiting  
It's not me you're waiting for  
This is where it ends  
It's not me you're waiting for  
It's time to let go, time to let go  
And if you promise to forget  
I'll try to find a way to make the same mistakes

His band members didn't even fell behind his steps. The keyboardist uses two keyboards…I don't even know why…but to actually do that was amazing. Sano didn't even lose a beat n his drums. The base guitarist looks…serious…very serious in what he did…but in a serious awesome way…and he also sings as back-up, which looks like out-out-of-character for him. Wait is there such word as serious awesome?

And when  
You become  
All you've lost  
Wandering the streets and searching for a place to die

When the song, ended Saito-san faced me with an eerie smile.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it is unfair that Himura and others could sing that well. I thought only the heroine of this story could only sing? How come that stony-hunk, could also sing like that? This is unfair! All of this is unfair!"

If you think I really said that, well guess again. I was just having a crazy moment at that time.

"I was surprised Himura could actually sing." I smiled at the scowling Himura. "Actually, I am not a fan of rock music because I thought it was all noise and stuff…but when I heard them play…well…it's not that bad."

"What? Not that bad! Why…" Sano was about to lecture me, I think…when Himura stopped him from doing it.

"She was actually praising us in her own way." Now it was my turn to glare at Himura. "She has this problem on telling what she really feels." Drat, how could he know that? "Right, Ba…" Before he could finish that dreaded nickname…I suddenly changed the topic.

"Why did you ask me, Saito-san?"

"I decided that if you liked their playing I would hire them…"

"So, you will hire them, right?" I asked hopefully.

"You kids better thank this young lady, or else…" The smiling man and the stoic man just grinned at each other then to me. Sano, jumped up and down then he shook me while shouting in glee. Himura, on-the-other-hand came over to me with a grin on his face.

"You owe me an ice cream after this." He just shrugged at me and looked at his watch.

"6:30" he mumbled to himself.

"What about the time?"

"Nothing, I just want to bring you home early today because it will be dangerous for you later on."

Sweet but annoying…but it is still nice to think that he care for my safety.

"Why are you so stiff about it? You could just beat those guys out if you want." Sano suddenly said while drinking

Correct me if I heard wrong? Did Sano just said or suggested that Himura could fight? I looked at Himura and from the looks of it; that is a big possibility that he could do it because of his physique. His body might be small but I could tell from his arms and lean chest…oh great, I sounded like a perverted woman.

I looked away just as when Himura was to look at me. I was praying very hard that Himura couldn't read my mind; however, one member saw what I did it was the smiling pianist. Oh, the mortification!

"That is our keyboardist, Seta Soujiro" Himura introduced to me.

"That will be our secret." He finally said to me.

"Thanks…but I don't know what you are talking about?" I feigned innocence.

"I know you do." This guy is cool. He has this well kept black hair just like Mr. Stoic. I couldn't see his eyes because he kept on smiling, doesn't it hurt? He has this fair skin; I wonder what kind of soap he uses? He wore a dark blue shirt and gray pants.

Himura just looked at us with his eyebrow rose up in question. I know he try to get the answers from me later on but this would be one of the secrets I would be taking with me on the grave.

Later on, he introduced me to the stoic bassist man. His name is Aoshi Shinamori. He has these dark blue eyes that I really liked. His height…I don't like it very much, stood about 6'1…okay he's taller than I am but not taller than Saito-san. His face has this classic look…don't ask me what that means but I just like to call him classic because he looks so elegant.

However, among all these men, Himura still stand out for me. I guess because for me he is special in some ways.

After the introduction, Sano tried very hard to tell me stories, embarrassing stories, about Himura but Himura kept on staying by my side to prevent him from doing that.

The only thing I learned was that this band still has no name and this is their first performance. Himura was the mastermind of this band. It took him years to build this band. The first member Himura had found was Sano, because they were neighbors to start with. The last and the hardest member to find was Aoshi.

"But you know what; I guess we should thank you for convincing Kenshin here to sing." Soujiro blurted out. Himura nearly sputtered out the drink he was drinking.

"What?" I asked not knowing what I did to make him do that.

"Yeah, this man here told us before that he would just write the songs for the band but he would not sing because he didn't sound that good. However, these past few days he just took the microphone and started to sing."

I still don't get it.

"Then yesterday, this idiot told us that he would be bringing someone over." Saito-san said.

"Aoshi here, manage to pull out your name from his lips." Sano laughed as he slapped Himura's back.

I saw Himura looked away at that time. Did he really do that for me? It is impossible because…we just met weeks ago and I thought he didn't like me. I thought he saw me as a nuisance.

"I heard you can sing?" Aoshi suddenly said. I laughed uneasily at that.

"Who told you that? My mom always tells me that I could do other things but singing is not one of them." That was a lie. Aoshi scrutinize me with his blue eyes and suddenly let me go. I just can't sing in-front of the people just like that. I am not yet that ready.

Himura leaned over close to my ears and whispered something.

"Hey, it's already late. I think I should take you home."

What? I took my watch from my bag and saw that it was already 8:00pm. I didn't realize the time when I was with them.

I sighed and nodded at him. He picked my bag up but not his. He grabbed my hand and stood up. He really has this knack for holding my hand.

"Hey guys, it's already late and Kaoru has to go home."

Wait, did he just call me Kaoru? He squeezed my hand because I seemed to have gone into a trance. I face all my newly met friends and smiled sadly at them.

"See you soon guys."

"Wait, aren't you going for tomorrow's opening?" Soujiro suddenly asked.

"Tomorrow? I don't know…I have this appointment tomorrow and…I guess I would drop by."

We left the bar while I was looking down at the pavement.

"Where are you going tomorrow? Can I come with you?" Panic rose up within me.

"You can't come with me tomorrow." I inhaled deeply and just remained quiet.

I just can't let him know.

"Why, where are you going?" He suddenly stopped and looked at me. I looked at his eye and was amazed at the changes that had happened. His eyes turned purple. They are so beautiful.

"I'm going to visit Megumi tomorrow."

"So, why can't I come?"

"Because…it's a girl's night out." He suddenly looked disappointed. I think he knew I was lying. "But I promise you I will be there for you on your first live performance." He frowned and leaned in closer.

"You better be, or else I won't buy you that ice cream you've wanted." He stood up straight and continued to walk toward the bus stop. "By the way, I don't want you to wear a sleeveless shirt or a skirt tomorrow because it is not right."

"Number one, I know self-defense. Number two; I don't wear that kind of dress." I looked at him flatly. The bus chose that time to arrive and together we went inside. I leaned my head back to the head rest of the seat once we were seated. "Is there some hidden talents you're still hiding from me?" I suddenly changed the subject.

Himura smiled mysteriously at me. "Maybe."

"Don't tell me you can fly and turn into a Hulk?"

"I haven't tried that yet but maybe I could do it."

I suddenly became very quiet while looking at the road that passes us by. "Thanks for a wonderful day, Kenshin."

He never said anything about me calling him on his first name. He just looked at me then to the road I was watching.

The moon was full at that night. It really amazes me how beautiful and mysterious the full moon is. However, I knew that the moon needed the light of the sun to show its beauty. I looked at Kenshin and smiled. For me, Kenshin is like a moon. He is has this beauty and mystery but he just needed someone to show it. I hope I could be his sun.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The plot is starting to reveal itself and I would soon reveal the reason why I call this story a tragedy. Hope you guys would still stick to this story until the end.

Thanks to

Kera – I'm sorry if I haven't replied you yet on your review.

Angela – I also didn't like the idea of Kaoru being weak. I like first few episodes of RK because Kaoru was viewed as a strong lady. I don't mind the grammatical error because for me…it's nothing.

Jenniebennie – A new mystery unfolds!

-reviewer- - Hey do you have an e-mail ad? I want to chat with you some time.

Neverforget99 – I hope you would stick to it for the next few chapters.

Lilaznbunny – I know, but Kaoru would be the more evil character in future chapters.

Leah T. – I just put the revised chapter the chapter 4 would be coming soon.

The White Tiger Natsumi-Sam – I am an evil authoress!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Chapter 6: Secret

"Ms. Kamiya, Dr. Takani would like to see you now." The nurse said with a smile. I put the magazine down and went inside the room beside me. When I got in, I saw Megumi in her white coat, looking at the files that she held in her hands. Behind her is a bed with weird instruments on its right side.

I proceeded to the bed and laid down on it. This place has never changed. It was still the same white washed walls, white bed, silver equipments. This place screamed "Wanted Interior Designer!" all over it.

"Can I have my chocolate after this?" I jokingly said. Megumi shook her head and smiled.

"Stupid girl…"

I decided to talk to her about some thing as she does her thing. I can't explain to you what she was doing because when I once asked her about this process, I think my nose bled after the bizarre explanation. All I knew was that, I was having my regular blood transfusion. You see…I'm doing this because…I have anemia. Okay, so you may say "So what," which I normally tell Megumi, but Megumi said I don't just have an anemia. I have a sickle-cell anemia thalassemia something. I got this sickness from my mother's side but the geneticist said that the disease would stop from my line.

Okay I am boring you with this medicine talk…believe me because I nearly fell asleep from it.

"You talked to Kenshin right?" I suddenly blurted out. Megumi froze out and avoided my gaze. "What did you say to him?"

I am not stupid. I manage to put all the pieces together after I talked to Kenshin on the phone, the day before yesterday. I just kept quiet about everything because I don't want to spoil their fun...or rather my fun on making Megumi squirm.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said as she inserted the needle in me.

"OUCH!" I glared at her while she just sheepishly smiled. "It's not that I'm mad or something but…" I scrunched my face because I kind of feel different. "I am just worried of what you might have told him."

"Don't worry I didn't tell him that much. I just apologized for your weird, spoiled, behavior." So much for being a good friend…

"I hate you." I flatly said.

Megumi just laughed and sat beside my bed. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Could you wake me up and accompany me later to some bar?" I sleepily said.

"I don't know…it is too troublesome to go and I might do something later on…"

"Well, you could just cancel them…or you could just let me go there alone."

"You are a spoiled brat." She huffed and glared at me. "There better be cute guys in there, other than your Ken-san, or else I will kill you."

"Don't call Kenshin cute…yawn…because…" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because I fell asleep. I always fell asleep during these sessions.

I woke up to the sound of soft giggling. I groggily opened my eyes and saw some kids around my bed. I stood up and smiled at them. "Hey guys, long time no see."

When the kids saw me already awake, they suddenly climbed onto my bed. These kids have been my friends ever since I came to this hospital. They just arrived at the same time as I do in this hospital and since their relatives and parents seldom visits them…well I kind of took the place of onee-san. Wait, I'm babbling nonsense.

"Kaoru-neechan, you look like a ghost." Misa, a young girl with brown pigtails and green eyes, said to me.

"How could she be a ghost, if she had feet?" Satori, a young boy with unruly ebony hair and blue eyes, said as he peeked beneath the covers.

"Maybe Kaoru-neechan is already an angel?" Ryu, a boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes, shyly said to me.

I laughed at them and pushed the blankets off me. "Hey guys, since Megumi-chan didn't brought me my chocolate why don't we infiltrate the canteen?" I heard a shout of hoorays and we're off to the canteen.

The kids and I had fun as we ate our snacks and played in the garden of the hospital. I could see the sky turned violet and there are already few stars in the sky. I might be smiling at that time but what Ryu had said really bothered me. I don't want to be called an angel because for me, angels are just temporary beings that stayed here on earth for their mission.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang from my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Where are you?" Even though his voice is calm there is a hint of worry in there.

"Hello Kenshin! How's it going on in there?" I casually asked.

"Don't tell me you're not coming." He asked in a flat voice. I raised my eyebrow at his question.

"Then I won't tell you." I said in my most defiant tone. He was silent for a second there that I thought he had already hung up.

"You're joking right? I mean, why aren't you coming?" His voice had suddenly turned soft. "It quite dangerous for you to go right now, so…"

"Onee-chan, who are you talking to?" Misa asked.

"A friend…." I answered with a smile. "Hey Kenshin, I have to go…bye." I didn't wait for his reply as I suddenly closed the phone.

I didn't know what came over me to do that to Kenshin. I think I was just…scared. I mean I think…I just don't like the idea of me being painted as a weak person. Weird, but I have this feeling that he somehow knew what I felt just by listening to my voice. I've been pampered and treated like a baby since I was young…and I don't want that anymore.

"Kaoru-neechan, you have to leave right now or else your friend would be angry." Satori bluntly said. For a young kid, he sure is wise and tactless.

"Who told you I'm not going?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "I'm just resting up a bit so I wouldn't look like a ghost."

"But Kaoru-neechan, you already look nice for me." Ryu shyly said as he hid his blushing face beneath his bangs.

"Hey Kaoru, if your going to ask me to accompany you, then stop going around where I would have a hard time in finding you." Megumi suddenly appeared behind Kaoru. "Kids you should go back to your room right now, it's already late." Megumi said in a stern voice.

The kids frowned and looked at me for help. I smiled at them apologetically. When the kids saw that I couldn't help, they waved goodbye and walked back inside the hospital.

"Let's go."

When we got there at around 8:00pm, there are many people line-up outside. The lights and sounds blared wildly from where I stand. I suddenly felt scared and wanted to back out but Megumi's grip on my wrist stopped me. We stood on the line for quite some time but when we got there…

"Sorry but no minors allowed." The large man said.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to do at that time. "Megumi, I'll just tell Kenshin…" When the large man heard Kenshin's name he suddenly spoke.

"Are you by any chance Ms. Kamiya?" I nodded and let me enter the club. "I'm so sorry Ms. Kamiya. Everyone has been waiting for you even Mr. Himura. The show had already started hours ago."

The man blabbered as I told him not to worry about it and then I went in. The place was really crowded compared to the spacious room yesterday. I bumped onto several people on my way to the bar. I sighed in relief when I got in there and thanked my lucky stars when I saw two empty seats. Megumi was bobbing her head to the music that the club was playing. Truth to be told, my head was already spinning with these so many people and noise.

"Hey, I thought you're not going to come?" It's not the voice that caught my attention but the hand on my shoulder did. I flinched when I saw a man's hand on my shoulder but I still remained calm amidst all it.

"Seta-san!" I greeted him with a smile. "So, how many girls had fallen for you right now?"

"Not much…" He shrugged.

"By the way," I cut him off. "This is Megumi Takani, my friend." I then looked at Megumi. "This is Seta Sojirou, Kenshin's friend."

"Speaking of Kenshin…I guess you should go to the back stage because Ken-san, has been raising hell ever since."

"Oh really?" I asked in an amused way. I asked Seta-san where is the back stage and went there…or rather bumped myself to others while getting in there. On my way, I think I finally reached my limits because I was starting to feel faint and there was a slight throbbing on my head. I think it's because there is a large throng of people and I haven't eaten anything since this morning, save for the chocolate at the hospital. I thanked my stars when I saw an empty backstage. I leaned on the wall before I proceed further. I could hear a guitar playing on a room in front of me. I took a deep breath before I faced him and walked slowly towards the room and found the door slightly ajar. I peaked and saw his red hair. He was sitting with his back towards me and I smirked. I sneaked in behind him and hit his head with my hand.

"You are so gullible." I forced myself to smile and to stand straight if I want to look normal to him. He stopped playing his guitar and faced me with a fierce glare on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. It is your fault for doubting me for a second that I would come." I pouted and sat in front of him. He looked away from me and started playing his guitar.

Okay the truth is if it wasn't for him, I really wouldn't waste my precious time on going in here. I mean it is too troublesome to just go in here and be squished by people. But I guess I screwed up.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" I asked him when I noticed that he was ignoring me.

"Well, sorry for thinking like that. You just suddenly hang up without any reason. I thought…" Suddenly he sighed and his glare suddenly disappeared. I wonder what he was going to say after that. "Did you come with someone?"

"I'm with Megumi right now." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "You didn't finished your sentence. You thought what? Did you think I wasn't going to come? Oh please, this is a big event for you and I don't want to miss it…especially if you screwed up." I smiled evilly. "I would have a story to tell to your kids when you grow old. I would tell them, your father screwed up on his first concert."

"Do you want to die?" He suddenly frowned when he looked at me. "Are you okay? You look pale." I laughed uneasily.

"This is nothing. Have you just realized that I have a very fair complexion, that sometimes I was called a vampire?" I lied through my teeth. I could see that he didn't buy my lie, so I have to take his mind off of it by changing the topic.

"So I heard you missed me earlier." I teased him suddenly. "Don't worry because I didn't miss you that much."

Kenshin glared at me while I laughed at him. "Hey, I'll be watching for your next performance so break a leg." I stood up and left him but instead he walked beside me. "Hey?" Kenshin just avoided my look and held my hand once more. "You're holding my hand again." I complained but he just gave me a sideways glance.

"The crowd is too large." That is what he just said to me as he pulled me close to him. I feel very uncomfortable with this position we are in and its making me fidgety. Believe me this is the most uncomfortable feeling in the world…but familiar. I think I have to curse the fact that Kenshin was a great singer because suddenly I was pushed away from him by his groupies.

I couldn't see him anymore as people bumped onto me. I slowly went back to the bar and sighed in relief when I saw Megumi with an empty chair beside her. I sat on it and rested my forehead on the table.

I didn't notice the guy that Megumi was talking to or the fact that Megumi was shaking me. I turned my head and smiled weakly at her. The lights suddenly dimmed and the spotlights turned on to the center stage.

"Kaoru, you don't look that well anymore." Megumi whispered in my ear.

"Nonsense, I was just resting for a bit."

"I think the crowd was too much for you." Megumi worriedly said.

"Ms. Kamiya, if you may I could drive you home." Hajime-san suddenly appeared from my sight.

"I'm fine…" I think it was Megumi's glare that cut me off. "Please let me stay for a bit…just…let me finish Kenshin's performance."

"I shouldn't have let you come in here…" I heard Megumi mumbled vaguely. I could also hear her explaining to Mr. Hajime-san my condition. Even though, I feel like her voice is far away, I know what she was saying. It involves about the reaction of my body whenever I get stressed or tired and the fact that the place was really crowded enough to make my head swirl.

I could hear the guitar started to play. I looked at Kenshin and his friends as they hit the notes. If my headache was bearable before…right now I want to pound it on something hard, like Megumi's head.

The crowd was jumping and bobbing their heads to the music. The groupies screamed at the top of their lungs while gushing about how cute Kenshin, Seta-san or Shinomori-san. I hoped they lost their voices tomorrow. Kenshin is not cute…he is not a stuffed animal…he is…okay.

I was suddenly surprised that Megumi suddenly held my shoulders.

"Easy there…I think we should go home right now." I couldn't answer her at that time. Drat, this body! Hajime-san was about to help when Megumi stopped him. Thank god!

"Hajime-san…" I called out to him. "Please don't tell Kenshin that I'm sick…it would be too embarrassing."

Megumi suddenly pulled me away and together we went home.

Then next day, it was near noon and I was still asleep on my bed. I heard the door opened and Megumi sat beside me and checked me up. As usual I was groggy so I never complained or commented the fact that she was trespassing and skipping work.

"You're color has gone back to normal…a vampire who had just drank blood. However, you must rest a little bit more."

I my sleepy state all I could understand was blah blah. I yawned and ignored her as she gave me a piece of chocolate.

"Oh yeah, I'm going out for a bit so I called someone to accompany you." She suddenly said.

Let me guess…it start with a letter K…his name is Kenshin right? This story is slowly turning out to be like those…cheesy romantic flicks. SCARY!

"She should be arriving any moment now." Megumi mumbled to herself. Oh my mistake…I wonder who is that person. If this story became a horror movie, the person would be Akiha…I think I prefer Kenshin over her.

"KAO-CHAN!" A very loud squeal snapped me out from my daze. Suddenly a large person falls on top of me and the next thing I knew I was staring at a pair of blue eyes.

"Misao?"

"I miss you very much!" Misao said. "I was just visiting for two days…of course your father paid for the trip but still...I grabbed the opportunity…" Misao is still hyper as ever. "Although I really wanted to go out and shop but I can't because I just came here to keep you company."

"Are you crazy? You traveled for two hours just to stay with me? You really are my best friend!" I squealed back and hugged her.

"Two crazy people reunited." Megumi mumbled to herself.

When Megumi left, we did nothing but talked about what had happened at our hometown and my life in here. I heard that my stupid brother had finally met his match.

Misao had been my best friend since…truthfully I can't even remember when. She is one of the few people who really knew me.

"So I heard a lot of things about this Himura Kenshin…tell me about him? Is he handsome? Is he nice or dark and mysterious? Is he the one who's going to capture your elusive heart?"

"Kenshin…is…um…has a pretty face. He is nice but some people call him bad boy. Lastly…are you sick? Where in the world did you learn the word elusive?"

"From a dictionary…so is there a chance for you falling for him?"

I just left this girl for months and then she suddenly became weird.

Misao's face fell after that. "Don't tell me…"

I think this is the time where jokes are forbidden. I sighed and looked at her.

"If there was ever a chance that I would do that…I don't know."

Falling for that guy seemed impossible for me at this time. For me love couldn't just develop in days or hours…it takes time. I didn't know how much time I have but all I know was that love would someday come.

What I didn't know was that love would be the hardest thing I would face.

Author's note:

Ah drat my head and my stomach is acting funny again but since you guys really wanted to read the next chapter, I have no choice but to finish this up. Read and review guys!

Silenceisbetter – I think I had said what I wanted to say.

Reader – I already know who you are. You're a friend of Hikari right? I think she had already explained to you why there are similar scenes from her story to mine.

Seashell, Animebdoll,Kerakjr118 – THANKS!!!!! I give you one chocolate each!

Solou – I'm afraid I have to warn you right now. This story might be light at first but as the story progress I require a lot of tissues or handkerchief.

Ohagi-chan – That scene really cracks me up too!

Crazygirl – I was having a nosebleed at that time. Right now you are giving me a nosebleed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: HE DID WHAT?

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

The month of October is one of my favorite times of the year. The leaves are starting to turn orange and red…the color of fire. By the end of this month, would be one of my favorite holidays…HALLOWEEN! I wonder what kind of costume would I wear this year?

Oh yeah, if you are wondering what had happened last time Misao was here…well Okina suddenly called the next day telling her to go home immediately, if I know, that old man just wanted to get his souvenirs. Misao was really disappointed that she had to leave because she didn't get to meet Kenshin her mood suddenly brightened when she said there would be a "special moment" for her to meet him. It really makes me wonder if Kenshin has done something to my friends to make them act that way.

Kenshin didn't fall behind the weird scale moments. The next day at lunch, Kenshin gave me a box of chocolate brownies with marshmallow on top with chocolate chips…yum. I was ready to fall on my knees and beg…okay that was a lie. I was ready to say, I was um…ahem…sincerely…drat, apologizing should be a piece of cake for me. I was about to say I really felt bad I left the place immediately. Well, that was easy. However, Kenshin and his box of brownies really surprised me.

"_You don't like it? I thought you're crazy about chocolates so I made those for you." Now I am starting to get guilty. _

"_Well, I was thinking of cyanides or KCl when you gave me this because this is out of character for you. Are you sick or something?" I asked half seriously. I should stop watching those detective shows. "Wait, I think I understand it right now…you are copying Shino's style in showing his appreciation. I'm so stupid how I could forget that." I slapped my forehead. Kenshin suddenly glared at me…okay I must have said something wrong. _

"_Stupid woman and don't you even dare compare me to that…kid." He coldly said to me and he suddenly went off. I followed him knowing I have pissed him off, again. _

"_Okay, but please tell me the reason why you gave me this?" _

"_Sorry, I don't listen to stupid people." With just a wave he left me alone. _

He refused to talk to me for two whole days and believe me I was really frustrated at way he acted. I mean, I didn't even know why he gave me those damn yummy brownies. Before the end of our classes, I managed to talk to him and believe me it was my first time to apologize to someone.

"_Look, I really have no idea on why you suddenly got mad at me. You better imprint this on your narrow mind because I would do this once…" I sighed knowing what a big troublesome thing this is and looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry…I really am sorry if I had said something…" What's the perfect word for it? "…not to your liking…One more thing, those brownies are really great…could you make me those things again?" Kenshin just smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't touch my hair…it took me hours just to make it smooth and silky." _

After that, he really didn't let any day pass without reminding me of how pathetic I looked on saying sorry to him. We went back to our usual routine but I have to spend my lunch looking for his hiding spot. I guess I shouldn't have created that fan club.

Today I didn't joined Kenshin for lunch because I was called for meeting. However, the meeting didn't lasted that long because it was just a few announcement for this month's activity. I still have 45 minutes to spare to waste so I went out to look for Kenshin.

I finally found him at his usual 4th hiding spot, the rooftop.

He was sitting against the wall and seemed to be holding a large notepad. His face held this intense concentration as he scribbled something on the paper. He didn't notice me or maybe he just chose to ignore me so I stood at the railing and took a deep breath.

"Ah, can you smell it? It is the smell of autumn. It is the breeze of autumn in the air. The season of Halloween is coming…prepare the way! Soon in the air you can feel the fear in those kids as you tell them ghost stories."

"Shut up." Kenshin growled softly to show his annoyance.

"Ah, the stoic man finally chose to acknowledge my mere presence." I dramatically said. His eyes turned to slits but those looks never bothered me. I sat near him and peeked at the thing that made him so serious. "Wow, did you buy that or did you really draw it?" I said while leaning close to him. "How come you never told me you could sketch like a pro?"

I saw a sketch of Spiderman on his page, holding a web and was about to swing towards my direction. The background was still not complete but Spiderman is. Everything was so detailed up to the lines in his costume until the shading part.

"Hey, what's this?" I peered in closer to the page and saw that the part of the web that Spiderman was holding formed his name.

"It's my signature. So, did you like it?" He suddenly asked. That was then I noticed how close we are together. I think I blushed at that time because I suddenly felt warm.

"No comment." I leaned back and stared at the moving clouds. "Is sketching the only thing you could do?" I suddenly asked.

"I could also paint…" He stopped from what he was about to say. Then next thing I knew, I was the target of his cold glare. "You are planning something evil again and I don't like it because it involves me." I looked at him innocently. How could he know that I was planning something? Maybe it was just pure luck that he did.

"My dear Kenshin, since when have I planned something evil?" I seriously said. Usually a lot people fall on this act…except my mom.

"It has been a part of your everyday life." He replied flatly.

"You wound me so deep." I said feigning hurt. I pinched his cheek and stood up suddenly. "I forgot to tell you that you're on cleaning duty tomorrow." I went to the door and waved at him.

At that afternoon, I was nearly running towards the music room. I opened the door and saw him doing something on his sketchbook, but something was off. I think that is not the same sketchbook like this afternoon. Before I could take a closer look, Kenshin snapped his book closed. The only thing I saw was a part of the head. I ignored what I saw at that time and sat beside him with a wide grin on my face. I know he would be mad at what I would do but this is for the best and for the sake of my entertainment.

"Kenshin…" I slowly said.

"No." He suddenly said.

"But I haven't finished what I was going to say."

"I'm not listening." I pouted and sighed.

"If that's what you want…but I really want to see you do this. I mean, you're just going to compete with other school by passing your work of art and I really believe you would win...too bad you don't have any say in this because I had already registered you." I smiled innocently while he glared at me.

"Someday, I would get even with you, baby princess." Argh, that cursed nickname again.

"We'll see." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:15pm. "Hey, since you agreed..."

"Forced to do it…" He countered back.

"You're still going to do it because you love me and you don't want to see me sad…" I laughed suddenly at what I said. "God, that was so disgusting. Anyways, why don't we go somewhere?" I stood up and pulled him from his seat. "Violent comments and suggestions are not allowed."

I was so excited for this day because this is a special day for me and for Kenshin too. The trip took us only 30 minutes and I could already hear the waves splashing around.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late." I called out to him while I ran towards the bay. There was some few couple standing over the railing cuddling at each other but who cares about them. They could jump off to the bay for all I care. All I wanted was to see the sunset and compare which one is more beautiful the sunset or the sunrise. When Kenshin finally reached me, he had this bored look on his face.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked while glancing at his surroundings. "It is so cold and damn it." He took off his jacket and put it in my shoulder. Well, I have to give him credit for that…I think I would have gotten sick, again, if he didn't gave me his jacket.

"Can I keep this?" I pulled the jacket tighter and breathed in. "What perfume do you use? This is nice." I looked at him with a wide grin on my face. I know he thought I was joking but I'm not. His jacket really smells so nice. "I am definitely keeping this." He tried to take the jacket off me but I pulled away before he does. "That was a joke. Sheesh."

"So, are you finally going to tell me what weird spirit possessed you to suddenly come here?" He was crossing his arm…that is a sign that Kenshin was getting impatient and annoyed at me.

"Isn't it obvious? We are on a date and this is a romantic spot to kiss and cuddle." I seriously said…well not. He blushed very hard and looked away as if he just swallowed a whole jug of water. I laughed at his expression and tapped him on his cheek. "You really are gullible." His expression changed and he suddenly scowled. "I just want to see which one is more beautiful: the sunset or the sunrise. The weather report said that the sun would set at 6:15pm…I think we got here too early. Besides this is a special day." I was really disappointed that he didn't know but, who am I to blame him. I could sense he was slowly getting pissed off again. My cell phone suddenly rang just as when I was about to say something to him. "Hello?"

"Kaoru-chan, where are you?" My eyebrow rose at that greeting. Since when have I given him permission to call me that way? This guy is getting weirder and weirder everyday.

"I'm at the bay…trying to kill myself." I half joked at him. "No I was just joking. The truth is I was looking for the Atlantic kingdom because I want to conquer it." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Are you mad? I just want to talk to you and get to know you better?" I could feel Goosebumps all over me when he said that.

"What do you mean by that? You always see me at the school…wait hold on for second." I finally looked at Kenshin because he was beginning to bug me about the caller. "Shino is on the other line right now, saying weird things as usual. I think he needed something from me." I put the phone back to my ear and took a deep breath. "Look Shino, I know you mean better but honestly, I don't have money to lend you right now and I won't let you copy my assignment because…I just don't like to." Kenshin shook his head and sighed. He took the phone from my hand and placed it in his ear.

"Kaoru has still other things to do right now so please call back next week. Goodbye." He simply said and turned my phone off.

From the look he was showing at that time, I think he was debating on whether: to crush my phone into tiny bits which I would kill him if he does, or throw it into the ocean. However, I have this wild hunch that it's not the phone that he wanted to throw out…I think it was me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously. "By the way, this phone is valuable to me so if you ruin it, it would cost you your life."

"That guy is hitting on you, didn't you know that?" He gruffly said.

"Huh?" I think Kenshin has far too much…charcoal.

"You're a stupid, naïve, dense woman." Kenshin teasingly said to me. I glared at him for saying a lot of adjectives about me.

"Hey, I resent that. Take that back or else…" I smiled evilly.

"Or else what?" He leaned in closer as if challenging me.

"I would kiss you." I smirked back. "But I would rather kill myself than do those disgusting thing."

"You better watch out or I might do it."

At that time, I took that threat as a joke. I mean Kenshin was far too nice to do that. I only smiled at him and stared back at the setting sun.

I don't know why I can't get serious when I'm with him. I even don't joke around that much as what I do right now. All I could understand was that I could laugh and smile at his demise…wait that was wrong. I could smile and laugh as long as he is here.

Red, orange, and yellow, what a wonderful combination the sunset had created. The reflection it gives on the now still waters was a picturesque view. I leaned on the railway and sighed.

"Did you know that no matter how beautiful the sunset is…it still looks sad for me?" I softly said. "It somehow gives me an impression of a beautiful end for a day spent."

I was surprised when I saw Kenshin looked at me with a solemn expression. His eyes…they're purple again. Maybe if I became like this too often I would see his purple eyes…no way.

"Before the day would end, I want you to know something. When I first met you, I was really surprised because nobody had ever…said those things to me, especially someone calling me stupid. I never had thought we end up like this." I looked back to the vast waters once more. "Life is really twisted." I faced him once more with a big grin on my face. "Happy one month anniversary!"

"What?" His face was really comical. His eyes were wide and his mouth looked like a fish.

"This is the first month we have been friends…that is why I said this day was special, stupid."

"I can't believe I just came for this stupid thing." I know he was just joking but it really hurt me that he actually had the nerve to say that thing.

I laughed but it sounded so empty for me. "Yeah, that was stupid."

"Do you want to walk for a while?" He suddenly asked. I can't trust myself to speak at that time because I was upset so I just nodded and followed him. Neither of us talked after that and the silence really disturbs me. "One month huh?" He suddenly said. He was so calm when he said that…I wish I could read his mind. "Nobody has ever stayed that long…well except for my band mates and family." He suddenly stopped walking and faced me. His face was so serious and his narrowed gaze gave a different feeling. I felt so exposed like I couldn't lie or whatever. "Tell me the truth…why me? Why did you choose to stay with me for that long?"

Joking was never an option at that time. I looked away from his gaze because I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I chose to stay." My heart was thumping very wild and I couldn't understand why my voice suddenly became shaky. "But when I do, I would tell you."

The next days have been a blur for me. I never got a chance to hang out with Kenshin because of the oncoming competition. Kenshin has been busy painting a picture that would best fit the theme while I was fixing some problems in the Student Council. Drat, why do I have to do this?

Two days before the said competition, I dropped by to check on Kenshin. The usual calm and collected man I once knew was replaced by a frustrated and haggard looking person. His hand kept on raking his fiery hair as he tapped his pencil on the other hand. I saw some littered paper everywhere and I think Kenshin was ready to kill the next person who would talk to him because I could hear him growl every now and then. I approached him cautiously and sat beside him. He suddenly glared at me with his amber eyes.

"This is your entire fault!" I shouldn't have come here.

"But you already agreed to this thing…and besides your fans are cheering you on." As if on cue, we some wild cheers outside the window.

"KEN-SAN IS OUR NUMBER ONE ARTIST!" I laughed uneasily when his glare suddenly intensified.

"See? So how's the painting…" That was a wrong move. Based from my observation, Kenshin still has no idea on what to draw for the competition. I think…no I know Kenshin was getting frustrated with all of this. I suddenly felt a little guilty about it.

"Did you come here to annoy me?" He growled and gripped his pencil harder. "Because if you are, then I suggest you should leave or else I would definitely kill you right now."

"Hey, it's no use murdering your number one friend." I took the paper and pen on his hands and smiled at him. "Creating a theme about peace isn't that bad. Why don't you rest for a while and let me think about this for a second." I looked at the paper while putting both of my fingers together. Whenever, I am in a serious mode or in thinking mode, I tend to shut the world out. Absently, I started to hum a melody that was stuck in my head while I doodled on the paper. I smiled when I saw the doodles on the paper because it just gave me a wonderful idea.

"Kenshin, where do you think peace came from?" Kenshin was clueless about what I was saying. I pointed at the symbol I drew on his paper and his eyes widen.

I drew a ying and yang symbol on the paper. I knew from the moment he saw my drawing he suddenly got what I meant.

"You're a genius!" He took the paper and pen on my hands and placed them down. He held my shoulder with a wide grin on his face. I thought he was starting to lose his sanity and if he does…it would all be my fault. "I love you Kaoru!" He hugged me and then kissed my cheek. Instead of drawing a sketch on his paper he suddenly sat in front of his canvas and started to scribble some lines on it. After that, he completely ignored me.

I think he didn't realized what he just did to me but I was glad that he finally loosens up. I stood up and left him and went straight to the bathroom. If you think I was perfectly calm and cool about it…THINK AGAIN!

'Kenshin just said he loves me but he just said it because I helped him on his work but HE KISSED ME! Well, it was just a kiss on the cheek, meaning it was a kiss of friendship...so that doesn't mean anything. But he said he loves me…who am I kidding?' I faced my reflection in the mirror; gently touched my cheek and smiled sadly. 'It is still warm…and somehow I could still feel his…' I shook my head trying to rid of troubling thoughts.

"Face it girl, if that mean nothing to you then you wouldn't fuss over it in the bathroom." I sighed dejectedly. "What is wrong with me?"

I walked out of the bathroom looking cool and collected as always. As if that mind shattering moment hadn't happened. I went to the Student Council's office to report to our president. For a moment there I nearly forgot that "I-love-you-kiss" but I guess I have to face it like a brave soldier sooner or later.

The meeting had ended 30 minutes ago and I was still inside the room. I hum some melody I knew and walked around the room.

"I am a brave lady and a Kamiya. A Kamiya never backs down on…things….and always faces their problems no matter how big it is!" I said while looking like a patriotic fool. "However, there are times when I have to pretend I'm not a Kamiya and this is a best time to act like a coward lady."

If somebody saw me, they would think I am another candidate in the bedlam.

"Maybe he had gone home…I mean it's already late." I looked at my watch and saw that it was just 4:30pm. "Or maybe he was still working on that canvas and he couldn't accompany me home." I grinned and slide the door open. Kenshin was at the art room, so if I went the other way he wouldn't see me. I ran on the hallways trying very hard to avoid Kenshin. I felt relieved when I saw the exit of our school. 'Just a little more and you're nearly at the gate.'

"Kaoru-chan?" I flinched when I heard his voice. Of all the days, my rotten luck has chosen this moment to attack.

"Shino, what a surprise? What are you doing in here?"

"_That guy is hitting on you, didn't you know that?"_ I just remembered what Kenshin has said to me before about him.

"I was waiting for you." I wanted to run and scream in fright when he said that. Curse that Kenshin for saying those freaky things.

"Why do you need something? Do you have any problems?" I have to approach him logically and innocently…I think Kenshin was wrong on his assumptions, Shino doesn't like me like that.

"Actually, I do." Please don't say you need me or else I will lie down on the middle of the street and wait for a bus to crush my body. "I've been courting this girl for months and I still haven't gotten a reply from her. I called her before but it seems that she is with someone…a guy." Maybe he is talking about some other girl because…oh please don't let it be me.

"Have you talked to her about it? Maybe you just misunderstood the situations. I watched a crappy show about the same situation that you had and did you know what had happened to the girl? She died in a horrible way." That was a lie.

"So, do you think if I told her about it she would say it's just a misunderstanding?" This guy is stupid.

"You are a bright boy, Shino-san." I sarcastically said.

"If I told you that I…"

"Wait! I forgot…um…my…pet worm…needs to…be groomed today. So, I have to leave right now or else my pet worm…would die." That was a horrible lie. "So, I wish you all the luck on that…ahem…girl." Without waiting for any response, I ran off as if my life depends on it.

I went first to Megumi, knowing that Shino would call me at my apartment. I didn't know how he knew my number but Shino really freaks me out. I watched Megumi interact with her patients and it amazes me at how different Megumi is when she wore that white coat of hers.

"I love you Kaoru!" I blushed when I remembered what Kenshin had done. Absently, I touched the cheek where he kissed me. An hour had passed and my cheek could still feel his warm lips…wow.

"Megumi, if you helped someone, did they somehow said I love you then kissed you?"

"No, why did someone kiss you?" I tried to look passive when I answered because I knew one little mistake and Megumi would know.

"What made you think of that? I was watching you interact with your patients and I was just curious." Megumi looked at me with those x-ray eyes of her and snorted. If she snorted it means I passed her scrutiny exam.

"Nothing, I just thought Ken-san did that to you?" Ah, here comes the psychology attack. The secret in this part is to make your face blank of all emotions.

"If Kenshin did that to me, I would pummel him to the ends of the Earth." I stood up and went towards the door. "Well, it seems you're not going to satisfy my curiosity so I'm going home and do my homework. See you!"

I suddenly realized, on my way home, that I didn't threw a tantrum when Kenshin did that. Normally, when a guy gets too close or just hold my hand, I would punch or slap the living daylights out of the jerk. Kenshin didn't just hold my hand but he also kissed me and what did I do? Nothing…absolutely nothing. In fact, I felt different and weird.

Is this what they call falling in love?

It was already 9:00pm when my phone rang. I picked it up and imagine to my surprise when Sano called.

"Hey little missy, what are you doing right now?"

"Hm, I'm watching TV and slacking off." I frowned because I was wondering why in the heck does everyone knew my number. "Where did my number?"

"Oh, I found your number in Kenshin's phonebook. Speaking of that little demon, did something happen to him earlier?" Other than he said he loves me and then kissed me on the cheek, nothing big had happened.

"Other than the painting contest, where he became Mr. Grouch, nothing big had happened." Sano was silent for a second there and I got worried that something might have happened to Kenshin. "Is Kenshin okay?"

"Right, now he is sleeping but earlier he was like Aoshi the second. That is a scary sight!" I sense something amiss in here. Sano isn't the type who would get worried if nothing BIG had happened.

"Are you really sure nothing had happened?" My heart was thumping wildly. I only felt like this whenever something bad will or had happened. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No. It's already dark and besides Kenshin is sleeping right now. I just called to have a chat with you and tell you embarrassing stories about Kenshin." He didn't answer my first question, but I would take his word for it.

I would eventually get my answers tomorrow…that is if I had the guts to face Kenshin.

Author's note:

No comment.

Reader – I'm so sorry about the grammatical error. I guess I was just frustrated and pressured about things.

I am thankful for all that had reviewed and I'm so sorry if I can't name you all in here because I am being pestered by my Brother From Hell.

THANK YOU GUYS!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Song for you

Disclaimer: Don't own this.

He didn't go to school the next day. If for some, they think that his absence doesn't seemed to bother me…they we're wrong. I went on to my usual routine at school but everything seemed so normal and usual. On our meeting, I found out that Kenshin had left the painting at our office. It seemed that he really didn't plan on going to school today. The thought of it makes me irritated.

"You really did choose Himura-san, well." Commented our president, as they admired the painting.

I took a good look on the painting and I was beyond awed by the painting that Kenshin had painted. It was a man and woman holding hands together forming a Ying and Yang. The clothes of the man were pure black while the woman wore a flowing white gown. There are vines surrounding the picture and I think I saw his signature on the veins of the leaf.

"He sure is something…" I mumbled beneath my breath.

'Oh my, I should call him right now and see if he is okay. I knew deep in my heart he needs me. He is calling me in my mind. He must be suffering a lot but I could sense he was waiting for me…WHAT A PIECE OF CRAP WAS THAT!'

Those things only happen in crappy romantic movies. It has always been like that, the guy would get sick then the stupid girl would act all worried about the guy. After that, the girl would visit the guy in his house where he is all alone. Lastly, they would share a romantic moment together. That is one hell of a horror scene that should be banned.

After the meeting, I unconsciously found myself walking towards the music room. I was about to slide the door open when I just realized what I was about to do. I sighed and with one last look, I left the place.

Shino was waiting for me at the school gates. If yesterday, he looked like a wreck for me, today…well he seemed fine. He wore a huge grin on his face when he saw me. I suddenly felt goose bumps when he did that but I smiled back at him. I belong to the family of Kamiya and the Kamiya never back down!

"I didn't know your meeting really takes that long." He suddenly said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Don't tell me you waited for me in here because I would really felt bad if you did." I really would because; he must have stood here outside for two straight hours.

"Then I guess you should make it up for me then." He grinned at me. I think I read somewhere when a guy did that, he is trying to be…blech cute.

"I guess I could do your assignment this time…" I mused softly. He suddenly laughed and touched my arm. I froze when he did that. I felt like the air escaped my lungs suddenly my vision wavers. Shino noticed this change in me, so the stupid guy held both of my shoulders and shook me.

If this continues, I don't know what will happen and as rare as it was, I felt fear. In my mind I saw a man walking towards me with a maniacal grin. Where is this coming from? Am I watching a movie that I didn't know?

I vaguely heard Shino screaming at me when my world turned dark.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the familiar white washed walls. Drat, I'm back here for no good reason! I turned my head to the left and I saw that it was already dark. I sat up from my bed while I tried to remember what had happened. I was about to remember something when I heard someone moved.

"I'm glad you were awake." I know that voice…that deep voice. I squinted to get a better look at this man.

"Why were the lights turned off?" I was about to voice out another complaint when the lights were turned on. "Kenshin? What in the heck are you doing in here?" He pulled the chair near to mine then he slowly sat on it while touching his abdomen.

"Well, the kid called my phone earlier ranting about a fainted woman in the school. I went to the school and imagine to my surprise when I saw Shino with a bruise on his cheek, a bleeding nose, and you slumped at the school gates. I brought you here at Megumi's room because I don't have the key to your house."

I think Shino used the speed dial on my phone that's why he contacted Kenshin. Of all the people to call, why does it have to be him? I am still not yet ready to talk to him. I couldn't bring myself to smile because I don't know whether to be angry or embarrassed. Angry because he planned not to go to school today and embarrassed because of yesterday.

"Okay…so what happened to you?" I gave him a look that clearly says that I know something and lying is futile.

"I fell on a motorbike last night." I raised my eyebrow at that explanation. I was surprised that he didn't lie to me about it. I slumped back and stared at the window. Honestly, after what had happened yesterday, everything seemed awkward. "I'm sorry." My eyes widen at what he said. Was he saying sorry for yesterday? Somehow the idea didn't seem to bode well for me.

"For what?" I faced him with a smile, a forced smile. I don't want him to know that I upset about everything.

"I wasn't there when you…"

"You are such a stupid man." He looked at me with surprise. "Why are you saying sorry for something you didn't even do. It is not your fault that I suddenly gone berserk when Shino held me. It is not your fault that I fainted…which by the way, I would like to ask you to forget it. The only fault you had done was that you didn't even come to school."

"Would you shut up?" He shouted in anger. "Didn't you know how much you scared me back there?" Okay, I'm getting lost in this conversation. "I thought…that something worse had happened to you!"

"Why are you acting like my…" I was about to say boyfriend but I stop myself. "..Father? Didn't you know you are starting to get on my nerves just by doing that?"

We were glaring at each other when Megumi stomped inside with Sano behind.

"Ken-san, why did you bring…?" Megumi didn't get to finish her sentence because Kenshin just went past her and left the room wordlessly.

I looked away when he left. I bit my lower lip.

"Kenshin said he wanted some fresh air." I immediately said knowing they would ask that question.

"Kaoru, did you remember something…anything?" Megumi suddenly went to my side and asked me cautiously. I thought she was asking about what had happened earlier but the look Megumi gave me when I answered her meant that I said something wrong.

"You know I have never seen a wimp guy before." Sano brightly said. "We saw him crying while staying away at you. Then he nearly fainted when he saw me and Kenshin arrived." He leaned in closer as if he was about to tell a secret. "Did you know what, Kenshin nearly beat that wimp up…I just don't know why…but he stopped and carried you here."

I may seem to listen intently at him but I wasn't. Kenshin's retreating figure seemed to occupy my mind. I think we just had our first argument and I don't know what to do.

"Can I go home now?" I asked tiredly. Megumi was about to protest but I gave her a look that said to keep it to herself. Dejectedly, she agreed and I refused Sano's offer after that.

After I got off the bus, I stopped by at the park and just like before, I saw him there. I soon found myself walking towards him. He didn't even spare me a glance when I finally reached him.

"Hey." He still chose to ignore me. I was at loss for words at that time. I can't joke around nor annoy him because I could feel that what we're having right now was serious. "I am not going to say sorry for what I said earlier. I…"

I was about to ask him the real reason on why he planned to not come at school today but if I did that the incident from yesterday would be open. If that topic somehow would be opened, what would I say?

"It was so annoying to think that you were absent today. People kept on asking me where you have been or what had happened to you." I said. I was way too cautious with my words. One minor slip from my statement and it would be the end for me.

Why am I making this hard for me? As if I was…I was…no I can't say it. I can't say that I'm in love with him because…it would be a clichéd romantic film if I did.

"I am getting tired with this drama, so I will forgive you." He glared at me and then he suddenly stood up. I grabbed his hand before he left but boy was he strong, so I used both of my hands to stop him. However, when I looked into his eyes, my grip loosened and soon I let him go. He didn't left but he stayed standing there with his back facing me. I guess it was time to be brave for once.

"It…it…"

"Why did you left so suddenly yesterday?" He asked me in a soft tone.

My heart was thumping very wildly and I started to wring my hands in agitation. "I…I honestly don't know why. All I ever wanted was to leave as soon as possible." I looked at his back and realized how hard it is to talk to a person's back. "Look about what I said earlier, you are really starting to get on my nerves by acting so overprotective when you really have no reason why. Did you know how much I hate that? Did you know how much you make me feel like an incompetent person?"

"You really think I have no reason?" I didn't answer that because I was afraid of his answer. "Okay fine, but you still haven't answered my question properly." Okay being dramatic doesn't work with him.

"Fine, I left because I was scared of you yesterday." I laughed but it sounded so hollow for me. "I've been thinking about it and I learned that I was so stupid to get scared over a little thing. I mean everything happened in a spur of a moment, right?" When this is through I would talk to the person who invented that "Spur-of-a-moment" thing.

I couldn't see Kenshin's reaction after I said that, so I didn't know what does he felt when I said that.

"Yeah, spur of a moment." He slowly faced me with his usual grin. Kenshin always smirk and grin but he never smile. I wonder what makes him smile? He held out his hand to me, but I didn't take it. I just looked at it then to his face.

"Kenshin? Did you know that when Shino touched me, I felt so scared and I start seeing shadows? I felt like I forgot something important but I don't know if I wanted to remember it…" He suddenly grabs my hand and I was surprised when nothing happened.

"Don't worry your stupid mind over little things." I got annoyed and I hit him in his stomach lightly, but I forgot he got injured at that area. He doubled over in pain and glared at me. "Um…are you okay?" He just answered me with a glare.

I could never believe we were okay after that. Kenshin and I never mentioned the spur of the moment thing again; however, we both knew we could never forget such incident. About the contest, Kenshin won 2nd place. It may not be the 1st place but he still won and that's all that matters. As for Shino, after I beat him up he still didn't stop on giving me chocolates but he was cautious when he's with me.

Today, I was at the bar with Kenshin. We were early so the bar was still empty save for Hajime-san. Kenshin was setting up the stage when Hajime-san left for an errand, but he would be back soon. I was watching Kenshin tune up his guitar when I suddenly went to the stage with him.

"So, this is what it feels like when you're on the stage." I face the imaginary audience smirked. "Citizens of planet Earth, I come in peace!" I looked back at Kenshin while laughing but he just sighed at what I did. "Why don't you loosen up just a little bit?"

"Shut up."

I saw that the microphone was already set up and I went over it. When I touched the microphone, I started to hum a melody soon Kenshin was playing the song. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why did you stop? Nobody is in here so you can sing and don't give me that crap that you sang like a frog." He turned the microphone and narrowed his eyes at me. He started plucking the first few notes and looked at me.

I guess I could do this just for this time. I mean nobody is watching me except for Kenshin.

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
you ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me  
and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault 

I looked at Kenshin to see I should stop because I was getting embarrassed with singing in front of him but he just glared at me.

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault 

As I said the line, I pointed jokingly at Kenshin. Kenshin raised his eyebrow then he rolled his eyes.

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long 

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

This part there should be a harmonica playing but since I don't know how to play a harmonica I just let Kenshin do the instrumental part.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

When the song ended, I laughed because at the irony of the song. I stopped laughing when I hear applause in the background. Don't tell me someone heard me sing.

"Kenshin was right all along. You really do have a wonderful voice." Hajime-san appeared in the shadows.

"Oh, that…um…you just heard the radio playing…"

"Don't listen to her, she's already senile." Kenshin flatly said. I glared at Kenshin for saying that.

"Why don't you sing that song again, but this time in-front of a lot of audience?" Hajime-san asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I mean I don't really sing that well." The truth is I was afraid to sing in front of many people. I got to think fast on how to get out of this situation. I looked at Kenshin, who just shrugged at me, when I suddenly got a wonderful idea. "If Kenshin would sing with me, then I would."

I knew that Kenshin never like to sing love songs or mellows, so this is my chance to…

"Okay." Kenshin said. What the…

I glared at Kenshin for agreeing easily at my suggestions. He just smirked at me and I finally realized that this was his revenge for everything I did. He is going to pay!

"Well, that settles it."

"However, she has to sing next week because we will have to work on our song." Why do I get this horrible feeling that I won't like the song he is going to choose?

"Sure, but what song are you going to sing?" This is a complete nightmare.

"Hey Kaoru, do you remember the time when we were in the studio when you helped me on my painting?" How could I forget that you STUPID JERK! "You were singing something at that time, what was that song again?" I'm going to kill you when we get home!

"Oh, I was singing the Barney theme song. If you want me to sing that then I would gladly sing it."

I LOOOOVVEEEEEE YOUUUUUU! YOUUUUU LOOOOOOVEEEEE MEEEEE!

Kenshin suddenly clamped his hand on my mouth, while he grinned at Hajime-san. Hajime-san's upper lip curled into a small smile at us.

"What a joker!" Kenshin laughed uneasily. "Come on Kaoru; tell me the title of the song."

"Bite me." I said once he took his hand off my mouth.

"Don't try me." He challenged back.

"Pretty boy." Kenshin frowned at that. I won this round because Kenshin doesn't know that Pretty Boy was sung by two girls.

"Alright, that is what we're going to sing next week."

KENSHIN HIMURA YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

I never saw or heard from Kenshin the next day, but who cares it's just only Sunday. One day from now and it will be Halloween! Yahoo! Too bad I had school on that day.

On Halloween day, I thought nothing could ruin my day, except for Akiha, but she could rot in hell for all I care. Kenshin finally made his appearance at that day, wearing a huge scowl on his face.

"I am not going to sing that song." He angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Too bad, you had already told them we're going to sing it." I sweetly said. Kenshin paled at that. I am going to enjoy every minute of this.

"Pretty whatever, wasn't the song you sang at the studio. What is the title of that blasted song?"

"I would rather die than say it to you." I crossed my arms and smirk at him.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to eat this…very expensive chocolate." He pulled out a bar of chocolate from his bag and waved it to my face.

"I hate you." I scowled at him. Kenshin just smirked at me while slowly opening the chocolate. "At the Beginning."

"You sure you're not lying?"

"Does this face looks like I'm lying?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Kenshin smirked and gave me the chocolate. I frowned at him for doing that. "You think you could buy me with chocolates? I am a lady with…oh what the heck." I took the chocolate from him and frowned, I really should find a counter attack for chocolates. "Hope you faint while singing that song!"

"So, that settles everything. We're going to my place after class for practice."

"WHAT?"

After school, I wanted to say Kenshin kidnapped me because it was against my will to go to his apartment. I mean after the bell had rung, he suddenly pulled me out and dragged me. I dug my heels on the ground but Kenshin just gave me a look that if I continued to do this he would carry me in front of everyone. I was about to shout, "HELP, SOMEONE IS KIDNAPPING ME AND THIS MAN IS NOT MY BESTFRIEND!" but I stopped myself when I saw his eyes. It was cold amber and those eyes never came out whenever I annoyed him like this. Something bad must had happened. I know I wasn't the reason because the moment I saw how cold his eyes he suddenly turned away.

Minutes had passed and he was still in a bad mood. I was just glad he didn't pour his anger on my wrist that he was holding because I was sure there would be bruise on it the next day. I had enough of this drama already so I pulled away from his grasp, which has loosened for a while and stood in front of him with a frown on my face.

I love you

You love me

We are happy family

With a great big hug and kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too?

I gave him a big smile when I ended the Barney song. He looked at me and then he sighed. I noticed that his eyes had turned purple again, good.

"You are stupid, baby princess." I frowned and pinched his cheeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, never call me that name again?"

"You look so cute when you're angry." I could feel myself blush at that but I'm glad he's not mad anymore.

"Don't force me to kill you." I stopped when Kenshin suddenly stopped.

The building was ten stories high. The walls were cream colored and the roof was painted in red.

"My place was at the eight floors." Kenshin pointed up. I followed his gaze and I still couldn't believe that I am here.

As we climbed up, I could hear the faint music in a distance. Kenshin just went ahead as if the music always happened in a daily basis. I ran towards him and he opened the door with me beside him. What would happen next was a complete head ache for me.

It was like a slow motion movie, where the drum stick was flying toward me. I never got the chance to evade it, as it hit me square in the face.

"That…didn't hurt a single bit…" I hiccupped and looked at Kenshin's worried face.

"Little missy, are you okay?" Sano asked worriedly.

"I guess you should run right now, Sano." Sojirou advised Sano happily.

"That…"I inhaled deeply. "Kenshin…where is your bathroom?" Without any word, he led me to his bathroom. I pushed him gently away from me and closed the door. Once, I knew I was locked inside the bathroom, I snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

I could hear Kenshin pounding on the door and his pounding was making me irritated.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?" I shouted while I slumped in the door while touching my face. It really hurt like hell and I think my forehead is bleeding. When I pulled my hand away, I saw blood on it.

This day bites!

I took my handkerchief in my pocket and made it run on the water, and then I put it in my forehead to stop the bleeding. I could see some tears starting to form on the corner of my eyes. Damn it!

"Kaoru, open the freaking door!" Kenshin came back again.

"Just a minute!" The bleeding still hasn't stopped but if I waited for a few more minutes it would soon stop. It has been that way for me.

"Where are the keys, Sano?" I heard Kenshin shouted.

"Dude, I would give it to you…choke…would…just let me go."

This is so troublesome. I opened the door, with my hand on my forehead. When Kenshin saw me, he let Sano go and checked my forehead.

"You're bleeding…"

"Yes Einstein. Gosh, you are so bright I could kiss you." I sarcastically said. Once again we we're on a glaring contest. I would make sure I would be the victor this time!

"I guess we couldn't practice right now…" Kenshin mused.

"Hey, don't stop the party just because there's blood on my forehead. Let's start this."

Sano kept on apologizing the whole time for what he did. What really happened was that whenever, they would have a session like this Sano gets carried away. Kenshin kept on checking the wound but I kept on glaring at him for doing that.

Kenshin's place was not that big or too small. The instruments are placed on the living room. His living room set are complete, the sofa are covered in black leather. There is TV and beside it was his sound system. On to the right was his and Sano's bedroom, they share this apartment. I didn't enter their bedroom because I don't want to. If you pass their bedroom, you could see the kitchen. The kitchen was so clean and wow. The utensils are arranged neatly. Kenshin never left my side when I entered "his KITCHEN" because he was afraid I might pollute it.

This month we, had our first fight, our first…ahem..., and this month was the first time I sang in front of him. I may not realize it…or I just chose to ignore it, but this month…I realized had fallen for my best friend.

AN: By the way, I want to greet that guy Happy Birthday.

Sorry for the delay, my internet card had run out. Drat that brother of mine. Oh yeah, read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Detective Kaoru, Cased closed!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it!

Did you guys remember Kenshin's mood yesterday before I sang the Barney song? Well, I thought that was through but boy was I wrong? Today he was in a dark mode…where you have to back off.

"You want to know a little secret?" I said to the brooding Kenshin during lunch. Today, Kenshin hid on the student council office. I really admire those girls, they are like hound dogs. "Your face turns ugly whenever you're frowning like that. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind or maybe I could sing you another song?" I happily said. He just glared at me and then he continued to brood. I just took his silence as a yes…I am so evil. "You asked for it…"

I was about to sing the Sailormoon song when he clamped his hand on my mouth. I guess he doesn't want to hear it, too bad I just memorized it yesterday.

"Whatever you're going to sing, please just spare me this time." He slowly pulled his hand away and laid his head on the table. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." I looked at my lunch…and silently thanked Megumi for making it. "Want some? Megumi made these for me!" He just looked at my lunch and declined. I don't want to say it out loud but I'm getting worried about him. "I had fun yesterday, although I am worried about you guys because you're a rock band and…" I said trying to lighten things up.

"They don't mind about it. They also think you are ready for Friday." After that he just looked at me and said nothing.

"Is there something on my face or are you falling in-love with me?" He smirked and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't touch the merchandise!" I swatted his hand away and fixed my hair.

"I want you to stay away from Shino for now on." I stopped brushing my hair and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Shino might freak me out sometimes but he is still…an acquaintance."

"Just do what I say!" He bellowed in anger. I was surprised at his outburst and his stare. His eyes had gone cold and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Kenshin?" I asked softly as I slowly reached for his hand. "What's wrong?" If he would just give me a plausible reason, I might agree but Shino has been a nice guy for me and I would hate to lose a friend.

"Forget it." He suddenly stood up and left me alone in the room.

I thought that was already bad but the worse is yet to come.

After my meeting, I was surprised that Kenshin was waiting for me at the music room. I smiled at him and went over to him.

"I thought you're mad?"

"I was but I figured out you were just too stupid to realize everything, baby princess." I frowned at him and left him alone in the room while stomping.

"Hey where are you going, the exit is this way?"

"Bathroom!" I shouted back. "Just wait for me a little bit." I ran towards the bathroom and did my thing. Mrs. Arizawa, the janitress, came in the bathroom just as I was about to exit.

"Kamiya-san, good afternoon!" she greeted cheerfully. I like this lady because she's nice. Before I met Kenshin, she would always wait for me to finish at the music room before she close the school.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Arizawa. How are you these past few months?"

"I'm okay but you should hurry up or your boyfriend will get mad." I blushed at that comment.

"I know and he's not my boyfriend. Well, I got to go. See you again, Mrs. Arizawa!" I bowed and left her to clean the bathroom.

"Finally you came out; I thought you got your head stuck in the sink." That's disgusting. I narrowed my eyes at him and snorted. I am just glad my parents aren't here to see me snort or else I would have hell to pay.

"Idiot." I mumbled when he finally caught up with me.

The next day, I barely got to school in time. I was nearly panting when I reached the door…okay that was an understatement; I was having hard time breathing. When I got to my seat, I closed my eyes for a moment and took long deep breaths. I could feel Kenshin's worried gaze on me but I was spared when the teacher came in. In the middle of the teacher's lesson, the intercom buzzed around.

"Would Noda… Himura, please come to the principal's office immediately?" Almost all of the boys in our class stood up, except for Shino and some brainy guys, and left the classroom. I wonder what's wrong.

When I saw Kenshin left the room, I got this gut feeling that something big and bad would happen. I don't know what made me look for Akiha but my gut feeling got worse when I didn't saw her. The boys didn't return for the next period. This is getting bad. I knew that everyone was also asking the same questions as I do but I have to remain calm as a role model and as a class representative. Kenshin and the others came back during lunch. All of them wore a dark expression on their faces which confirmed my gut feeling. I immediately asked Kenshin what was wrong, the moment he sat beside me.

"Get lost." He looked at me as if I did something wrong to him. I wasn't scared by his scowling face but his eyes. They were cold as steel and I feel like Kenshin was capable of doing something bad. His grip was already deathly white and he suddenly pounded it to his desk. I don't want to leave but the look he gave me tells me I have to but that doesn't mean I wouldn't give up. I managed to corner one of the people who were called and "asked" him what had happened.

"That slut, she accused us of something we didn't do and now we're going to be expelled."

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously.

"She said we wrote those things about her in that bathroom." He pointed at the girl's bathroom and I thanked him for the information. I went to the bathroom and I was shocked at what I saw. The cubicle doors were full of vandalism about Akiha being a slut or whatever real things about her. I don't even like Akiha but what I saw in the bathroom made me cringe. Kenshin couldn't have done this, I know it.

I was called into the Student Council office after that. I never uttered a single word on my way to the office. I stopped on my tracks when I heard loud shrieks on the hallway. Who could that be? The shrieks became louder as I got near the office. I opened the door and everyone's eyes, well mostly, stared at me. I saw a fat lady who wore a lot of jewelries standing in front of the council and, whoa, the principal is also here. The fat lady was red all over her face and she…looked a lot like Akiha! She must be her mother. Beside the fat lady was Akiha, who was bawling like a baby.

"Oh good, Ms. Kamiya you're already here." The president said with relief. I sat on my usual seat and looked at everyone seriously. "I think you had already known the situation and…"

"I want those kids to be expelled! Nobody has the right to do that to my daughter! She is a well-bred lady and…" I wanted to barf at what this woman was saying. Akiha was and will never be a lady. Is this lady blind? "What kind of institution are you running?"

"Actually this school is one of the best academies there is in this district." I coolly said. Akiha's mother and everyone looked at me. "By the way Akiha, how sure can you be that these men really did those things? Do you have any proof?" Akiha glared at me once I asked that.

"How can you say that? You of all people should know that these men hated me so it's no wonder that they could do that!" She has a slight point in there…everyone really does hate her.

"Ms. Kamiya, why do you protect these delinquents, they should be expelled in school?" Her mother intervened again. If these two would say another insulting word again, I won't hesitate to hurt them.

"What I'm trying to say was. Why accuse half of my classmates when you don't really have a solid proof?" I calmly said then I looked at Akiha again with a cool gaze. "Why go all the trouble when you could accuse the person you most hated, for instance me?" I said challenging.

"Ms. Kamiya, you can't be a suspect in here because we have a witness." The principal laughingly said. "The janitress saw you yesterday leave the bathroom before her and you came late to school today." If I know any better, the principal couldn't accuse me because I'm an asset to this school. Drat, sometimes I hate my family name.

"Ms. Principal, I won't leave this school not until those delinquents got expelled!"

"I had enough of this! Don't call my classmates delinquents because they are not." If I had just looked at the President and the principal, I would see them look away but no, I was too angry to notice. "I would personally prove to everyone in here that my classmates are innocent."

Akiha's mother laughed at that. "What would we do if you can't?"

"I would let you do what you want."

"You would get yourself expelled if you don't prove it by Friday?" Akiha suddenly spoke. Everyone immediately raised their objection for this. I knew it Akiha has a hidden motive in this.

"I would." I answered confidently. I wouldn't let Kenshin be expelled by some things that he didn't do, OVER MY DEAD BUT BEAUTIFUL BODY!

The student council and the principal gave me a long lecture after that but with my mood right now, nothing can stop me. In the end, they only gave me a full support in this and kept it a secret to everyone. Proving their innocence was an easy task because all I had to do was to borrow their notes, by saying the teacher needed it, and compare it to the graffiti. I sighed in relief when none of them matched. It just proves that their innocent. Akiha's reasoning on why she accused them was plain simple, these guys rejected her.

The only problem was who did it? I mean there are a lot of people out there who hated Akiha.

As the day progress, I still couldn't figure out who did it and I still can't find Kenshin. I was just lucky earlier when he left his lyrics to me so I was able to prove his innocence. I went to Megumi after class, seeing that Kenshin left me alone to who knows where. Well, even if he was in there, I wouldn't even go home with him…just not today.

"I want to remind your appointment this Friday with me." Megumi said while writing on her notes.

"Why don't we reschedule it this Saturday?" I said while massaging my temples.

"No…what's wrong with you?" I suddenly felt Megumi's stare on me. I smiled at her.

"It's just school work, nothing big!" I said trying to brush off everything.

"NOTHING BIG?" I would pretend am a psychic so I would be guessing she would give me a long lecture about taking care of my health. "You're having a headache and I'm guessing by tomorrow you'll get sick again."

"Don't worry I'll just sleep it off and by tomorrow I'll be okay." I said tiredly. Why do I get so tired easily these past few days? Megumi looked at me and sighed.

"I'll let you go for now but you'll be staying at my place today so I could watch over you." This day really bites.

The next day Kenshin's mood became darker as ever. I was just glad his fans club decided to stay away from him for now. Akiha didn't come to school today, which I think was the best. I don't know what to say or do when he's like this but I wanted him to know that I'm always here for him.

"Hey." I softly said to him. He didn't look at me or even greeted me. "I already know what had happened and I believe that you didn't do anything. Everything is going to be okay I promise you that."

"Would you please leave me alone?" He suddenly spat angrily. "You're starting to annoy me by saying things that has nothing to do with you. You're just a meddling brat, so get lost!" I was hurt at what he said but I'll be dammed if I would let him know about it.

"If that's what you want." I stood up and left the room. I stayed at the restroom after that trying to figure out who is the culprit. The only clue I had was that, there are three culprits because of the style of handwriting and one of them has paint on the heel of its shoe. I just can't go over to them and say; "Hey can I see if you have paint on your shoe because you might be the murderer" okay, I should stop watching that Detective kid show.

Does Kenshin really think of me like that, a meddling brat? Wait, where did that thought come from?

Thinking troublesome, yet hurtful things, like that wouldn't help me. It also didn't help me to see Shino, the moment I stepped outside the bathroom, wearing a smug expression.

"You must be happy right now that Kenshin is finally leaving." I stopped and glared at him. "I mean it is just right for him because he is a jerk for doing that."

"You really do enjoy telling falsehoods to everyone. It is such a shame that I once viewed you as a gentleman." I coolly said. I knew I am angry because I am somehow using big words, I just hope he understand it.

"Why are you getting touchy over it?"

"I am not touchy, I am just simply aggravated and if you continue to speak to me like this I might cause big harm to your well being." He paled and ran towards our classroom. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back because I sense something wrong.

School has ended and I still haven't seen the culprit. The class still knew that by tomorrow they would be expelled. They didn't know that I would be expelled if I didn't solve this. I think that would be fine as long as Kenshin and others are okay. Tche, I'm turning into one of that dramatic heroine in some anime show.

When I got home, Megumi was waiting for me at my empty apartment. She immediately wore her worried look that moment she saw me. I think I must have stressed myself out and must have looked very pale from everything that had happened. Megumi fussed and ranted about my worsening health…worsening health, that was funny!

"You're not going to school tomorrow!" I knew she was going to say that so I had no choice but to tell her that I am helping Kenshin and others. Her answer was a scream of frustration followed by toppling over my treasure box in the cabinet. We both sighed and started to pick up some papers and cards that were scattered on the floor. I nearly laughed when I picked up the birthday card from last year. All of my classmates, including Akiha and her imps, wrote some messages in it. Wait…all of them wrote in it so that means…I opened the card and imagine to my surprise when I saw their handwriting in it. This must be an early Christmas Gift!

The next day Kenshin didn't come to school but Akiha did. She was crying pathetically again but too bad for her, this class is full of Kenshin's fans club and boys that hated her guts but I must admit she really do has a lot of guts to do that. I looked at Kenshin's empty seat and frowned, he really must have taken it hard. I didn't know Kenshin could be such a wimp.

I wanted to scream in frustration at the clock because it was moving so slow! When lunch came, Akiha came over me and cried.

"I'm sorry you're going to be expelled…" I smiled back. What a pathetic actress.

"Wow, you must have read my mind." I left her pondering on my weird message and went straight towards the principal's room. Inside, the president is with her fidgeting in their seats.

"So?" The president asked and I gave her a smile.

"I already know who did it…it is none other than Akiha, Tamara, and Shino." I gave them the card. "Inside you will see that their handwriting would match at the bathroom and if I'm right one of the three would have a stain in the heel of their shoe." Both the principal and the president smiled in relief, because I would get to stay. I knew watching that Detective Conan was worth it.

The three only got suspension as a punishment, drat. But who cares, I get to fix the problem! Now there's only two problem left…

"Hey, Akiha." I called out to her while she's erasing her graffiti with paint. She glared at me when she saw me. "You're plan might have worked but you still lack the evil mind I posses. If you somehow do it again, I won't hesitate to bring you down." I threatened. "But please do enlighten me as to what possessed you to do that?"

"It was for revenge…Kenshin doesn't deserve someone like you so I decided to take him but he was so worried about you that he has to give up our relationship…" This girl is delusional. Asking a crazy lady about her motives was a bad idea. I ignored her ranting and went straight to the classroom. I looked at Kenshin's empty seat once more and thought about the things he said yesterday. I felt my chest and throat constrict and…I felt weak. If he would just go to school today…I guess everything will be okay.

Megumi was waiting for me at the school gates holding a large paper bag in her hands. "Come on slow poke, we are late!"

"Late for what?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Sano told me that you're singing tonight. So we have to dress you up for the night!" Oh no! Please someone save me! If I manage to see that rooster head I would definitely kill him!

The staff of the club are already in and Hajime-san too. Somehow I wanted to flee and hide in my bed because I just can't do this, not without Kenshin.

"I'm not going to sing…Kenshin is not here…so it's not worth it."

"Don't worry about that stupid nephew of mine! He will come or else…" Hajime-san's eyes glittered dangerously. "Why don't you go at the backstage and fix yourself up?" Megumi didn't need to be told twice as she ushered me at the back to change.

An hour had passed and I found myself glaring at Megumi. "I am not going out looking like this. I look like a…clown."

"Whoa, little missy, is that you? You look great!" I glared at Sano when he came in. I looked once more at my reflection and frowned. I wore a light make-up with my hair in a half pony tail. I wore a white long sleeved v-neck shirt, a brown skirt that has a slit at the back and two inch heel sandals.

"Have you seen Kenshin?" I must have asked a hundred times and the answer is still the same, no. Kenshin, where are you?

"Don't worry, Ken-san would surely be here or he would miss your beautiful face." Megumi smiled slyly. I hope she's right. Aoshi came in and just looked at me for a second.

"We're starting." He simply said. I wonder what's his longest sentence?

"What? What about Kenshin?" I don't want to say I'm in a panic mode. Actually, I am very calm. I am calm as a river and air…AHHHH DRAT!

"Don't worry everything would be alright! You'll just have to sing in solo." Sojirou calmly said. Sometimes his calm aura irks me.

"Me sing in solo? Are you crazy? Could you stop smiling for a second?" I would have ranted and raved all day long but they already pulled me onto the stage. The tables were set in the center and there is a small space for them to dance in front of me. Megumi sat with Hajime-san in front. Great, the place is packed and Kenshin is still isn't here.

Where are you Kenshin? What happened to you? Are you okay?

I looked at Sojirou and he nodded at me as he started to play in his piano. I reached my shaking hands to the microphone and looked at the crowd. Wrong move…they were all looking at me and I had this wild imagination that they would eat me alive which is great because if they do, I wouldn't have to do this. I closed my eyes and, wow, I saw Kenshin's face and I suddenly calmed down. Now I know why those sappy romantic flicks like to have an image of their special someone in their mind. The intro had been played twice and everyone was looking at me in anticipation…this is it.

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey

I looked at everyone and smiled…I could do this.

Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

I was about to sing the next line when…

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart

I was shocked to see Kenshin beside me singing. He actually came…he is actually here. Now everything will be alright.

When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start 

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you 

I kept my eyes on his during the chorus then I have to pull away and look at the crowd.

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart 

Everyone was clapping when we hit the high notes.

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Suddenly the band stopped playing and it was only Kenshin and me who sang the next lines.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

I reached out my hand to Kenshin and he took it in his. I smiled and bowed in front of the audience. They were clapping and shouting and that is where my fear had flown away. The crowd went wild and they kept on cheering for more.

"Dude you were awesome!" Sano and others followed suit when we went at the backstage to rest up.

"That was great and you should sing solo next time!" Sojirou happily said.

"Same here." Aoshi said…I should teach this guy how to speak a three or more sentences.

"Kao-chan, that was great and I got it on tape!" Megumi suddenly barged in and gave me a death hug. Wait…did she say tape? OH FREAK!

After a lot of congratulations, everyone save for Kenshin and me, left the backstage to mingle with the crowd. Kenshin just sat at the far end corner completely ignoring me.

"Hey?" I called out to him. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Dude, don't tell me we're having this conversation again?" I said. I stood up and sat beside him.

"But…I said…"

"I know what you said and I understand everything. You were just having a bad day and you found me to take all your anger out."

"You don't understand! I said some horrible things and…"

"Which is true…and if you keep on apologizing at me, I will kill you." Kenshin glared at me. I just don't want to hear him say those words again because it just reminds me of the things he did…but I would give him credit for it because few people had guts to apologize.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." I yawned and I suddenly felt tired.

"Sure, if you ever do that again…I won't forgive you that easy."

"You're tired already?"

"I have a long day and don't ask. By the way, you can come to school this Monday." I was so tired that I didn't hear what he had said after that…all I know is that I'm sleeping on something warm.

Author's note:

Wow, I got so many reviews and I am so happy! Makakagawa ako ng maayos sa next chapter kasi Election! Translation: The next chapter might be passed earlier because I am not editing some fics…maybe. The next chapters might require a lot of tissues…so there I just warned you guys!

Crazygurl – No comment, Nakausap na kita sa phone!

Akira – Thank you…Thank you…I also love KK pairing…I also love KK pairing. Oh wait, Thank you 3x.

Solou – really, I thought it was just ordinary. LOL Thanks!

Leah T. – How come? Hehehehe!!!

Little Sakura-chan – You know it already.

Alwyzme – LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG Review THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNKK yOOOOOOOOUUUU!

Animebdoll – It would get far more interesting

Read it and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dreams and Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own

I had my blood transfusion the next day but since I stressed myself out because of that stupid incident I was forced to have a complete bed rest in my apartment the day after. I wouldn't really complain because I have no energy to do that. Today, I just want to sleep but it seems this was my bad day.

"Kaoru you have a visitor today." Megumi distractedly said. I buried myself under the covers and groaned. She's my doctor yet she's accepting visitors?

"Send that person away…I want to…sleep." I grumpily said. I turned to my other side and started to doze off.

"It is amazing that you still have your temper even when you're sick." Oh please anybody but him. I groaned and took a peek at my inconsiderate visitor.

"I would have to leave for a while so please take charge." Megumi instructed the newcomer. Megumi if you will leave me alone with him I will kill you! "Kaoru has a slight fever so I want you to call me if there is any slight change." Megumi said in her professional tone. I hate you Megumi.

"Megumi…" I said sweetly. "Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"I still have work at the hospital. You're not my only patient, you idiot." Megumi said as if she was reprimanding a small child. I looked at Kenshin who wanted to laugh at the scene.

"You, what are doing…here…?" This time I turned my attention to Kenshin. Megumi has to be lying because I am perfectly fine and if I'm fine Kenshin has to leave.

"Don't you remember? This is our second month." Kenshin said as if it was just nothing. He was standing at my doorway wearing a worried look. Second month of what…oh no! I was cut of from my tirade of thoughts when Megumi's cell phone rang.

"Oh, I got to go…" Without any farewell, she ran off outside. Kenshin pulled a chair beside my bed and touched my forehead.

"You really are sick." He softly said. He sat on the chair while looking at me. "Well, that ruins everything."

"What?" It really takes a lot of my strength just to speak to him. I suddenly felt so heavy and drained.

"I am planning to take you out today but it seems I would be playing nurse for a baby princess." I didn't react to that name because I just can't…or maybe just a little.

"If I got well…you're dead…" I threatened playfully. However, it seems that my energy got really drained because my eyes are getting droopy. "I'm sorry…if I can't talk right now…got to sleep…but you'll be here when I wake up?" I don't know what had gotten into me to say my thoughts out loud. Maybe it's the fever talking.

"Sure." When he agreed, I fell asleep immediately.

The sweet aroma from the kitchen had wakened me up. Who in the world would dare to use my untouchable kitchen? Yet, that person sure does know how to cook. Even though I still felt so dizzy, I walked barefoot towards the kitchen. Imagine to my surprise when I saw Kenshin hunched over in the stove busily stirring something. My eyebrow rose in curiosity and I silently sat down on the chair to watch him.

"You should still be in bed." He reprimanded without looking at me.

"But daddy it's only…" I looked at the clock and saw that it was just 3:30pm. "I slept for four hours!" Whoa, I must been really sick. I felt dizzy again so I laid my head on the table. "You would make a great housewife." He visibly flinched when he heard that. I laughed at his reaction. "But I wonder why aren't you still hooked with someone?" Great, not only do I feel bad but my brain is also messed up.

"No comment."

"Ok fine…but what is it that you are looking for a girl?" He took a bowl and poured some soup in it. "Oh, great soup…what I am a sick…oh yeah I am!" I drawled lazily. He frowned at me then he placed the bowl at the table. I just stared at the soup and I suddenly felt queasy. I heard him sigh then he picked up the spoon and my eyes widen at what he was about to do. "Don't you…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he suddenly shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"This is the first time I saw you blush like that." He was grinning as he said that, he looks nice when he does that. Where did that thought come from? I glared at him and snatched the spoon. I started to eat by myself while he just stared at me. It is really unnerving. "I'm looking for a girl who is full of life, a girl who amuses me to no end. She must be strong inside and out. She must have a long hair and beautiful eyes. She must also know me inside and out and she mustn't be a flirt." He suddenly said. What in the world is he talking about? Oh yeah, he's just answering my question earlier. "I have this weird dream that the girl I'm looking for would stay with me forever until we both get old and gray…of course there would be lots of grandchildren." He said all of those things while looking at me. Is there a drool in my face or is it my sickly face? I tried to keep awake but I feel so tired and I'm having difficulty in breathing.

"You're already looking for a wife…sheesh. You're going to be a bachelor forever because that girl doesn't exist." At first I thought I was that girl he was looking for but when he said that the girl MUST BE strong inside and out and could stay with him until retirement age…I suddenly lost all hope.

I yawned and my dizziness came back full force.

"But she does…" I could hear blah blah after that.

"Guess…we will…have a hard time…looking…that girl…for you" Then I remember nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin was surprised when he suddenly saw Kaoru nearly hitting her head on the soup he just made. He just thanked his fast reflexes for catching her just in time. He touched her forehead and felt that her temperature has risen. He carried her gently to her room and immediately called Megumi. Megumi advised Kenshin to take care of Kaoru for awhile until she arrives. Kenshin never felt scared the moment he saw how pale Kaoru is with sweat dripping on her forehead and her shallow breathing. She looked like a wreck but for Kenshin, a beautiful wreck. He immediately snapped out of his daze and set to work. Once he had put the towel in her forehead, Kaoru's eyes opened and smiled at him.

"Mama, you're here…" Then she closed her eyes.

"You're sick but you're still crazy." Kenshin softly said. He caressed her soft cheek and his lips curled when she leaned onto his touch. He was completely taken by surprise when Kaoru suddenly held his hand and gripped it weakly. Her face calmed when she touched his hand. For Kenshin, he didn't mind if they just stayed like this. If he could make her feel slightly better, he won't let her hand go. The moment has to end when Megumi arrived. Megumi immediately set to work after she ushered Kenshin out. Kenshin paced back and forth in her living room.

Kaoru's place was quite nice and fairly large for a single person. Her living room is complete in appliances and furniture. He knows that Kaoru doesn't know any household chores, except for cleaning dishes, that's why he was surprised to see her place immaculately clean…maybe the work of the hired maid. Even though she might not say it, or rather constantly deny it, she is a pampered rich lady.

After quite some time, Megumi came out and joined him in the living room. She wore a jaded look on her face. She sat in the sofa and looked at Kenshin.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked. Kenshin declined and sat adjacent to her. "For now Kaoru is okay but we mustn't relax until her fever broke down." She softly said. When she saw how quiet Kenshin had been she sighed. "Did you know that Kaoru worked hard these past few days because of you?" Kenshin looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "You didn't know?" Megumi leaned back. "I must have made a wrong decision…I thought you would take care of her. You should have known that she wasn't feeling any better at the beginning but what did you do? Where were you?" Megumi calmed herself up because her voice had started to rise.

"I didn't know because, I left her. I am such a worse friend." He hung his head in dismay.

"You're right about that one." Megumi suddenly said. "But I would let you off the hook this time. Prove to me that I made a right decision for letting you take care of her. Besides, your punishment isn't through yet, Kaoru would give you a harsh one."

Kenshin didn't answer her. Instead he just stared at his warm hands that Kaoru once touched.

- - - -

I must have been dreaming because I just saw Barney dancing with Spongebob and Shino…okay this is not a dream this is a nightmare! I blinked my eyes and saw that I'm back in my room but I think I am still dreaming because Kenshin was sleeping on a chair. That position must be uncomfortable. I took the cool cloth away from my forehead and placed it in the bedside table. I guess I was noisy because Kenshin suddenly woke up and checked my temperature. Wow, dream Kenshin seems so real or maybe this is reality? I saw Kenshin slowly sat at the empty chair beside me and stared at me with those purple eyes of his.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you tell me the reason you're sick was because of me?" One of the disadvantages of being sick was that I can't lie that well.

"Don't be such a vain person. I did that because I was a class representative." He scowled at me because he knew I was lying. "Ok fine, how could I tell you when you stayed away at the beginning?" he bowed his head in shame. I really hate telling the truth.

"I stayed away because I was afraid. I guess I should tell you the reason why I suddenly transferred in our school." What? I weakly tried to sit up, good thing Kenshin was there to help me. "I used to study at a school exclusive for boys. It was a rowdy place but it was fine because everyone left me alone." I frowned at that. How could everyone do that to him? "Don't look at me like that." Kenshin should take a work as a mind reader. "There was this new guy who thought he could dominate the school. At first, I ignored him thinking he was just a stupid air bag but one day he cornered me with few of his friends at the bridge. They tried to attack me but…" He looked away clearly embarrassed by what had happened.

"You fought back and threw them over the bridge. The school administration found what had happened so they decided to expel you. They changed your records so you could be accepted at a decent school." I finished for him. His eyes widen at what I just said. "What?" I innocently asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a psychic." I laughed softly. "No, the truth is I just made that up." The look that Kenshin gave me was really priceless. I really just made that scenario up and I too was amazed at its accuracy. Kenshin didn't know whether to throttle me or laugh but he just settled with his usual scowl. "I'm glad you told me that but honestly I don't really care. I don't care if you're a terrorist, but it would be nice if you really are a terrorist. All I that I care was that I befriended a nice and handsome man." I leaned back and smirked. "I think this is the right moment where I would give you a hug…although it is an out of character for me to do…but I would let this pass because I'm sick." Okay that doesn't make any sense.

Kenshin's eyebrow rose up. I was just glad that it was already night time because Kenshin couldn't see me blush.

"You're sick and you're crazy." He simply said. He never moved an inch he just grinned at me. I refuse to lose this round so I pouted and gave him my puppy eyes.

"This invitation would expire in 10…9…8…7…" I frowned when still remained in his seat. "3, 2, 1. Get lost!" Kenshin stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Well baby princess, you're still not well so you better rest up." Kenshin might not give me a hug but…he kissed my forehead. "Good night." He left the room and me looking like a fish out of water.

I didn't go to school for three days but Kenshin always kept me company after classes. He even brought the whole band one day and Kenshin kept on reprimanding Sano about being too loud or whatever floats their boat. On the day that I was finally going to school, Kenshin surprised me by waiting at my door step with lunch in his hand, both his and mine. My health got better with each passing day and we both fell on our usual routine. However, one fine Sunday I decided to execute my evil plan.

"Hey, I haven't got back at you for that horrible remark about being a brat." Kenshin scowled at that. I stood up and breathed in deeply. "Can you smell it? It's the smell of the oncoming winter and Christmas! It's the smell of a wonderful gift that a certain stupid someone would give me."

"Why does this scene seems familiar?" Kenshin asked as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Forget about it, let's go out and have fun! I don't want to waste my Sunday morning at the park doing nothing." I happily said. I stood up and looked at him with an evil glint in my eye. "Since you're a gentleman, you're going to pay!"

After a lot of arguments, which I won in the end, Kenshin finally agreed to go out with me. At first he wanted to cringed when I pulled him in a mall and scare him by pretending I wanted to shop. Then I dragged him in a cinema because the poor guy is starting to look awful the moment I said I wanted to go at every shop. Besides there is this cool movie I wanted to watch, I just don't want to spend my money. There were three choices of movies that we had, including the show I want. The first movie was a romantic teen movie flick. I would rather kill myself than watch that trash. The second movie was cartoon. The movie is about these crazy bears that sang songs about love and friendship and all that stuff that would make me cringe. The last movie was the one I've been waiting for, it was about a funny pirate and a dashing English man.

"I think we should watch the romantic movie because it is so cool! I heard it is the best movie ever! Since this is our first date, we should watch this romantic flick or do you want the cartoons?" Kenshin paled…or maybe that was green… when I said that. I think he wanted to hurl when I chose the first movie. I laughed while pointing a finger at him. "You're so stupid! I thought you already knew me better than that! You should have seen your face!"

In the end we watched the pirate movie. We were both engrossed in the movie that we never had time to chat inside. Once we got out, we were talking about how great the special effects and the plot but Kenshin frowned when I said how cute the English man was. After that, I pulled the annoying man inside the photo studio.

"Why don't we just go to that sticker picture booth?"

"What?" I had no idea on what he was talking about? "Forget about that! We are already here!" I happily said then I dragged him inside. The photographer was too happy and too perky when he saw us. When he was about to take our picture, he suddenly frowned and fixed our pose. The pose was very….um…I just can't find the right word for it. Both of Kenshin's hands were on my waist while my hands were on his chest. I tried very hard not laugh because Kenshin is touching my ticklish part.

"Why won't you hug him back?" I blushed at what he said. "You two look so good together!" He smiled cheekily. If I manage to get out of Kenshin's hold I would kill this guy!

"What? Are you crazy?" I faced the grinning Kenshin and scowled. "Tell him we're…"

"Honey, I thought you wanted a picture of us together?" WHAT? WHAT DID HE CALL ME? I blushed even harder when Kenshin pulled me tighter…oh my! We looked like we were in a lover's embrace! The position I'm in was very embarrassing yet comfortable. The photographer smiled at our pose and took our picture. I'm not going to show this picture to anyone.

After that…um…scene…I immediately went ahead of him and went inside the bookstore. Books could make me calm…books would calm me down…books are…DRAT!

"That photographer is sure…crazy." I said in a high pitch voice. I blushed and looked at an array of books; hey that's my favorite book. I pulled the book and started to scan it…wait why does Kenshin…I looked at him and saw that he was wearing his astonished look.

"What? I'm not an illiterate person, you stupid guy!"

"Amazing, the baby princess is reading…ah…Sherlock Holmes! Do you really understand that or are you just pretending?" I wanted to punch his face for saying that…wait maybe I could.

"Ha! You just don't know classic literature that's why you're a sour grape!"

"Whatever, hey after this where do you want to eat?" I looked uneasily at him and I immediately pretended to read the book when I felt his glare. "Don't you dare use that pouting look again! You haven't been eating properly since you recovered and I'm getting worried! You're going to eat whatever I'm going to buy you and that's final!"

"Hey daddy, bug off?" I sarcastically said.

We went to get our picture after I dragged Kenshin at the Children's mini zoo at the rooftop and wow I got to give that photographer a credit. I didn't know if Kenshin really did it on purpose but in this picture I finally get to see Kenshin's smile. His face looked so handsome and peaceful…wow I'm falling in-love all over again!

I was still busy looking at our picture when Kenshin dragged me to a fast food restaurant. Kenshin went into the line and ordered our food. The lady cashier was smiling too sweetly at Kenshin. I wonder if it's legal to hurt the cashier? I looked at the tray of food that Kenshin had bought and I frowned at what I saw. I think Kenshin went overboard in ordering because he ordered two complete rice meals, two large fries and a salad. He calls this healthy? He carried the tray towards the empty seats and sat down. He didn't start eating until I started. Honestly, I kind of lost my appetite ever since I got sick. Megumi did a complete check when Kenshin rattled on her, but she found nothing wrong. Still, both of them kept an eye over me. It took us an hour to finish everything up and we left the mall after. We both wandered aimlessly and we soon found ourselves back at the park. The sun had just set and this was the best day ever. I sat on a park bench and stared up the sky.

"Hey Kenshin, remember when you told me that you didn't have any friends? Well, I don't believe you." I said the moment Kenshin sat beside me.

"What made you say that?" He asked in an amused tone.

"I'm a psychic." I grinned but I didn't look at him. "I just used the powers of logic and reasoning, Einstein." I plainly said. "Besides it's hard to believe that you didn't have any friends even back then when you're just a kid."

"Well there are some people who tried to befriend me but in the end they all left." He sadly said. "Before I met you, I didn't quite treat Sano and the others as friends but now I do. Yo0u change me you brat and I hate you for that." I know he really didn't mean that hate part.

"You shouldn't be bitter about it because leaving is part of our lives. People come and go but they always left memories and lessons in us."

"That is the most serious thought I had heard from you." He chided gently. Great, this is the reason why I don't like to voice out my thoughts. I didn't know if he agreed on me or not but I was glad that he listened.

I usually didn't like the quiet atmosphere but the comfortable silence that we shared that moment was something I wouldn't exchange. "Hey, would you still stay after ten years?" He suddenly asked.

I frowned for a second the moment he asked that question. What he's asking me was very impossible. I smiled even though I know how broken it might seem. "In ten years…I might not see you anymore because…you're already married by then…with lots of kids and a nice job while I'll go back to my planet." Kenshin suddenly frowned and worriedly looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said but his frown deepened when I said that. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?" He stood up and reached for my hand. "Come on let's go home." The moment I held his hand he gripped it tighter and smiled at me. "Kaoru, ten or a hundred years from now I still want you to be there at my side. Remember the crazy dream I once told you? Well, I want you to fulfill it for me." I smiled sadly at that.

It is a wonder for me to fix that smile when all I wanted to do was to breakdown. How could he ask me such an impossible thing? How could he say those things if in the end I would just break his heart?

I put on a happy mask the next day for Kenshin. I don't know how he noticed it but I was glad he didn't ask anything. Kenshin kept on telling me funny stories about Sano, Aoshi, and Sojirou the whole time. I know that he wanted to see me really laugh and I am thankful for that.

Megumi dropped by my apartment that night to check up on me. It seemed that Kenshin called her up today because he has a gig. While doing my assignment, I decided to ask Megumi something.

"Hey, do you think there is a possibility that I might live until 80?"

"Well if you continue your medication…"

"Don't give me that kind of answer?" I interrupted her from her professional mode. "You only act that way when you're hiding something. I want you to be really honest and tell me the truth."

"Do you really want the truth?" She asked. She was starting to get uncomfortable with our topic…because I'm her close friend and she's telling me something big. I nodded and waited. "Have I told you anything about the vaso-occlusive crises or any of the symptoms you might feel?" I shook my head and sighed knowing that she was in her doctor mode once more. "These are periodic of intensely painful episodes and they are life-threatening. Due to your weak body, the chances that you would survive…is…very low."

"How soon is that?"

"We still don't know."

"Oh well, that's life right? Thank you." I finally said as if nothing had happened. I knew from the beginning what her answer would be but I just want to hope. Megumi stood up and suddenly hugged me from behind.

"I know that chances are low but I would do my best to help you, I promise you that." I hung my head and touched her arm. "When would you tell him?" My eyes widen at what she had asked. She sat beside me and looked at me seriously.

"Someday." I vaguely said while twirling the pen in my fingers.

"He'll know sooner or later and he will hate you for not telling it." She reprimanded.

"I know." I softly said. I know how much he would hate me but I just don't know how to say it. How could I when he wanted me to be a part of his dream?

"So, when will you tell that you love him?"

"I already had shown him…WHAT?" I accidentally told her…OH MY GOSH! Megumi now wore a triumphant smirk on her face. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about?" Suddenly the wall became interesting to look at

"I get it. You don't have to explain." Megumi said wearing a sly smile. Oh please no! "I mean you are the kind of person who would rather show what you feel than say it out loud." This is getting embarrassing…I would rather talk about my health than this! "So did Kenshin realize your sad attempt in showing how you feel?" I looked away because I REFUSE TO ANSWER! "Oh my God he does! So did he already tell you that he loves you?" Somehow, the memory when he told me he loves me and then he kissed me on the cheeks came back, full force! "This is so sweet!"

"Don't you have any on-call duty or something right now? Your starting to annoy me!" I folded my arms and growled angrily.

"You look like Kenshin when you frown like that. Did you know that married couple looks…?"

"SHUT UP!"

The next morning, it was very cold and Kenshin was waiting at my doorstep, again. I smiled brightly at him and together we walked to the school.

"Hey, what are going to do at our Christmas break?" He asked casually. My bright smile suddenly turned into a dark scowl. "What's with the scowl?"

"I'm going home for Christmas." Regretfully, I might add. "We're having a small get together." Small get together my ass. "What about you? What are you going to do this Christmas break?" I said quickly changing the topic.

"Same." He replied simply. I doubt we are thinking the same thing. "So are you going to go somewhere after class?"

Hell yeah! I am going to buy you a Christmas gift and for my family too. Hmmm…I have to tell a wonderful lie.

"Actually yes, I'm going to…an orphanage to donate…Shino." Kenshin looked skeptic at that.

"Okay." He scratched his head and smirked. "I'm not going to join you later on because we have a gig today so you better be careful on going home…or do you want me to call Megumi for you?" I declined and went on my way. This is great!

After class, I dashed immediately to the exit and waited at the bus stop. I already have an idea on what to give Kenshin and it took me a week just to think about it. I was strolling along the town and look at different shops. Another 30 minutes, after buying everyone their gifts I still haven't found Kenshin's gift. This is getting frustrating and I had no choice but to do it myself. I bought all the things I needed and stuff them in my bag. I was happy and nervous when I got out of the store and went to the bus stop. The sun was about to set but I didn't care because I was so happy. I'm so happy that I didn't notice someone was following me. While walking to the bus stop, someone put his arm at my shoulder. I froze and glared at the stranger who dared to touch me.

"Hey I can't help but notice your beauty. Would you want to hang out with us?" I saw that this man had a friend beside him. Both of them wore a grin on their face that may seem innocent for a normal girl…but I'm not a normal girl.

"Don't touch me you low scumbag." I said in my dangerous tone. How come there are no people around here? Where is everyone when you needed them? I could feel my heart racing but I have to be calm in this kind of situations.

"You're scary, but I like that. Why don't you come with us and we'll have some fun?" He pulled away and suddenly they smirked. I have heard those words before but where? I saw one of them started to approached me and I suddenly reacted by hitting my bag in his head followed by a high kick in a gut. "YOU BRAT!" The man bellowed in anger but I was too late to react when the other guy held me in my arms and that is where my mind blanked out while it started to play a forgotten memory.

- - - - - -

Kenshin was just walking towards the bus station when he saw a lady in trouble. The lady looked limp and he knew that she was in deep trouble. He went over to help but he was surprised…no rather furious when he saw that the lady was Kaoru.

"Let her go." Kenshin growled dangerously. Both men who held Kaoru immediately froze in fear and looked at Kenshin.

"Hey man, we…were just trying to help our retarded cousin…"

"She's not your cousin." Kenshin moved closer like a predator ready for a kill. He immediately pushed the other man to ground and moved in closer to the man who held Kaoru. He tore the man away easily as if he was nothing but a mere insect. He knew that the first man he pushed was charging at him so he landed a hard punch on his face before that man could hit Kenshin. When the other guy saw what Kenshin did, he foolishly charged at him but Kenshin punched him in the gut. The man doubled over in pain and Kenshin immediately went over to Kaoru. He looked at her and saw that her face was blank. He called her name softly and when he saw that she didn't respond he shouted. The men ran in fear but not without vowing revenge, as usual. Kenshin ignored them and shook Kaoru harder this time. Fear gripped his heart when Kaoru didn't even respond so he gave her a sounding slap. That woke Kaoru up but because Kaoru has a terrible reflex, she punched Kenshin in the face.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru suddenly asked the moment she woke up from her daze. Kenshin was nursing his aching face but when he heard his name being called he immediately lost his temper.

"YOU BRAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE SOMEONE WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME UP? YOU STUPID GIRL, DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I SAW YOU…IN TROUBLE? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I DIDN'T CAME? YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID INCONSIDERATE WOMAN!" Kaoru flinched at every word he said. She clenched her hand as she looked away from him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T CAME?" Kenshin continued on his tirade. It seemed that anger and fear dominates his heart at that time and Kaoru wanted to cry.

- - - - - - -

I know it was my fault for going alone in here in the first place but I didn't know it would turn out this way? I really have no idea that the town was a dangerous place at night time. I really didn't have any idea.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T CAME?"

"I would be kidnapped and they would call my parents for some ransom." I said. First, that horrible memory returned and then this…I am such a messed up person.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!" I flinched once more as he started to grip my shoulders harder and shook me hard. "THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" I wasn't prepared for this but it just happened.

He suddenly pressed his lips into mine without warning. I couldn't escape because his hand was holding my head in place. There wasn't any sweetness at that kiss. It was rough and I felt like he was punishing me. This wasn't the first kiss I was dreaming of. He pulled away and for the first time in my life I cried.

"I'm sorry." I said through my tears. I hung my head and cried silently. He frowned and pulled my head back to look at me in the eye.

"No…no…stop it. I was the one who should say that. I shouldn't have kissed you and I don't have any excuse for losing it." He kept on brushing my tears with his hand as he said those words.

"I'm sorry." I said once more then I cried into his chest. I don't know why I couldn't stop crying and apologizing to him. Maybe I am insane because if I am still thinking normally I would have run away but no…I stayed and cried into his shirt.

We never talked about that kiss after that. He accompanied me to my apartment until I have calmed myself down.

"What were you doing at the town the first place?"

"I just bought some things." I vaguely answered.

"I won't ask anymore because I don't want us to fight again."

"I just remembered something." I suddenly said while we lounged around in my living room. Kenshin looked at me curiously but I didn't look back at him. "Two years ago…I was still living at our house. I was a foolish naïve girl back then who believed that everyone was my friend…maybe I still am. It was afternoon when I got a call from those so-called girlfriends of mine. They said they were in trouble and they need my help. I immediately rushed at that place, without thinking, but imagine to my surprise when I saw them drunk. I found out that they only need a scapegoat so that they wouldn't get into trouble for drinking. I stayed at the living room because I was worried about them and they wouldn't let me come near them." I snorted at that. "Those girls forgot to tell me that our guy classmate, who was also drunk, was at the living room. I thought he was harmless so I just ignored him but he suddenly…pushed me down and tried to…" I shook my head as if trying to erase that horrible scene. "Anyway, I think I went on a rampage or whatever you call it because the moment he tried to do something bad…I hit his…um…" I blushed and Kenshin winced when he finally got what I mean. "Then, I punched his face and gut. After that, I ran to Megumi and fainted." I looked at Kenshin and I could see a swirl of emotions on his face. There is disbelief, fear, anger, and rage…wait anger and rage are just the same. Hey, I feel better after getting it all out and now I am back to normal. I don't want Kenshin to bother so I pretended to be nonchalant about it. "Hey, you should go home." I suddenly grinned at him. "It is not appropriate for a guy to stay at a lady's apartment this time of hour."

"You are a crazy woman." He ruffled my hair and smirked. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Kenshin, you don't have to be sorry about that…kiss. It wasn't your fault." He smiled softly and then he nodded.

"Well, my princess is making me go home so, see you tomorrow." He kissed me on my cheek and then he left. If kisses were like that, warm and sweet, I would have asked for more.

We both never got the chance to hang out days after, except for our gigs at the club. I don't really mind because I have to wrestle with this demon blasted sticks and yarns.

"You are doing great, that is if you're making a very long bandage." Megumi suddenly asked. Oh yeah, I'm hanging out at the hospital. I glared at Megumi and ignored her. Now let's see if I want to change colors…okay…drat I don't know how. "What are you making?"

"I'm making a jacket…but since I only know how to do it in a straight line I'll just create a muffler."

"Good luck with that." Megumi shrugged and went to her next patient.

Ha! I'm Kaoru Kamiya and making a muffler is just a piece of cake…even though I just made it for the first time.

A week had passed and Kenshin's present is…under construction and I only had two days left before I leave. Ha! I'm Kaoru Kamiya and a single muffler is just a piece of cake!

I finished the muffler the next day but I'm so tired. I'm just glad I still have time to scan my books for the exams tomorrow. Kenshin never suspected a thing because I kept telling him how expensive his gift was. I made him believe that I just bought him a gift. Tomorrow after class, my father would pick me up. I just hope he brought a decent car with him.

I won't tell what had happened at the exams because it so boring. However, while waiting for my father at our classroom, I gave Kenshin my gift.

"If you open it before Christmas I will haunt you down and kill you." I threatened before I give him my gift. "Oh yeah, could you please give the rest of the gift inside the bag to everyone?"

"Sure whatever." He shook the gift I gave him and sighed. "Oh good it's not a bomb…thank you." He then gave me the tube canister that he was holding for awhile. "Merry Christmas." He looked away with a blush staining his cheek.

"Oh my, you gave me something." I wonder what's inside? "The evil Kenshin gave me something!" Kenshin suddenly frowned. I grinned and shook the canister…there is a weird sound inside. "I love you dude!" I said without thinking then we heard a commotion outside the school grounds. Oh no…please no! I looked at the window and saw a Mercedes entering the school ground. I immediately called my dad on my phone.

"Dad if you park in here I would go home by myself!" I was annoyed that my father brought that car and even parks it inside. Everyone would know my secret!

"But Kaoru…"

"Dad I mean it!" I interjected him.

"Okay, meet me at the second corner of the street." My father sighed.

"That's okay, bye."

When I closed my cell phone, I saw Kenshin wearing his amused look. Tche troublesome, this is the reason why I don't want to be picked up by my parents.

"Don't ask just come with me. I want you to meet my dad." I plainly said. I walked ahead of him…okay maybe stomped was a better word for it. When I got into the school grounds, I could hear everyone talking about the car that just passed by and how rich that person must be. I continued on my way clearly ignoring everyone. Once I got at the said place, which I was glad that nobody was in sight, I immediately pulled Kenshin inside the car and closed it.

"Hey Kaoru, how are you?" My dad greeted me. My dad has the same black hair and blue eyes as I do. At the age of 35 something, he is still considered as a hunk by many, yeah right. He wore a white shirt and khaki pants, yet he still has this reeking aura of filthy rich.

"Dad, why did you bring this car? Have you forgotten that I don't want anyone to know that we're…you know?"

"I'm sorry but Yahiko took the car that you wanted." THAT BOY! IF I GOT HOME I WOULD TORTURE THAT KID! "By the way, are you by any chance Kenshin Himura?" He asked the silent Kenshin who sat beside me.

"Yes sir." Kenshin politely said. My dad laughed and turned on the ignition. Kenshin wore a panicked look once my dad started the car.

"Don't call me sir...just Mr. Kamiya or Katsushiro-san would be fine." Before Kenshin was about to get off my dad immediately drove off. "I want to apologize if my daughter had caused you a lot of troubles."

"DAD!" I can't believe it my own dad!

"Don't worry Mr. Kamiya, you're daughter might be a brat but she's okay." My father laughed at Kenshin's reply. HELLO, I'M STILL HERE YOU FREAKS! I folded my arms in annoyance and looked at the passing scenery. Kenshin and dad kept on talking about me, what an embarrassing moment, as if I was not here. I would just wait until Kenshin had got off to know dad's real impression of him.

"So here we are!" Dad announced happily and looked at Kenshin. "Well Kenshin, I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter." With his hand on the door, Kenshin smiled politely at dad.

"You're welcome Mr. Kamiya. Goodbye."

I transferred at the passenger seat and said my farewell to Kenshin. Once we were at a far distance, dad faced me with a big smile on his face. "I like that kid. He's polite, responsible, funny, and handsome." This is weird…usually my father didn't like any men that came close to me. Oh no, don't tell me dad has fallen for Kenshin! "Kaoru listen to me, please be nice to him." I choked when I heard that. Is this scene right?

"What?" I was completely shocked at dad's attitude. My father just grinned at me. This must be a sign that my Christmas break would be a twilight zone.

Author's note:

Well, that's it folks! If you had your tissues right now, please keep it for future chapters! What else…um…if you had any questions and suggestions you are free to send me a message. Oh yeah, I was supposed to pass this yesterday but I got some minor problems.

Akira – thanks

Angela – Kaoru won't say what she feels, she would rather show it because she doesn't believe in saying I love you would work that well. Kenshin also knows this that is why he is acting that way.

Crazy girl18 – I hope you would help me in making Kenshin's life a complete misery…in real life.

Gogopenguin – Okay, I've decided to include the good ending, since you asked nicely.

Skyphoenix – Yeah I know. Sorry bout that.

Animebdoll – Hope you'll also like this chapter.

Alwyzme – So I hope this chapter answers your question about Shino. Shino is still a good man compared to that new char. You will soon meet that person, because she's going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Under the falling snow

Disclaimer: Don't own

I really felt so weird when I went back home. It's like I've left a hundred years and everything is still the same. I think this is what they call a nostalgic feeling. I never realized how much I missed everyone in here. Everyone greeted me warmly, from Mr. Nishida, our butler, to Mrs. Asane, our maid. Mom still hasn't made her appearance or my devil incarnate brother. I was about to retire to my room when Misao barge in and gave me a bear hug.

"Kaoru, how are you? Where are my souvenirs?" Okina suddenly appeared with a big smile on his face. Trust that old man to look for souvenirs first before greeting me. Kashiwazaki Nenji or rather Okina is Misao's grandfather; he loves to hit on young girls, which gives me great entertainment on watching him being bash around by them. He also has this weird habit on tying his beard with a ribbon, which he said gives him points to ladies…POINTS TO KILL HIM IF YOU ASK ME!

"I am fine you old maniac. Thank you for asking about me." I sarcastically said.

"Don't tell me you didn't brought you're favorite old man a souvenir?" He whined. I shook my head and ignored his wailing.

"Hey, I just saw a fine young lady in the kitchen…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Okina was gone in a flash.

"Hey Misao, do you want to hang out later on?" I asked Misao after I closed the door. Misao agreed and plopped down on my bed.

"So, what's new on Kenshin land?" Oh no! I have to find a way to get out of this.

An hour had passed, and trying to change the topic to something other than Kenshin, my mom finally arrived and joined us. She has this brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. My mom always wore a sweet smile on her face but she's scary when she's mad. She could also have her crazy moments, which I am proud to say I inherited. Today, she wore her light blue corporate attire.

"Kaoru, have you been eating well at your apartment? Megumi had been updating me about your health and I wasn't happy with what I heard." Mom is still the same worrywart…but I wouldn't change her for anything. "I also heard you got someone taking care of you."

"His name is Kenshin, Aunt Kirara!" I put my arm on Misao's neck and gripped it.

"That is so funny! Kenshin is just a friend who loves to cook. Actually, he is kind of like Shougo-niisan…but in a different fanatical way. No erase that, Kenshin is just a sweet friend who loves to take care of his friends." Mom smirked and shook her head.

"Sure honey." Mom said as if she didn't believe a word I said.

"So, what time do we have to go at this party tomorrow?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Kaoru Kamiya! How many times do I have to tell you never call this event a party? This is a soiree that only happens twice a year." Soiree, party, happenings…it's all just the same for me.

"Okay…" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because I just heard Yahiko downstairs. It's time to kill my little demon brother.

My brother greeted me with an annoying smile when I saw him. "Hey ugly monster, what dark forces brought you back?"

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SNOT FREAK? HOW DARE YOU USE THE CAR?"

"You look hideous when you're mad. When are you leaving?" Yahiko asked with a bright smile.

"I will stay here forever as long as I could make your life miserable." I hissed in annoyance.

"I would like you try." He shrugged then went past me. "Nice meeting you ugly."

I was so annoyed that I threw my shoe and hit him square in the head. He turned around and looked at me with murder in his brown eyes. I wouldn't blame him because the heel of that shoe is one and a half inches.

"YOU FREAKING UGLY MONSTER!" He roared in anger. I stood my ground and glared at him. He was about to attack when I stepped aside and watched him went straight into the wall.

"It's good to see you kissing the wall little brother." I said then I left him lying on the floor. Ah, winning felt so great.

At dinner, they had prepared my favorite dishes and I think they went overload with it. Usually we had a polite talk at the table but not today.

"Honey, I had already met Kenshin Himura." My father suddenly announced. I nearly choked on my drink when he suddenly said that.

"Oh really, so what do you think about him?" Mom asked with a curious glint in her eyes. Why are we having this kind of conversation?

"Dad is smitten with Kenshin, mom. He also told me to be nice when I'm with Kenshin." I interjected suddenly. "For your information dad, I have been nothing but a good girl when I'm with him."

"I doubt." Yahiko suddenly butt in. "You're attitude doesn't resemble anything of an angel."

"Are we talking to you, brat?"

"I really told her to be nice at Kenshin because I know Kaoru could be hard to handle sometimes." Dad calmly said. I can't believe my own dad would personally say that.

"Dad you should be on my side. You shouldn't say things like that…I think. I mean from what I have seen in TV, the overprotective father would always tell their daughter to stay away from the guy. You're breaking the social norm." My parents and Yahiko laughed at what I had said.

"Honey, this is not a television drama or a romance novel you usually read and watch." Mom said while laughing. She has a point maybe in reality the father does the opposite things I usually see in TV.

"Kaoru, I know saying those words would be useless to him because I could already see that he would take care of you." I smiled at dad for saying that. Trust dad to be sappy at moment like these. Freaky!

"Yeah ugly, this is your chance for escaping the life of an old maid." I really hate my brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kenshin was staring at the phone debating whether or not to call her but he was really curious. Slowly, he dialed the number Kaoru had given him. He wanted to put the phone down when he heard the first ring but there is no turning back now. After five rings a sleepy voice answered him.

"Hello?" He immediately recognized her voice the moment she said hello.

"Good morning, Kaoru!" Kenshin shakily said.

"Yeah…" He could hear her groan from the other line.

"So, how are you?" Kenshin wanted to hit his head on the wall for a wonderful ice breaker.

"Hm…fine."

"Today is Christmas Eve, what are you up to?"

"Party tonight." Her answer was followed by a yawn. He smirked amusedly at the way she was talking. He remembered the time he brought her to the hospital where she suddenly leaned onto him and then forget it the next day.

"It seems you're still sleepy so I'll hang up right now." Kenshin felt like hanging up and calm himself down…because for him this is giving him a heart attack.

"Okay…Kenshin?" She sleepily said. "I love you." Kenshin's eyes widen and he felt himself blush.

"I love you too baby princess." After that he heard her soft snore from the other line. 'It seems she had fallen asleep, again.' Kenshin put the phone down with a smile on his face. Megumi was right. If you want Kaoru to be honest there are only three ways: first, she must be sick. Second, she must be drunk. Lastly, talk to her when she just woke up. The only downside in this thing was that Kaoru would never remember anything once she's sober.

Kenshin was happy when he heard her say that. She loves him and that's all that matters.

- - - - - - - - -

Why do I feel like I've done something big this morning? I feel like Santa Clause came and announced that everyday is Christmas. I also got this weird feeling that I don't want to see Kenshin because I did something again. All I remember was that I was holding the phone when I woke up…but who did I call?

"What happened that could make you smile like that?" Mom asked curiously over lunch. "You've been humming and playing the piano since this morning, did I miss something?"

"That is a good question mom but unfortunately, I don't have the answer for it. Maybe I had a wonderful dream."

"Dreams like taking over the world with her ugliness, I suppose." Yahiko taunted. This is weird usually I would have wrung his neck by now but I didn't. I just agreed and went back to my meal. "Wow, ugly sure is in a good mood."

I may be in a good mood but you know what they say, good things don't last.

"You may kill me right now but I won't wear that…thing!" I folded my arms and glared at my mom. It happened when I was reading a book in my room when mom barged in with Misao.

"Tell me a good reason why you don't want to wear it and I might listen for once."

"That is a dress worn only by…stick ladies." Tche, I refuse to look like one of those girls I saw on TV.

"You mean models." My mom corrected me in a tired tone.

"Kaoru, models are not stick ladies they are mannequins!" I sweat dropped at what Misao has suddenly blurted out with a big smile.

"Okay." I said. "Why can't I go in my usual clothes?"

"Those clothes are not fit for a lady like you." Uh oh, my mom is getting pissed. "We are not going to a simple party; this is a soiree we're talking about. This is not just a simple casual party…this is a formal party."

"If that's the case then I'm not going anymore." I cheekily said.

I shouldn't have done that. My mom went into a righteous fury, I named that so don't ask, and I have no choice but to wear the sad excuse of a dress and was forced to put on a make-up. I looked at myself on the mirror and sighed. Oh drat, I look nice. The make-up artist really did his voodoo magic, by putting on a light make-up. I couldn't recognize myself…I look like a real lady…but it compliments the dress I wore. The dress was a sleeveless purple long gown. It wasn't fluffy or girly but I am not used on wearing clothes that doesn't have sleeves. I feel so exposed. Lastly, I wore silver sandals. I was just glad I had lessons about poise and posture because with these heels I would fall the moment I took a single step. Oh yeah, because of this sandal, I was forced to walk "gracefully" and act all lady like. Mom is sure a sadist.

While on the road, I glanced at the passing scenery and clutched Kenshin's gift tighter. I didn't know why I brought it but I feel like he's here with me. I just wanted to think of him but I don't want to see him. I feel so embarrassed whenever I think of meeting him right now. I wonder what he is doing?

The air was so cold when I stepped out of the car. I have to pull my coat tighter for warmth. I looked at the building in front of me and sighed. I don't want to know how much they spent on this event. I followed everyone inside and onto the ballroom hall of the hotel where we got separated. A large chandelier hung from the center of the room and the floors are carpeted in rich red. There is a stage at the center …an empty stage save for the mike stand and a velvet curtain. There is also an orchestra playing at the side where there are few couple dancing at the center of the room.

Everyone was already present and I smiled at that. I immediately saw my grandfather who was busy talking to a group of people. He is my grandfather in mother side, by the way.

"Grandpa!" I greeted happily. He turned around and looked at me with surprise on his face. He immediately hugged me then scrutinized my appearance. Daemon Akira, my grandfather, was a very nice man…rather the greatest grandfather ever. Even though his hair is already white and there are wrinkles in his face, his brown eyes still held that youthful mirth that I always love. He is the only grandfather that I know because dad's father was already dead two years after I was born.

"Little Kao-chan seems to have grown up quite nicely. That dress fits your beautiful face." I blushed at what he said. "You look so well today…I'm glad." My health is not a big secret in our family…and I was just glad they still treated me like a normal person. "I heard you have a boyfriend, is that true?"

"You just only heard it so there is no proof." How in the hell did they know about…wait Kenshin is not my boyfriend so there's no need to be agitated about it.

"Everyone, this is my granddaughter, Kaoru." He introduced happily. "Kaoru, these are my business associates." Oh yeah, I hate to admit this but grandpa holds one of the largest cleaning company in Japan. Mom was supposed to be the heir but she just gave it to Yahiko instead. I also heard he has some business affiliates somewhere. I looked at his guest and one certain couple caught my eye. The red-head man has these rich golden eyes while the brunette lady…looked a lot like…Kenshin…even the purple eyes.

"Please to meet you everyone." I greeted them back. "Well, grandpa I have to look for Shougo-niisan, Sayo, and Kamatari, or else they would be hell to pay." Grandpa laughed and let me go. With so many people, I have a hard time finding them, heck even Misao. Where are they? While looking for them, I think I saw…a familiar red-head in a distance. No way. Just like in those crappy movies, I approached the guy and called Kenshin but when I touched his shoulders he turned out to be some other guy. He is a sad excuse for impersonating Kenshin!

"Sorry about that…you were in my way. Uh…hey Kenshin there you are!" I pretended that I saw Kenshin and left hurriedly. I really hate moments like this. I think I'm losing my mind…I guess I should call a psychiatrist. I think I'm starting to become senile like Okina…hey Okina is getting bashed up again, cool!

"That was embarrassing." A deep voice said. I turned around with a scowl.

"Get lost Shougo-niisan!"

"That is a nice dress Kao-chan!" Sayo suddenly appeared beside Shougo. "It really suits you." Sayo and Shougo Amakusa are sibling and my cousins. Shougo is older than Sayo and I. He has this long brown hair that is tied neatly and fierce eyes. He is also like Kenshin, who has a horde of ladies that followed him around, but Sayo and I are just the only girl for him. Sometimes I just wished he would just get married to lay off our case because his overprotective attitude is extreme! Sayo is older by a year than me. She stands as an older sister figure for me. She had a dark chocolate hair and green eyes…a classic beauty if you ask me.

"So who is this Kenshin?" Shougo-niisan asked with a dark expression. I smiled and folded my arms.

"He is just…a special friend." I know that Shougo-niisan would continue to ask some irritating questions so I had no choice but to do it.

"Hey Sayo-chan, could I borrow nii-san for a sec?" Sayo shook her head in amusement and gave the astonished Shougo to me. "Let's dance nii-san!" I pulled him off to the dance floor and we both danced the waltz.

"I'm surprised!" I tilted my head in confusion. "You're dancing with me." I smiled softly at what he said. "Back then, you turn ballistic whenever I tried to get near you but now…you've changed Kao-chan…for good." Yeah, I nearly punched him just for ruffling my head.

"You, my dear nii-san, is still a hopeless charmer." I grinned when he twirled me around the dance floor. "So, after this how many ladies do I have to fend off for mistaking I am your girlfriend?" Shougo-niisan looked around and grinned.

"I think they had doubled from the last time." I sighed. Back then, I was cornered by a horde of ladies in the back room for mistaking that was Shougo-niisan's girlfriend. I was just glad Sayo and Kamatari came to my rescue…I also have a hunch Megumi threatened them after that. I smirked and leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"Well, I guess I have to use my psychic powers."

True to Shougo-niisan's word I was the target of heated glares of the ladies. I guess this is the disadvantage for staying away in the limelight for too long, only few knows that I am his cousin and the eldest daughter of Kamiya. Kamatari finally showed her face during dinner. As usual she wore a fashionable gown. Kamatari Honjo is a boy crazy, fashionable, gossip queen girl…but she's nice once you get to know her.

"KAO-CHAN! YOU WOULDN'T GUESS WHAT I SAW EARLIER!" Kamatari squealed while jumping up and down.

"Hello to you, Kamatari. I'm so glad you asked how I was." I sarcastically said. Kamatari pouted, knowing how much she wanted to tell me this oh-so-wonderful-news!

"I just saw a group of hot men in the crowd! I didn't know Megumi and Misao knew such Gods!" What? I guess Kamatari had just too much drink today.

"Sure."

"One guy was so cute with his ice blue eyes and another red-head hunk!" I gave Sayo a pleaded look but she just returned it with an apologetic smile. Please somebody save me!

Like an answered prayer, Misao went to the stage wearing a big smile. I wouldn't mind if she do something evil but from the way she looked at me, oh hell no!

"Merry Christmas everyone I know how hard it is to eat without a small entertainment…" Oh drat! "…and luckily, we have someone in here who gladly told us that she would perform tonight!" MISAO, I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS! I gripped my fork harder and smiled sweetly at Misao. "She is the eldest daughter of Uncle Katsushiro and Aunt Kirara. Let us give a warm applause to Kaoru Kamiya!" I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me with anticipation while some looked at me with curiosity. I stood up and went to the stage. Before I take the microphone from Misao I whispered a threat that didn't scared her. "Everyone, Kaoru has decided to sing "Eternal Snow" for us." WHAT? I pasted on a smile and faced the crowd. I saw my parents and grandfather looking proudly at me. Misao signaled the orchestra but I was surprised when I saw Soujirou behind his organ and Sano in his drums. What's going on in here? They both smiled at me and urged me to start.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi Shiritaku Nakatta yo I love you Namida tomaranai Konnan ja Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA? Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo Samukunai youni to I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler) Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

I remember the muffler that I knit with sweat, blood and tears…would I also hold it alone someday? I hope not.

Hold me tight

When I said that line, the voice that blends in with me was so familiar.

I love you

There it goes again. I looked around but I couldn't find the mysterious singer. I really should have my brain checked first thing in the morning because I'm starting to become crazy. After the hearty applause, I was about to step down on the stage and greeted Soujirou and Sano. I just can't believe they are here. They said that Aoshi was with them but he disappeared awhile ago, they said he was hiding from my cousin and Misao. I asked them about Kenshin but unfortunately they said he couldn't come. I was kind of disappointed when I heard that…I thought this event would be just like movies.

"Hey, little missy if Kenshin could see you now he would immediately ask you to marry!" Sano happily said. I smirked at him but I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Well, that would happen after Megumi finally said yes to you." I scoffed at them. Yeah right, as if Kenshin would ask me to marry him! HAHAHAHAHA!

"You really look beautiful tonight, Kaoru." Soujirou happily said. "By the way, thanks for the gift. Although I am sorry I didn't bought you one."

"You'll just have to make it up to me someday…maybe you guys could clean my apartment for a month!" I laughed but when I turned around I think I saw Kenshin…but didn't they say he isn't here? Part of me wants to go after that guy, but what if he is not Kenshin then I'm in for another humiliation moment! Another reason why I'm having second thoughts was the weird feeling I had this morning came back full force. It's like I blurted out something that should be kept tight locked sealed. Drat, I'm getting embarrassed and fidgety with all these thinking so I waved goodbye to the guys and went outside.

"ARGH, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS? It's not like I did something wrong again to him but…why do I feel like I've said something big to him. Tche, why can't I remember?" I ranted once I got outside the room.

"Remember what?" That voice…I suddenly felt myself blush. I turned around with a nervous smile on my face and looked at some exit route.

"Ah…um…the lines from my favorite show…the um…Carebears the Movie." That was so lame…have to change the topic. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"I was invited." He plainly said. He was grinning at me as he came closer and stared. "You look…different." I frowned at that. Did he mean I was ugly? He should have at least say, hey you look nice or that dress is nice because it perfectly matches my eyes.

"You look funny in that suit." I lied when I said that. He looked so dashing in that black tuxedo of his but I would rather die than say it out loud. I was just irritated of what he said. "In fact you look like a…penguin. Shougo-niisan looked so much better than you."

"Is that the guy you're getting so cozy with awhile ago?" I looked at him with my eyebrow rose up in confusion. What does he mean by that?

"I don't understand a single word you're saying." Why would I get cozy with Shougo-niisan? For all I know, if you want to get cozy you have to sit in a couch. "Shougo-niisan is not a couch." Kenshin gritted his teeth in frustration. "You are so stupid." I finally said. Kenshin growled in annoyance and I slightly backed away.

"What?" Kenshin asked when he saw me backed away.

"This is for safety precaution." Kenshin stared at me then he laughed. Okay what did I do this time?

"You sure are funny."

"Who is this man?" Sayo suddenly asked. I nearly jumped a mile when I heard her soft voice.

"Don't scare me like that!" I smiled and went beside Kenshin. "Sayo this is my special friend, Kenshin." Sayo smiled politely at him. "Kenshin this is my cousin, Sayo."

"I didn't know Kaoru invited a guest…this is a first. You must be really special." I didn't invite him…he just popped out of nowhere.

"Actually, it was her parents that invited me." What? My parents did what? Mom, dad, and I would have a long talk…together with Misao. Sayo stared at him then to me…I know that look and I don't like it one bit. Is my family plotting something against me? This is…what is that word…something like a chicken house…a coop? Ah, whatever! "I'm with my parents right now."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kenshin but I have to go back inside." Sayo turned to me. "Kao-chan, I better go back before Onii-san call the CIA." I laughed at what she had said. Trust Shougo-niisan to exaggerate over simple thing. Last year, when I didn't showed up for a friendly visit, he immediately called the SWAT. He is a fanatical freak…I pity his wife-to-be.

Once Sayo was inside, I turned to look at Kenshin with a small smile on my face. "I don't know why my parents decided to invite you but…I'm glad you're here…in your tux. Could I take your picture?" I joked.

"Only of you take it with me." I blushed at that comment and pulled him inside.

"I want you to meet my parents, grandpa, and Shougo-niisan…okay maybe not him." I dragged him around and introduced him to everyone. Everyone was so nice to Kenshin and I prayed silent thanks when Sayo and Kamatari kept Shougo-niisan busy. "Hey, do you want to dance?" I said to Kenshin. Kenshin looked away and refused. What's with him? "Oh come on!" I dragged him to the dance floor and waited for him to start. I waited and waited but just stood there wearing a scowl on his face. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?"

"Can I cut in?" Some unknown man butts in. Kenshin glared at him and held me close to him. I stifle my laughter when the man went away and Kenshin's awkward position.

"You're holding me the wrong way." I guided his hand to my waist while I'm holding the other. "Ready?" We both took a step but Kenshin bumped into me.

"Sorry." I dismissed it and tried it again.

He suddenly dropped my hand with frustration after stepping on my feet several times. I don't want to say it out loud but my feet were killing me because of him.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head. I laughed at him because he looked so adorable when he does that. He glared at me but I suddenly stopped laughing when I saw it. I had been waiting days for it! I hasten to my table and took the canister, good thing Kenshin was following me. I pulled him to the balcony and my smile widen at the sight.

It is snowing.

"It's snowing!" I wanted to jump but these stupid sandals won't let me. I just shook Kenshin while looking at the snow. "My Christmas is now complete!"

"You look like a kid." Kenshin flatly said. That statement slightly dampens my mood. "This is my first time to see someone get so excited over snow."

"Ha! I'm so sorry Mr. Scrooge but I happen to like snow so shut up!" I pulled out Kenshin's gift and looked at him. "Can I open it?"

"Does that belong to me?" I glared at him. "I gave that to you already so do whatever you like about it." Why is he so grumpy? I shivered from the cold and Kenshin saw that so he placed his coat over me. "That is another reason why I don't want you to wear that dress." Other reason?

"But this dress matches your eyes." I jokingly said. I opened the canister and I saw a rolled up paper. I pulled it out and I was speechless at what I saw.

Kenshin drew a picture of me wearing the dress I first wore when I sang at the club. I was smiling at the picture and my hair falls gracefully on my back. It looked so real and I can't believe this is me.

"This is so wonderful. Hey, I'm not wearing a necklace at that time…"

"You forgot another gift inside." I turned the tube over and a silver necklace fell on my hand. The necklace has a sun pendant with sapphire gem at the center. My hand shook as I stared at the necklace Kenshin gave to me. I held it out to him and he put it in my neck. I felt tingly when Kenshin's hand brushed my neck but I mistook it as a tickle. Once he was finished and face me with a soft smile on his face, I smirked.

"I won't go mushy over this moment and say I'm thankful for the wonderful gift you gave me." His smile turned into a lopsided grin…I almost squealed when I saw that. "I would just ignore you right now and…what happened to my gift?"

"I'm going to open it tomorrow…you told me not to open it until Christmas right?" Oh yeah, I forgot.

"I was just checking you jerk!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I started to fidget again and looked sideways at him…drat he caught me! I laughed uneasily and looked away. "You know what, my tummy feels weird. It's like ticklish and weird." Kenshin laughed at what I had said but he didn't say a single word. "This morning…" I saw Kenshin slightly flinched. I raised my eyebrow at that. "I watched an anime show and Santa suddenly arrived at our house." I raised my hand upward to catch a snow. "Actually, I had a weird morning…I feel happy and I don't know…something great had happened but I can't remember what it is."

"What a coincidence, I also had a wonderful morning."

"Really?" My eyes widen in surprise. "Wow!"

The crowds cheered and greeted each and everyone a Merry Christmas. We both smiled at each other under the falling snow. This was the best Christmas ever and nothing could ruin it.

The snow is softly falling over the bushes and gravel. Kenshin is smiling, a rare smile only for me…what a wonderful day!

"Merry Christmas, Kenshin." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but his head turned around so instead of a cheek I kissed him fully on the lips.

Oh no!

Author's note:

I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed. You can ask some questions which I would gladly answer them! Please read and review. This is the translated version of Eternal Snow

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass? Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or Will you notice it Even though I've never said anything?

Like snow, but quietly It continues to pile up

Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know What it was like to fall in love with someone I love you; my tears won't stop Therefore, I should be free of you

How long will I keep thinking of you? My sigh makes the window glass fog up Now, a burning candle Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and I miss you everytime I think of you This scarf that I knit for you I'm holding it alone tonight

If there were an eternally falling snow This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know What it was like to fall in love with someone I love you; my chest fills up I want to cry out to the winter sky I want to see you now

Now you understand why she said about the muffler thing. Jane!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Countdown to another year

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from this….

Oh no!

I wasn't planning on anything about kissing him on the lips! All I wanted was a peck on a cheek. ON THE CHEEK FOR PETES SAKE! SO WHY IN THE HELL DID HE TURN HIS HEAD AROUND?

I immediately pushed myself away, while I touched my throbbing lips, and sulked in the corner. I was so flushed and happy at the same time…god I'm so insane. Somebody please kill me now!

"How could this happen? I mean…this is a perfect scenario for kissing but I can't imagine myself doing it. I think this is the effect of the snow…the cold must be getting in my brain." I stood up and paced back and forth. I am babbling nonsense… I know. "Kenshin was…was…" I stopped and looked at Kenshin, who just stared silently at me, and then I returned to my pacing. "Kenshin was the best but how could this happen. This is just like a scene from those crappy romantic flicks, freaky in a good way!" I suddenly went to Kenshin and held his shoulders. "Why did you turn your head like that? Why didn't you warn me so…argh! Don't answer that! Next time you kiss me…please warn me! My first kiss had just happened and I wasn't prepared for it. It's not that I hate it…I like it but…oh drat this is awkward." My arms went limp beside me and I sighed. "This Christmas is really…memorable. It's not that I don't like it, quite the opposite in fact but…it's like watching Little Mermaid over and over again and I love that show." I leaned my head on his chest and I felt his arms wrapped around me. "I really hate you." I could feel his chest rumble with laughter. I smiled knowing he understand what I meant. "You're freezing. I don't know whether to be a sadist right now or be a nice girl." I looked up to him with a small smile. "Why don't you just stay here outside while I keep your coat? An icicle Kenshin seems a nice idea. I'm just joking, let's go back inside." I pulled him towards the door but he suddenly stopped. I turned and looked curiously at him. He leaned in closer until I could feel his hot breath on mine. His eyes have this weird shade of purple that felt like he could see through you. Mesmerizing, hypnotizing, whatever -izing word you could ever think, this is really awkward.

"Next time I kiss you, I won't let you have time to think and babble like an idiot." I blushed at what he said then he smirked and led me inside the warm room.

I danced with Shougo-niisan and my other cousins after that because Kenshin refused to dance…and because I'm scared for my poor feet. I also needed this time away from him to let myself think. By 1:30am, I was so tired, but everyone was still high with energy, I think they're on drugs or something. I sat down on my chair and refused to talk to anyone…or just smile politely pretending to listen. My mom went over and her eyes had widened in worry…so are Shougo-niisan, Sayo, and Megumi, who finally shown her face.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mom sat in a chair beside me. I can't speak a single word because I felt so drain and my head is spinning.

"Aunt Kirara, why don't I take Kaoru home?" Shougo-niisan offered. Mom immediately agreed.

"Hey, I'm still okay! No touching! I can still walk…" I tried to stand up but I stumbled on my step. Good thing Sayo was immediately at my side.

"We're taking you home right now, Kao-chan." Sayo reprimanded slowly. I looked hazily at Megumi and mom with a tired smile. I saw Shougo-niisan calling to his driver in his phone.

"Please tell him…see yah." After that Sayo and Shougo-niisan dragged me to their waiting car and we drove off.

I woke up quite late the next day but mom and dad won't let me outside because they said it's dangerous for my health. Yahiko didn't bother me today for two reasons: one, its Christmas and two, he might be a jerk but when I get sick he could be the best brother ever. However, being stuck inside the house is too boring! Right on cue, my phone rang. I immediately answered it and my smile widen when it was Kenshin on the other line.

"I am so glad you called, best friend! I wanted to greet you Merry Christmas from your beautiful Kaoru!" I greeted happily. Then I blushed when I remembered the kiss from last night.

"You're too perky, idiot but Merry Christmas to you too." I could imagine him smirking on the other line.

"So? How was the kiss…I mean gift? HAHAHAHAHA!" I got to stop thinking about it but I just can't. I mean I could still feel his warm…ARGH! BAD THOUGHTS!

"Why do you want me to kiss you again?"

"SHUT UP! But…maybe…Shut UP! I mean tell me what do you think of my gift?" I was too excited and scared of what he thinks of it. I mean this is my first time to make something by hand.

"The purple banana design looks nice." I scowled when I heard that.

"You jerk! That is not a banana! That is a moon! I hate you! It's no use talking to you; I'll hang up right now."

"Uh…okay…the purple moon looks nice but don't you think this blanket is too thin?"

"I really hate you! I work hard on making that muffler and that is what you say to me? I really hate you!"

"Ah so this is a muffler…" I could hear him gulp on the other line. I gripped the phone hard. "I'm sorry about that…but thank you."

"KAORU-CHAN, HOW ARE YOU FEELING RIGHT NOW? OH, IS THAT KEN-SAN? COULD I TALK TO HIM? PLEASE?" Misao perkily barge in my room and gave me a death hug.

"Huh? What is she talking about? Are you sick?" Kenshin worriedly asked. Last night, I didn't let him know the real reason I suddenly left, because he was keeping his parents company.

"Me? Sick? You must be crazy!" I pushed Misao away because she was trying to hear what we were talking about.

"Kao-chan, what is he saying? Did he say anything about Aoshi-sama?" Misao whined.

"He said…Aoshi just left an hour ago with Kamatari." I blandly said. Misao's perky smile vanished and turned into a scowl.

"KAMATARI!" She screamed and was about to leave when I laughed.

"This is so sweet." I smirked and thought what a wonderful revenge this would be…hey speaking of revenge. "Hey Kenshin, I'll hang up right now because I just remembered something."

"I pity Misao for whatever you're going to do, bye." How did he know I'm plotting an evil revenge? I smiled and faced the cowering Misao.

"Last night…is so fun, especially the part where you let me sang in front of everyone. I was so thrilled…so happy." Misao eyes widen in fear then she laughed uneasily.

"Hey, it's no use killing your best friend!" I heard Misao said in a high pitch voice. She flung herself onto my leg and gave me a teary look.

"Who said I'm killing you?" Misao's fearful look vanished. "I'm just making you run an errand, that's all." I smirked when I saw her face turned pale. "However, you are lucky I'm in a lazy mood today." I laughed and Misao slumped on my bed.

"You are so evil!" Misao whined. I laughed and sat beside her. "Hey, nice necklace you had in there! Where did you get it? Did Kenshin give it to you?" Misao bombarded me with one-hundred questions again. It seemed that my threat was temporarily forgotten. This is great; I would have a long time perfecting my evil plan.

"No, Santa gave it to me yesterday." I teasingly said. "I told you I'm a good girl!" Misao frowned then she stared blankly at my wallpaper.

"So, are you going to follow the New Year's legend thingy this time?" I frowned and looked at Misao.

"What are you talking about?" I blandly asked. There is no way I'm going to do such embarrassing thing

"I'm talking about that romantic belief your family had…"

"Oh you mean the crap about being with someone that you love on New Year if you want to stay together forever?" I sarcastically said. Misao nodded happily. "No way, it's too troublesome." I said as I lazily stretched on my bed. "It's just a stupid belief of my romantic ancestor." I really don't believe those superstitious craps because they aren't scientifically proven. It's a big wonder that my parents, Yahiko, and Misao believed this thing.

I let my parents and Misao had a wonderful Christmas today before I blow up in their faces tomorrow. The next day, I thanked my lucky stars when I saw Misao, Megumi, Yahiko, and my parents in the living room. I silently sat the couch on the center of the room wearing a calm smile on my face. "I am so glad to see everyone present at the moment. It is very rare to see such gatherings."

"Hey ugly why are you so pissed early in the morning? Did you pee on your nightgown?" I tilted my head at Yahiko and kept on smiling.

"Mockery about ladies is a bad example of proper etiquette." I softly said.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine and dandy." My smile went even wider. "So, I heard that you guys were behind everything that had happened yesterday…what in the world made you do that intricate plan?"

"Oh, isn't it romantic!" Mom squealed in delight. I also laughed but it sounded more like an evil laugh.

"It's no use mom, she totally pissed." Yahiko said in a bored tone as he read some papers.

"When we heard about Himura, we immediately…um…" Dad said while squirming.

"You had his background checked?" I was shocked at this information. Everyone except for Megumi nodded.

"I knew it, this is a bad idea." Megumi mumbled.

"Don't worry Kenshin is a wonderful man…a dream boy in fact." Misao perkily said.

"Yeah, especially when I heard what he did to that…" Yahiko was about to finish when Mom glared at him.

"So we decided to invite his family at the soiree yesterday." Dad calmly said.

"Grandfather, wouldn't…" I was cut by my mom.

"Oh he knows all about it. We just didn't inform Shougo because you know." Megumi said while smiling.

Oh my god, my own family and friends! I can't believe they did that…I can't believe they plotted against me. I stood up and opened the window and I was about to climb onto it when dad and Megumi stopped me.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE! THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!"

"Let her jump. If she want to die then let her be. Hey, ugly I'm taking your room when you die." Yahiko gladly said. I stopped myself from jumping and glared at the evil monster.

"If I die from this, I would haunt you forever!"

Days of thinking and walking aimlessly inside our house, I had decided to do something irrational. I got permission from my parents but I have to bring Misao along with me. While picking the right dress, I was muttering words like troublesome, stupid, and illogical. Misao was laughing her head off at what I am doing right now. I faced her with a glare.

"You are my best friend so don't laugh at me when I make an irrational decision. I am just doing this because I…needed a fresh air!"

"Yeah right." I smirked when I saw how calm Misao is.

"Did you know what the best part of this plan? You're going to face Shougo-niisan for me!" I suddenly announced brightly. Misao looked like she was just sentenced to death. "Thank you very much for volunteering on this job!" I patted her on her shoulders and dragged her outside to face Shougo-niisan on the living room. Revenge is so sweet.

It has been his tradition to visit me on New Year's Eve but this time Sayo didn't came with him. I watched from the other room as Misao nervously faced Shougo-niisan.

"Um…hey!" Shougo-niisan just looked at her then went back to what he was doing earlier, reading a book. Nobody would even dare to interrupt Shougo-niisan while he is reading because it's like asking for a death threat…except for me.

"Where did Kaoru went to this time?" Shougo-niisan tiredly said.

"Um…she went to the bakery." I want to hit my head on the wall when she said that. Shougo-niisan just nodded absently but he didn't even budge from his seat. If I know any better Shougo-niisan is pissed. "She said she wanted to taste the…new custard cake…they just made." Shougo-niisan silently turned the page of his book then he looked at Misao. Misao looked like she wanted to cry at that time…I can't blame her Shougo-niisan could be scary sometimes.

"Shougo-niisan!" Yahiko suddenly appeared at the living room with Tsubame at his side. Tsubame is the brat's girlfriend. She's quiet, meek, and nice, so it's a big wonder for me how she could chose my bratty brother. "Where's Sayo-neesan?"

"She went out." Shougo-niisan simply said through gritted teeth. I think Sayo went out with her boyfriend…I forgot his blasted name. So that explains Shougo-niisan's foul mood.

"Hey Misao, aren't you suppose to be going somewhere?" Tsubame asked softly. Misao smiled in relief and ran off. I think Yahiko and Tsubame would serve as a great diversion for Shougo-niisan right now. I was about to leave when I heard Yahiko say something weird.

"The bastard came back."

"I thought we had taken care of him already?" Shougo-niisan darkly asked.

"Ha, months of spending in asylum didn't change anything on him."

"We have to keep an eye on Kaoru…" I went away with a confused expression. I wonder whom are they talking about? Who cares about that guy, I still have a mission to do!

"Would you please stop in here?" I asked our driver once I saw the bakeshop in the corner. "So Misao, are you ready? Are you excited about this?" I asked excitedly.

"Why are you asking me this? I don't have any business in here." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're right." I faced our driver with a smile. "Can I just call you later on to pick us up?"

"Yes Ms. Kaoru." He politely said.

"I know that today is New Year's Eve and I also know that you lived near here, so I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go home for awhile." His face broke into a smile and nodded happily. I gave him a few yen and left the car with Misao. This is it…there is no turning back.

"Kaoru, the bakeshop is the other way." Misao suddenly said. I froze and smiled sheepishly. My gaze darted to the other way. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt…or hours. "I know you're scared…"

"I am not scared. I am merely meditating." I entered the bakeshop and I was greeted by a beautiful brunette woman from last night. She stopped when she saw my face.

"Oh my Ms. Kamiya, it's so wonderful to see you."

"Mrs. Himura, right?" I asked innocently…of course I knew who she was but proper decorum dictates my every movement right now…what can I do I am nervous. Mrs. Himura blushed slightly when I remembered her name. "I heard you sell the best custard cake in this town." I got that information from my father. If my father liked their custard cake then it must be true. You see, I have this soft spot for custard cake…but it must be the best custard cake ever.

"Would you like to taste it for yourself?" I blushed when she said that. Did she say taste it as in right now…as in free taste?

"What do you think Misao?" Misao smiled and we both agreed. We sat at the table near the window and Mrs. Himura brought us the said cake. I took a bite and OH MY GOSH! This is the best custard cake EVER!

"Yum!" I squealed in delight. Mrs. Himura smiled at my reaction. I am so going to buy one…or maybe five of these.

"Why are you here?"

"Best custard cake, EVER!" It didn't register in my mind that there is a newcomer or that Misao look like a girl who finally lost her mind.

"Aunt Fumiko, where is Kenshin?" I snapped out from my daze and faced the newcomer.

"Hey, if it isn't pretty boy, how are you?" Aoshi raised his eyebrow at what I said. He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't call me that." He flatly said. Tche, I thought I could finally get a slight expression from him.

"Kenshin is out with the girls." Girls? What girls?

"Then I'll wait for him in here." He joined us in our table and I could see that Misao was hyperventilating.

"Misao, are you okay? You look like a dying fish." I hope Misao is okay…I wonder what's wrong with her? Should I call our driver and rush her to the hospital or maybe I should take her home? Misao flushed at that time and Mrs. Himura laughed softly.

"Kaoru you're embarrassing me in front of Aoshi-sama!" Misao whined.

"What?" I faced Aoshi with a confused look. "What have you done to my best friend, pretty boy?" Aoshi stood up and went past me. Kenshin arrived just in time to save Aoshi, from me. However, it wasn't Kenshin that stopped me from pestering Aoshi; it was the two beautiful girls who entered with him. So they are the girls Mrs. Himura was talking about. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mommy!" The girls rushed towards Mrs. Himura and jumped up and down as they tell her what they had done this afternoon. Aw so…adorable! I wished Yahiko was a girl and a toddler…maybe not.

"Ms. Kamiya…" Mrs. Himura started but I interrupted her.

"Please don't call me Ms. Kamiya, I feel uncomfortable whenever someone calls me that."

"Yeah, call her baby princess instead." Kenshin chuckled while I just gave him a big smile. I'll kill you later jerk.

"Kaoru-san and Misao-san, these are my daughters, Ayame and Suzume." The girls greeted us cheerfully. I really love kids. They both have brown hair and eyes. Their hairs were styled in pigtails and braids.

"Pretty." Ayame pointed to the necklace that Kenshin gave to me. I touched the necklace and bend over to her.

"Did you know that this is a magical necklace? You can wish whatever you want in here and it will come true. I got it from a red-haired dragon." Kenshin's soft smile was replaced by a scowl. "Right Kenshin?" Kenshin wanted to curse at me but because of the girls he just laughed sarcastically. The girls were both awed at what I said.

"They look cuter than Kenshin." Misao suddenly blurted.

"Come to think of it…these girls looked so adorable, unlike their brother." Suzume and Ayame laughed then Suzume went to the stoic Aoshi and pleaded him to make her another paper cranes. Aoshi stood up and the girls squealed in delight. Both girls invited us at the back room to play with them…I wanted to go but I stopped when I saw someone outside.

He is still the same after all these years. From his calm posture and his look…he never changed. He still has that messy brown hair, sadistic grin, and feral golden eyes. He was looking straight at me as if mocking me. That monkey…how could he do this to me? A touch from my shoulder and a pair of warm purple eyes snapped me out. I saw that everyone had gone inside and I was alone with Kenshin.

"What's wrong?" I looked back again and he has disappeared. Could this be my imagination? Kenshin followed my gaze and frowned. "Did you see something?"

"I thought…I…I think I had too much sugar." I said distractedly. Kenshin doesn't seemed convinced but he let it go for now.

"Okay, the girls are waiting for you at the back. You go ahead while I just clean the place and close it up." I just nodded and went silently at the back.

The girls and I played for what seemed like hours. They really are full of energy. When the night had fallen, Mrs. Himura took the tired girls home. Oh yeah, before we left I bought three custard cake. Kenshin took me to the Central Town…to join the countdown. I was surprised when Misao suddenly dragged Aoshi away with a big smile on her face but I didn't let them go before threatening Aoshi with an agonizing torture if anything happens to Misao. I kept on asking Kenshin if Misao would be okay with the stoic guy when they left.

"I wonder what they are doing right now? Does Aoshi know how to talk normally at Misao?"

"Shut up, worrywart." I stopped from my ramblings and looked at the scowling Kenshin. "For the last time, Aoshi will take good care of Misao." I frowned when he lectured me again. "So what brings you to our store? I know there are lot of classy bakeshop in your part of town but why our store?

"I just felt like it."

"Sure." Kenshin smirked and I had a bad feeling about this. "If I know any better, you just miss me." I scowled but I could feel myself flush. He leaned his face towards mine and grinned.

"You are so vain." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I just came because I miss your mother."

"I miss you to." He stepped back and stared at me. "It really looks great on you." What in the world is he talking about? He seemed to have read my mind because he shook his head and held my hand in his. "I was talking about the necklace, you idiot."

"I knew that!" I smiled when he turned his back on me and he dragged me inside another fast food. "Not again!" I whined but Kenshin just gave me an even stare. "Fine you win…but you're paying!"

We had a few arguments when we ate like: Kenshin ate so fast, how to properly eat the hamburger, and stuff like that. I had so much fun because back at home, we never hold the food with our fingers. After that we went to the Central Square…or whatever place was this is. My parent's rarely let me go out of our house, so I'm kind of ignorant at places like these. We both sat on the bench while waiting for the clock to struck 12. The place was packed with people looking at the giant billboard. There is a DJ at the stage as he played music. I don't want to dance with them because honestly, I feel so tired. I stifled a yawn and Kenshin seemed to notice it.

"If you're tired, you can use my shoulder to rest." I glared at his suggestion.

"Are you crazy? I want to stay awake for the New Year. I want to see the fireworks and I would be angry at you for making me miss it." I looked away with a frown on my lips…but come to think of it, his shoulder seemed so inviting. We were both silent after that but minutes had passed I found myself leaning onto Kenshin's shoulders.

"You finally gave up." He put his arm around my shoulders as I yawned.

"If I miss the fireworks display…I'm going to kill you." I breathed in the familiar scent and relaxed. "You smell nice. Shougo-niisan smell nice too but your scent is much better."

"Kaoru…can you remember the words you said to me on the morning of Christmas Eve?" My eyes widen and I pulled away to look at him. He looked so hopeful and I can't quite describe the intense look I see in his purple eyes.

"It was you? You were the mysterious caller." I blushed for no reason and I vaguely remember saying something to him but what? "Did I say something important like I'm going to take over the world and I want you to be there when that happens?" I could see he was disappointed but it was soon gone.

"Yeah, you said something like that." I leaned my head back into his shoulders and sighed.

"You are so stupid." He pulled out the scarf I gave him and wrapped it around us. "You are so lucky I couldn't hurl on my masterpiece for being a sappy romantic freak." I jokingly said. I looked at the billboard and saw that we still have two hours left before New Year. I survived another year…I was so happy when I thought of that. Another year…

I woke up with a gentle nudge and saw that we still have fifteen minutes left. I sat up straight and watched Kenshin massaged the kinks in his shoulders. I fell asleep; I can't believe I fell asleep. Usually I could manage to stay awake until midnight but now…let's not go in there.

"Good thing you didn't drool on my shoulders." I was scandalized when he said that…wait did I really drool on my sleep? I check the sides of my lips and found that it was still dry. Bastard! I stood up and dragged Kenshin near the billboard to join the countdown. Only ten minutes and it will be fireworks display!

"Didn't thought I would join the countdown with someone." I heard Kenshin say. I looked at him with a scowl.

"Hey, don't ruin the happy mood by being sentimental!" I pinched Kenshin's cheeks and grinned. "You must have a big smile on your face so you will be lucky when New Year comes." He retaliated by holding my face in his hands. I blushed and had a wild hunch at what he was about to do. "Let go!"

"You go first." Regretfully I let my hand go and glared when he still didn't let his hand go. Instead he leaned in closer and stopped until our faces are only a breath away. My heart was thumping wild and my eyes widen. "I'm going to…"

"10…9…8…7…6"

"…kiss you." What?

"4…3…2…"

I vaguely heard them say one when Kenshin's lips crashed into mine. He is kissing me on the lips…MY GOD ON THE LIPS! My stomach was doing its tingly sensation again, I also felt electrocuted and wondered why didn't I die from it, I also felt my knees disappear and I was glad that he was holding my back because I think I would faint. I didn't know what to do, because this wasn't taught in school but…his lips felt so warm. Damn, why can't I think clearly at this time…except for his soft warm lips? I closed my eyes and slightly parted my lips and that is where my mind had shut down. I didn't know what I was doing but I never felt so warm and…AHHHH! I think I had said warm thousand of times? I told you I can't think straight! Even my grammar was…WAIIII! Kenshin pulled back and I opened my eyes dazedly. Kenshin pointed up and I saw the fireworks at the sky…drat…I think I lost my brain in that…What was I saying again?

"Happy New Year, Kaoru." Kenshin softly said.

"You…you kissed me on public." Okay that was stupid but can you blame me? I can't think straight!

"I know."

"I hate you." He knows that I don't mean what I said and just gave me a big smile.

Misao and I met after that and went home. Misao chattered happily the whole time while I…just listened to her silently. My mind was kind of drifting…even when I was about to fall asleep. I just can't stop thinking about him and the kiss. Does this mean we are a couple? It can't be! We can't be together! He needs a girl who could fulfill his dreams and that is not me. Maybe best friends really do kiss on the lips…but who in their right mind would do that…unless Kenshin is a lunatic. Since when had everything become complicated?

Today was our last weekend and our fourth month. I was hanging out at the bakeshop, playing with the girls while Kenshin manages the shop. Nothing has changed…okay there might be a little changes in our…how should I call it? Friendship or relationship…whatever…I know we still act the same but I could feel that something had changed.

"Kaoru-neesan, if onii-chan was hurt what would you do?" Suzume asked suddenly. We were playing the girls' doctor toy set.

"I would tell him, to stop being...clumsy…" I don't want to say idiot because they're kids. Kenshin frowned at what I said. I smirked back at him. "I won't even cry if you got hit by a bus…you…clumsy guy!" The girls laughed at what I said to Kenshin. "Besides, your brother has a very thick skin especially in the face."

"If I know any better, you would bawl like a kid if you just saw a single drop of blood on my finger." This guy is really a freak of nature. I put my hands on the ears of the girls and pretended to look scandalized.

"Kenshin, mind your language!" Just then an elderly couple came in and bought some sweets and looked at us.

"Your wife looked so young and what beautiful girls you had." The lady sweetly said. I froze and looked at the lady. The girls laughed and Ayame hugged me on my waist.

"Excuse me…" I started but Kenshin cut me off.

"Yeah, no matter how many years had passed my wife still looked so young." I WILL KILL THAT IDIOT!

"I am just glad my daughters didn't take after your hideous face." I retorted back. JUST YOU WAIT KENSHIN AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST TORTURE PLAN I COULD EVER THINK ABOUT! The elderly couple just laughed and left the place. I smirked evilly at Kenshin. "So honey, as your wife I suggest you take us out for some…sweets!" I faced the girls with a big smile on my face. "Do you girls want some candies and chocolates? Kenshin will pay of course!" The girls jumped up and down and I saw Kenshin's crestfallen look.

At that night I was having dinner with my family when our maid called me for a phone call. I wonder who would call me at this time?

"Hello?"

"Kaoru-neesan?" Okay…I would expect Shougo-niisan but why would Suzume call me? "Is Onii-chan with you?" What?

"No, isn't he with you guys…at home?" The last time I remembered, I dropped Kenshin and the girls at their home. I got a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, but we saw this scary looking man talk to onii-chan and they just went away. Onii-chan told us not to say anything.…" Scary looking man? No way, Kenshin wouldn't be a fool to come with him.

"Um…come to think of it…he is here…and um…he was just coming home right now." I could hear Suzume squealed in delight. I hang up and went back to the dining room. I sat beside Yahiko because if someone could help me with this, he could.

"I need your help." I whispered to Yahiko. "I think Kenshin is in trouble…with Shishio." Yahiko stopped from eating and looked at me seriously.

"Mom…dad…could you excuse us for a moment? There seems to be a problem at the firm and we have to go." Yahiko seriously said.

"You can go but Kaoru is staying." Dad firmly said.

"Dad!" I refuse to stay and wait in here! I want to go! Dad gave me a stern gaze while my mom just looked sympathetically at me. "I'll take Shougo-niisan with me…just please let me go with Yahiko." I pleaded. I really hate doing this but Kenshin is… Dad sighed and finally agreed. Yahiko went ahead while I waited for Shougo-niisan. I paced back and forth at the living room with mom.

"Kaoru would you please stop that you're making me dizzy." She simply said. I glanced at the cozy sofa but I just can't sit still. "Yahiko would find him soon, so stop worrying." I stopped from pacing around and looked at mom. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm your mother honey, so I know everything." Right on time, Shougo-niisan arrived and I wasted no time in dilly dallying and dragged him to his car. We were about to pass a bridge when I saw some silhouettes. Shougo-niisan saw it too then we rushed to the scene and saw Kenshin being surrounded by Shishio and his bastard freaks. Kenshin was covered in bruises and some cuts. Some of Shishio's men were down and there are only four left. When Shishio saw me he smirked.

"The slut had finally arrived just in time to see her weak boyfriend faint from exhaustion." I glared at him and was about to hit the freak when Shougo-niisan beat me to it. Shougo-niisan had a furious look on his face and it really scared me. Shishio just laughed and his minions charged at Shougo-niisan. Kenshin took the two men while Shougo-niisan took the rest. Shishio smirked and approached me easily when he saw everyone was occupied. I didn't cower in fear instead I glared at him and hit him square in the face. He held his already broken nose in his hands while he smiled. "I see you still haven't changed. You're still as feisty as ever, that is why I chose you."

"While you, Shishio, still act like dirt beneath my expensive shoes." I smirked when I saw him frown. "Coming back was the biggest mistake you had ever done."

"Oh I have to come back; I have to tell that little boyfriend of yours your dirty little secret."

"Don't bother…"

"Not that flimsy little secret." My eyes widen at that. "I would like to give you my early condolence." I started seeing red and I attacked him head on. I didn't hear the police siren or felt Shougo-niisan pulled me away from Shishio, I also didn't notice the paramedics take Kenshin away. I only stayed in Shougo-niisan's arms while I shook in anger.

Dad was furious when I came home while Mom just took me to my room and stayed by my side until I fell asleep. The next morning, dad apologized for his last night's behavior. I forgave him because I know he was just protecting me.

It turns out that last night, Yahiko brought the police and the paramedics. Shougo-niisan and Yahiko are at the police station fixing the case and I am sure they would do everything to make Shishio stay in that place for good.

Right now, I asked my bodyguards, yes my dad got paranoid so he hired some bodyguards with the help of Shougo-niisan…DRAT, to stay while I visit Kenshin. His parents had already left the room, leaving me all alone with him…maybe I should bring one of my bodyguards inside. Kenshin looked okay for me, when I saw him…compared to yesterday. He immediately smiled when he saw me…too bad I wasn't feeling the same happiness as he does.

"WHAT IN THE FREAK MADE YOU DECIDE TO COME WITH THAT MANIAC LUNATIC?" I screamed at him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SMART THAT YOU COULD SENSE HE WAS DANGEROUS! YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL TO ACCOMPANY SHISHIO!"

"No comment…hey, how come you know him?"

"He is the reason why I changed school." I huffed and sat at the empty chair. "Stop changing the subject because I'm not yet through with you."

"Is everything okay, ma'am?" One of my bodyguards came inside. I apologized and he went away just like that. I saw Kenshin's look of confusion but I just glared at him.

"I think you deserve those injuries for being stupid." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He sarcastically said.

"Don't use that freaking tone on me! Now tell me what in alien's world made you come with him?"

"Remember the guy I threw in the bridge…well Shishio is that guy." I was amazed at the coincidence but I kept my face blank. "He came yesterday, saying he would hurt my family if I didn't come. He also said he has something I needed to know. I don't care about that crap but I didn't want my family to get hurt so I came with him. I think he was pissed with what I did to him last year so he tried to beat me up at the same bridge." Why am I aren't surprised?

"STUPID!" I screamed again in annoyance.

"You are starting to annoy me. Did you come in here to scream your head off?"

"I came here to make your life miserable!" I think I'm just releasing all my pent up worries and anger on him. "I also came in here to give you something." I brought out the bento box from the paper bag I brought and gave it to him. "I made it by myself." I woke up early and dominated the kitchen. The chef wore his horrified look when I was cooking while the maids just turned green. I wonder why? I looked at Kenshin's face and saw him slowly opened the lunch I brought. His face was unreadable when he saw my masterpiece. His smile was shaky when he faced me. Aw, he really liked it! "What are you waiting for, eat it!"

"Maybe later…"

"You're right how could I forget?" I took out the different sauce and stuff like: ketchup, fish sauce, mustard, salt, sugar, and vinegar in my paper bag. "You can't eat that without these!"

"Have you eaten this…food before?" Kenshin asked slowly.

"Once…I think?" I was lying at that time. I didn't know how to cook so I just followed the instructions at the cookbook and put some extra ingredients on it. "It really tasted heavenly! I'm sure you'll be knocked out by its wonderful taste." I was excited as I handed him the chopsticks. He shakily took it. "I know you're happy because you're shaking with gladness but you have to taste my masterpiece first!" Kenshin wore an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you want hot sauce in it, because I didn't bring one?"

"NO! I mean…no thank you." Come on, the suspense is killing me! Slowly, he shakily brought the food in his mouth and chewed it. He smiled at me then he started to press the button beside his bed. Suddenly, the nurse and doctors came in and pushed me out of the room. What the? Did I do something wrong?

Author's note:

It might take me too long to update the fourteenth chapter because school is starting again and I have to focus on my studies. However, don't be sad because if there's a will there's a way!

Next chapter will be about Valentines Mayhem! This might be Kaoru's last scene of craziness…I said might.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Valentine Mayhem

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

After the food poisoning incident at the hospital…which I still refuse to say that it was my fault…Kenshin and I were back at our wonderful school. Right now, I am reading a book at the student council office because it's snowing outside.  
"So, do you have any plans for Valentines day?" Kenshin suddenly asked me. I looked up from the book I was reading then I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the book. I wouldn't waste my saliva on such a stupid question. Besides, the story I was reading was much more interesting than Kenshin. "Fine, be that way!" Kenshin said in an annoyed tone. I sighed and closed the book I was reading and faced him.  
"No and if you have any stupid plans for that said date…I refuse." I opened the book once more and continued reading.  
"Why are you so moody today?"  
"Why are you so annoying today?" I asked back. Kenshin glared at me but I just ignored it. Kenshin finally gave up and left me alone in irritation. At last, peace and quiet! Now I can know if Sherlock Holmes and my deduction are the same.  
…  
DRAT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ANYMORE! It is that Kenshin's fault! I wonder what has gotten into him?  
Kenshin ignored me the whole day even when he accompanied me home. Fine, if he wants to ignore me just because of some idiotic occasion then I would ignore him too! You're not that important for me KENSHIN HIMURA! I could live months even years without you!  
"I could also live without you, brat." Kenshin suddenly said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion…what the…wait; did I say my thoughts out loud? He suddenly left me standing at my apartment building. Stupid Valentines.  
The next day, Kenshin didn't even greet me. He just stood at my doorway with a scowl on his face. This is really troublesome. "You don't have to accompany me to school looking like a murderer."  
"Are you talking to me?" I just shrugged and went past him. "For your information, if I leave you alone just for a second…I'm sure you would cause trouble again."  
"Jerk." I mumbled beneath my breath.  
During our meeting, I was so annoyed at Kenshin, that I made everyone's life a living hell. He is acting like a spoiled brat by ignoring me. Ha! I could still manage to live like this! One more thing, I could go home by myself without getting into trouble.  
I didn't bother to go at the music room after my meeting. I will prove to that jerk I could go home safely. I was so pissed when I realized that Kenshin didn't even follow me home. I went straight to the hospital to rant and rave at Megumi. When I barged in her clinic, I was surprised to see Sano sitting at the bed with a lot of bruises on his face.  
"Hey little missy, how are you?" I just raised my eyebrow at him. How could he be so happy at his current situation?  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked back.  
"This man fell on his motorbike for some unknown stupid reasons." Megumi suddenly appeared behind me. She was holding a lot of bandages and antiseptics.  
"Hey, that looks like fun, can I try?" I eagerly asked. Megumi looked at the shaking Sano and smirked. Please say yes, I really needed a stress removal.  
"Sure why not." Megumi handed me over the materials and I went to Sano. Sano looked liked he wanted to curse Megumi but she just gave Sano a triumphant smirk.  
Okay, from what I know you must put a lot of alcohol in the wound. I took the bottle and looked at it then to the wound. I think if I poured it into the wound it would heal much faster.  
"SHOOT! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Sano bellowed in anger.  
"I'm cleaning your wounds, stupid. Now sit still so I could concentrate on this thing." I calmly said. Sano kept on asking for Megumi's help and I am starting to get annoyed at his childish behavior. I poured another alcohol on his wounds and smirked when he screamed in pain. Ah, sweet torture.  
After hours of screaming and cursing, Sano finally had calmed down.  
"See, I told you I could do it! I'm a genius after all!" I proudly said. Sano's face and hands were covered in bandages…except for the mouth, eyes, and nose.  
"Yeah right." Sano said in a disbelieving tone. "So, are you excited for your Valentine date?" Sano suddenly changed the subject.  
"What date?" Sano's eyes widen and I think he broke out in a nervous sweat.  
"You mean Kenshin never told you." Now I get it! This is what Kenshin wanted to tell me yesterday but I flatly turned him down. Megumi suddenly laughed which brought back my attention to them.  
"You would have to kill Kaoru before she goes on and celebrate Valentines." I nodded in agreement. Sano now wore a confused expression on his face. I sighed and I think I have to give him a long lecture on why Valentines should be banished or something like that.  
"Valentines day is just a silly excuse for girls to display their culinary skills in chocolate and it also a time for those pompous men to brag their collection of chocolates…" I was about to go on another tirade when Megumi cut me off.  
"Actually, she's just pissed because she doesn't get her usual stock of chocolates." I blushed at what she had said. Okay, that was one of the reasons why I hated Valentines. For Pete sakes, everywhere you turn you'll see nothing but red and pink banners and stuff like that…too girly for my taste! Sano laughed at what he had heard.  
"That is the most idiotic and selfish idea I have ever heard." Laugh all you want freak and I will make your life a living nightmare after this. Please insert the evil laugh in here.  
"Um Megumi, could I accompany Sano home? It's still 6:15 pm and I should be home by 7:00…or you could pick me up!" I happily asked Megumi. Megumi saw the evil glint in my eye so she happily agreed.  
I dragged Sano through the streets. I was walking in a very fast manner which I know Sano had a hard time catching up with me. When we arrived to their apartment, I was expecting to see Kenshin had already come home…but where is he? Wait…this is a great time to invade Kenshin's holy kitchen. I was about to stepped inside when…  
"Don't you even dare step inside and touch my stuff." I flinched and I looked at him with a smile  
"Are you talking to me?" I asked him. Kenshin was still scowling at what I said. I sighed at what we were doing…this is getting too troublesome. "Do still hate me because of what I did?" His scowl went even deeper. I think I should soften my tone…in my dreams. "Oh come on!" I am getting annoyed with this stupid fight. "You're impossible!"  
"You're irritating!" He roared back.  
"Would you guys keep it down?" Sano suddenly appeared looking irritated. "I know you guys love each other…but this isn't the right time to have a lover's quarrel." I didn't bother to correct him or get mad.  
"Then put some earplugs on your big ears…or do you want me to "treat" you again?" Kenshin looked shocked at what I did…and so was Sano. I faced Kenshin and faltered for a bit. "Kenshin…" I blushed and looked at Sano. "Could you please leave? I can't concentrate." Sano shook his head and laughed.  
"Well little missy, I'll just stay outside and do something…just remember to play it nice and safe okay?" For unknown reason, Kenshin blushed. I didn't understand anything on what he said but I am glad that he finally left.  
"Are we going to play something?" I asked excitedly and Kenshin's face turns even redder. "Oh my god, do you want me to call a doctor? You're face looks red! Maybe you're allergic to something…tell me do you have any medicine?" I fussed over him but he pulled my hand away from his face and looked at me seriously.  
"So? What are you going to tell me?" I felt like he was expecting something and one wrong word would shatter it.  
"I…I hate Valentines Day." I am all too familiar with the look he was giving me. It was the same look when I pulled him to the bay on our first month. "However…just for you…I would… reconsider. Um…one more thing, if you're going to plan something please be creative. I don't want that day to be clichéd, okay? I don't want just a romantic dinner at a restaurant or a walk in a park, or the seashore scene." Kenshin's smile was turned upside down. I suddenly laughed at that. "Don't tell me, you're planning on doing those things at Valentines Day?" Kenshin looked away with a scowl. "Well, you still have…one week to plan."

Kenshin is not the only one who had a very torturous one week. I spent my one week, battling with pots, pans and some stuff I don't know. Why it is that chocolate are so easy to eat but hard to make? If you would just look at current situation of my kitchen, um…let's not talk about it anymore. I am just glad I had a fire extinguisher in my kitchen.  
On the day of Valentines Day, I was having cold feet. Drat, I had finished my chocolate but I don't want to give it to him. Besides, I don't want to leave my soft and cozy bed…I still want to sleep.  
"Wake up, lazy bum!" Oh, Kenshin is here…that's nice.  
"Good morning!" If I could only see my face, I guess I would have this sleepy grin and my hair is disheveled…oh yeah, let's not forget I looked like a ghost.  
I vaguely remember Kenshin sighed and plopped a chocolate on my mouth when I yawned and waited…  
"AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I LOOKED LIKE A MESS AND YOU SAW IT! GET OUT!" I immediately rushed to my bathroom, when he left my room, and fixed myself up. Damn that guy! Who does he think he is barging in my room like that? Doesn't he have any manners? Doesn't…hmmm…what is that wonderful smell? Wait a minute…if Kenshin is cooking then…oh my god! I forgot to clean up the mess! I hurried dressing up and rushed to the kitchen. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Wait…where is my mess? My kitchen looks…clean. "What happened to my trash?"  
"I cleaned it up. You're kitchen looks like a mess when I got in here. What in the world are you trying to do again?" No freaking way! I rushed to the refrigerator and I sighed in relief when I saw it. "What is that thing?" I immediately closed the fridge and glared at him. "It's not meat or a radish…I don't know what that is." I hate this guy!  
"It's none of your business!" I growled in anger. "What are you doing in here in the first place?"  
"I wanted to make sure you're not going to escape again. Last time I asked you out, you nearly ran away." He poked my forehead while saying that. I'm guilty as charge.  
"You're going to pay for poking my forehead." I sighed and sat down. "So, what are we going to do today?" I am kind of excited of the plans that he had. I am sure I am going to have fun in this.  
"It's a surprise." He grinned then he placed a plate, filled with breakfast food that I rarely see these past few days because of my culinary skills, in front of me. I ate with much gusto…because I kind of missed his cooking.  
"Wait for me while I go change…" I said once I finished eating.  
"What you're wearing is already perfect." I blushed and shrugged him off. We nearly had a fight again because I wanted to clean the dishes but in the end he finally won the argument.  
The bus ride was quite short for me, maybe it's because I spent it chatting with Kenshin. I was surprised when we finally arrived at our destination. I don't know what to feel because I was completely shocked…I could never imagine that Kenshin would bring me to the market.  
Honestly, I haven't been to a market before so this place was kind of culture shock for me. I half expected the market to be stinky, crowded, and noisy…well that's what dad told me but this is really different. The shops are lined neatly on the sidewalks and the place is clean. What really caught my attention was the merchandise that these stalls sell. I have never seen different kinds of meat, fishes, and vegetables.  
"I heard that you rarely went out of your house. You're more like a prisoner for me. Today I am bringing you to places that you haven't been before. One more thing, we are going to buy ingredients for tonight."  
"Don't tell me you're staying at my house!"  
"Just for dinner…after that I'm going home." I sighed in relief when I heard that. "So that is the reason why you brought that basket."  
"Don't leave my side, okay?" I rolled my eyes and held his hand. Kenshin taught me a lot from what kind of meat should be bought for a certain meal and stuff like that. I was engrossed with the different kinds of vegetables, and talking to the old owner, when I realized that I got lost. I didn't want to blatantly show that I am panicking, so I walked aimlessly in the market. I think I was so caught up in looking for him that I didn't notice the screams behind me or someone shouting the word DUCK. I honestly thought it was a duck but when a skinny guy went past me I finally understand what that meant. The skinny guy suddenly turned around and waved a small gun while shouting "BACK-OFF!" I heard someone behind me urging the skinny guy to lower his gun. Only a few of us were left standing on that side walk but I was the only one who kept my hand in my sides. I was debating whether or not the gun he was holding was real or not. I mean I heard that there are some people who carries fake gun with them. Behind him, I saw Kenshin, who looked at me worriedly. I kept my face blank because if this skinny guy knew he was behind him…I don't what I would do. The skinny guy looked around and everything happened so fast. One minute that skinny guy was waving his gun then I just saw him unconscious in the ground with Kenshin on his top. Kenshin suddenly stood up and gave me a bear hug.  
"I was so scared." He shakily said.  
"Kenshin?" He pulled himself to look at me. I grinned at him and held his arms. "That was so fun! I had never imagined I would be a part of an action scene. Could we do it again?"  
Kenshin was totally pissed after that. He refused to talk to me for an hour as he went on his merry way of shopping. We went back to our house to unload the stuff. I knew it, Valentines is a taboo.  
"Hey…um…I know you got scared…but you look so cool back there! You're like a superhero no an anime character!" I happily said. "I can't believe you knocked that person out with a single punch!" I babbled on and on and Kenshin's frown turned into a smile. "So, where to next?"  
The next place blew me off again. He brought me to the pet shop. Mom would never want me go near a single pet because she feared I might get sick…I am getting tired with their usual reasoning. Back to the pet shop, you can cuddle and touch the baby pets in here. Right now I am playing with a baby cat…it has brown spot on his eyes. I wish I could take this cat home.  
"Kaoru!" I put the cat back on his place and faced Kenshin. He was holding a box while wearing a grin. "I want to show you something." He gave me the box and I opened it. That…thing was looking straight at me…it seems like it wanted to eat me alive!  
Breath in…breath out…breath in…breath out…GAH I CAN'T STAND THIS! I dropped the box, which Kenshin caught, and ran, out of the shop. Minutes later, Kenshin joined me but I ignored him.  
"Hey you're shaking, what's wrong?"  
"That…thing…it is…that…it is going to eat me alive!" I said hysterically. I really hate those things!  
"Don't tell me you're scared of rats?" Kenshin had an amused smirk on his face.  
"This is not a laughing matter!" I screamed in anger and walked away but Kenshin matched my pace.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you're scared of rats." I could see that he wanted to laugh but my glare stopped him from doing so. "I mean you could touch snakes and lizards but…" he looked at me before he went on. "You should have seen your face! It was so hilarious." I hate this guy.  
He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to a…I forgot what it is called…street vendor? The guy sell round things that I think it is edible. I watched Kenshin bought a pack of it and we went away. We found a bench and sat on it. I am really wondering what is that thing he bought?  
"What's that?" Kenshin smirked and opened the container.  
"Welcome to street food!" What? "This is a takoyaki." Okay…I still don't understand. Kenshin sighed and shook his head. "Say AH."  
"AH?" He shoves the round thing in my mouth and glared at him. I started chewing and…hmm….this is good. There is some kind of meat? No, I think it was vegetables…ah what the heck! This takoya…whatsoever is great! "Hey, this is good!"  
"I also learned that you only eat cuisine and expensive foods." He sighed and leaned back. "You are one heck of a rich pampered brat."  
"Well if I'm a rich pampered brat, then why do you love me, jerk?" I froze when I just realized what I said. DRAT!  
"What?" Kenshin wore a grin on his face. Please somebody kill me now!  
"I'm not going to say it again." I stubbornly said and looked away. The embarrassment is killing me. Oh well, since I started it I might as well go on…I think?  
"Wow, I thought you were so dense that I almost gave up in wooing you and just flat out say it to your face." I don't know if this guy was proclaiming his love or he is just annoying me. "I mean, I have done a lot of things and I even kissed you but you…you're just so dense and stupid back there."  
"Hey! Babbling is my thing not yours! Get your own style!" I said. I glared at him but he just laughed. I sighed and put the food on my lap. "I…I can't answer you now…for some unknown reasons. However, I wanted you to know…" I grinned and stood up. I suddenly pinched his cheeks very hard. "You're a special person for me so don't leave me okay? I will make your life a living hell if you do that!" I laughed and ran away.  
I can't say it…I just can't say it. I can't say that I can't…lo…lo…love him back, which was so hard to say, because I can't make his dreams come true. I…  
"Get back here you freak!" I saw Kenshin chasing me while touching his sore cheeks.  
We went to many places after that like: the arcade, the karaoke bar, and stuff. It was already dusk when we got back to my place and Kenshin took the ingredients out while I sat and watch. He stops and glared at me when he saw me sitting pretty in my chair.  
"I'm going to teach you how to slice a carrot." He handed me a knife and went beside me. He kept on saying what should I do and not but he suddenly got frustrated because I was cutting it the wrong way…puh lease…I am newbie in this thing.  
"Hey freak, remember that I am a cooking master girl and don't you even dare raise your voice on me!"  
"If you don't shut up I'm going to kiss you!" He countered back.  
"Ha!" I turn my attention back to the blasted carrot. I heard him sigh and went behind me. With his face on my shoulder and his body behind…it is so freaking distracting. "How could I concentrate if you're breathing on my neck?" I glared at him and suddenly pecked me on my cheek. "Jerk!"  
"Shut up." He simply said. "Now, keep your hand close so you won't cut your fingers, then…"  
He went away and went back to the stove. Damn freaking man! Why does he act like high and mighty husband? Freak…uh oh.  
I could see blood starting to flow on my finger.  
"Is everything all right in there?" Kenshin asked not even bothering to turn around.  
"Um…I'm just going to the bathroom…yeah the bathroom." I immediately ran and locked myself inside. This really hurts and where are my bandages? Oh yeah, I put them in my medicine cabinet.  
"Oi, open up the door!"  
"I'm doing my business in here so back off!" I shouted back at him.  
"Yeah right! Let me see that wound!" Kenshin pounded on the door once more.  
"If you ruin my door, I will make you pay for it!" How did he know that? I looked at the floor and saw the drops of blood on it. "Could you clean up the mess I left outside? I just killed a…bird!" That was stupid.  
"KAORU!" Drat. Valentines really stinks! I grudgingly opened the door and hid my bloody finger behind me. "Let me see."  
"No way!" I argued back. I'm starting to notice something…this month had been filled with senseless arguments…and it's Kenshin's fault! He suddenly pulled my injured hand and looked at it. He immediately let it run to the water while I frowned. "I'm not a baby you know!"  
"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" Kenshin challenged back. Tche, I hate it when he has something big against me.  
Kenshin didn't let me touch or go near the kitchen anymore. I just stayed at my living room watching television. The show is about a lucky girl and an unlucky guy…drat. I want to go inside the kitchen and why am I hesitating? This is my apartment and that is my kitchen! I went inside and I could already smell the wonderful aroma of Kenshin's cooking. I sat on the chair and sang a song as he prepared our dinner.

I talked to my baby on the telephone long distance

I never would have I could miss someone so bad  
"Yeah." I stopped singing when I heard Kenshin also sang.  
"You know this song?" I asked.  
"So?" He countered back. I grinned and leaned my head on my hand.  
"You are so corny." I shook my head and snorted. "I can't believe I…" Okay that was so close! "I had ever thought you were so cool back then." Kenshin just finished placing the food on the dish and he came over to me and ruffled my hair.  
It is not your usual candlelight dinner or those scary scenes you usually watch on TV. It seems like we were having a normal dinner…but it wasn't filled its usual silence. My dinner today was filled with laughter and endless chatter.  
Right now we were lounging on my sofa...and I suggested that we watch something different today…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. God, I so love those turtles especially Michaelangelo and Leonardo! I left Kenshin for awhile to get the chocolate I just made.  
"Hey, I just wanted to…um…thank you…for giving me a different date…I mean day. I really had fun and I wanted to give you a prize." I leaned in closer and Kenshin blushed. I smirked and put the white chocolate in between our faces. "I know you don't like dark chocolate so I made a white chocolate instead." Kenshin paled when he looked at the chocolate in my hands. "Don't worry I didn't poison it! I got the recipe from the internet!" Okay, my chocolate looked like a white fungus but I assure you its safe. I even tried it and look I am still sane!  
Kenshin slowly took a bite from my chocolate and made a "hmmm" sound. Does that mean it's good hmmm or bad hmmm? All I did was melt the bar of chocolate and pour it in the container thing and voila!  
"You cheated!" Kenshin accused suddenly. "You didn't actually made this…you just got it from instant products. However, this is the best chocolate ever." Okay so I was busted but Kenshin did thanked me…that counts right?  
"Valentine really sucks." I plopped down beside him and yawned. "But this year is different."  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. I was kind of hoping this would last but I never realized this would be the start of everything.

AN:  
If there were some grammatical errors…please forgive me! I am just in a pinch today. Oh yeah, thanks for all those who reviewed earlier!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **March and April Memories **- part 1

I'm sitting idly at the office staring blankly at the window trying to contemplate the things that had happened these past few weeks.

"_You couldn't hide it from him forever…"_

Those were the words that Megumi had said on the first week of March.

I know that my condition is getting worse and I am just glad that mankind has invented a wonderful object called make-up. I know that my time is getting thinner but what can I do, there is no cure. I also can't just go up to him and say _"Hi Kenshin, guess what? I'm dying so I can't love you back. Bye!"_ Kenshin sure is going to hate me and I don't want that to happen.

"I knew I could find you in here." I snapped out from my daze and looked at Kenshin with raised eyebrow.

"What in devil's name are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm having a moment right now?" Kenshin frowned and sat across from me.

"Idiot." He blandly said. He stared at me for a second and his frown deepened. "There's something different about you. Ever since you decided to wear make-up I…just can't quite place my finger on it." I brushed him off and laughed. I don't know how he does it but he manages to see right through me.

"Kenshin?" I suddenly frowned and looked at him. "If I somehow disappear, what would you do?" He leaned back and grinned.

"I would definitely look for you."

I wasn't satisfied with his answer so I asked another question again.

"What if I went to a place where you can't follow me what would you do?" His grin had vanished and he suddenly looked worriedly at me.

"What's with these questions? Are you going somewhere?" I felt a lump forming on my throat and I would rather kill myself than breakdown in front of him.

"Just answer me you freak!" I breathed in deeply and forced myself to calm down. "What would you do if I'm gone?"

Kenshin fell silent after that. My heart was beating wild and I am getting scared at what his answer might be. I hope it wasn't too sappy.

"I would die."

I knew it! His answer would be those cheesy lines that I abhor! He was serious when he said it and I wanted to puke!

"You're sick!" I suddenly spat. "Rule number 1: Don't act like those moronic romantic fools because…I didn't like you for that!" I was too pissed at his answer that I just blurted out those words easily. "If I am gone, I want you to move on, have a life. Your world doesn't stop just because I am gone. You still have your crazy friends and if I learned your wasting your life…I would definitely come back and kick your ass!" I exhaled deeply and shook my head. "I don't want you to end your life just because I'm gone…I don't want that to happen." I stood up and left Kenshin alone.

Hours after that, a familiar sports car parked in front of the school yard. Everyone in the building looked out to see the new rich comer. When I saw that car drove in, I immediately dashed outside and hid in the student council office.

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING IN HERE?! DOESN'T HE HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN TO?!

As if on cue I could hear the squealing of the girls. If my guess is right, he would immediately go to the principal's office. I beat him to it and got to the principal's office just in time.

"Excuse me but can I just…" Too late he was already inside.

"I'm so glad you're already here." He said in his deep voice. I groaned and slumped on a chair beside me. Behind him there were banshees following his every movement. He closed the door to their faces as if they weren't there.

"Why are you here Shougo-niisan?"

"I am Amakusa Shougo. Kamiya Kaoru's cousin and…"

"She doesn't need your status." I interrupted and glared at him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm here to pull you out from this school." He simply said. He faced the shocked principal calmly and smiled. "Don't worry ma'am, the Kamiya family would still continue to sponsor the academy." I don't care if this school got bankrupt or whatever! I just wanted to know why I am being pulled out!

"You can't do this to me, onii-chan! Graduation is just three weeks away and I want to graduate. Besides, I…" I want to stay with Kenshin.

"I'm sorry Kao-chan, but this is for your own good." If Shougo-niisan said that, it means dad was in it too. I glared at him and faced the principal with a serious smile.

"I am deeply sorry for that awful scene we just presented to you, madam. However, it seems that we have a family crisis at hand and I want to ask for your consent to take my leave for now." I am really annoyed and you would clearly notice it by the way I am speaking. When the principal agreed, I suddenly left the room and didn't looked back. I never cared if Kenshin or others saw me. I just wanted to go back to Tokyo and talk to my father. I immediately step in Shougo-niisan's car and waited for him…I needed to talk to him immediately.

During the trip, I suddenly felt weird. I held onto something for support. It felt like my chest is bursting and the pain is really unbearable. I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't hear a single sound coming out from it. I looked dazedly at him and my world turn black.

------------------------

Kenshin couldn't understand what was happening right now. On the first week of March, Kaoru had been acting weird and he felt like she was hiding something _big_ from him. He also has this gut feeling that Kaoru would somehow leave him and it would be to a place where he couldn't follow. This has been going on for weeks and his gut feeling got intensified when Kaoru asked him scary questions earlier. Now, Kaoru just left the school with that man without saying anything to him.

Everyone was wondering who that handsome man was and what is Kaoru's connection to him? Kenshin gripped his pen harder and thought that maybe this man was the reason why Kaoru seemed… Kenshin was frustrated and his eyes turned amber in annoyance.

At the end of school, he immediately went to the club and moped around. It wasn't long until his cell phone rang. He looked at the unknown number and frowned.

"Hello?"

"_Did you miss me?"_ It was the same menacing voice that made his blood boil.

"How did you got my number, Shishio?"

"You're too happy today, Himura." Shishio laughed and he fell silent for a second. "I have my ways. Anyways, I know something about your little girlfriend." Kenshin was about to shut his phone down but stopped himself when he heard what he had said.

"That Kamiya brat and her family had put me into so much misery by putting me in that pathetic jail. They seem to forget that I could still get out no matter what." Kenshin gripped his phone and glared. "However, it seems that revenge for that slut is not important anymore. Tell me is that slut dead already?" Kenshin paled when he heard that.

"If you manage to touch a single hair on her, I swear I would haunt you down…"

"Oh my, don't tell me you still don't know?" Shishio asked in his annoying way. "Didn't she tell you about her illness?" Kenshin dropped the phone and immediately rushed out to confirm if what he heard was true.

---------------------

Her heart was pumping wild when she learned that her worst fears had begun, Kaoru had just entered the critical stage of her illness. She didn't know if it was fate that Kaoru was brought in here and she managed to meet Kenshin in the hallway. She knew that Kenshin didn't know so if she would just try to ignore him and…

"Is it true? Is Kaoru really that sick?"

Megumi stopped in her tracks and looked wide eye at him for a second. She smiled and brushed him off.

"Where did you get that idea? I'll talk to you later because I have to go to my patient right now." What Kenshin didn't know was that patient was Kaoru. She didn't give Kenshin a chance to talk as she rushed through the white sterile hallways and stopped in her tracks when she saw Shougo. He was pacing like mad but he stopped when he saw her.

"Megumi…" Shougo simply said. Megumi just shook her head and was about to rush inside the ER when she realized that Kenshin had followed her. Kenshin is not her problem for now…Kaoru must come first. She both left the two men praying that they wouldn't cause any further problems.

When Megumi had left, Shougo didn't even spare Kenshin a glance and he went back to his pacing. Kenshin on the other hand glared at Shougo.

"What is your problem, brat?" Shougo finally snapped when Kenshin didn't stopped staring at him.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where's Kaoru?"

Shougo's eyes turned into slits. "What is it to you? You…" Shougo didn't get to finish what he was saying because Katsushiro was running towards them with Kirara and Yahiko in tow.

"Is there any news about Kaoru?" Kirara immediately asked Shougo. Shougo sadly shook his head. Yahiko froze when he saw Kenshin looking at them wide eyed.

For Kenshin, it felt like he was watching a horrible nightmare as everyone stood before him looking pale, except for Shougo. He hated to admit it but it seemed that Shishio was telling the truth and if his hunch was right Kaoru was inside that room.

---------------------

I felt like I've run a thousand miles…that was exaggerating but that's what I felt, so you can't argue with me! I slowly opened my eyes and everything seemed so hazy for me. I could see some outline of a table and some people…who are they? Their voices were muffled and distant. I groaned and soon these people were staring on me…they were saying something altogether but I couldn't understand them. I let a minute pass by to let the sleepy haze disappear and I soon realize that mom, dad, Yahiko, and Shougo-niisan were the people I saw earlier. Dad and mom were saying something but when I heard the words America and leaving, it somehow snapped me out from my zombie trance and my sleepy gaze changed to a fierce glare.

"Could you please repeat that again?"

"I said we're leaving for America once we get the permission from the doctor…" My dad calmly said.

"No." I firmly said. I didn't bother to hear the rest of his prepared speech because my mind is already made up. I won't leave Japan just for finding a nonexistent cure besides…

"Young lady, we won't tolerate any childishness from you." Mom sternly said. I know that Shougo-niisan and Yahiko would also take turns on making me agree but I still stayed firm on my decision.

"We have already pulled you out from your apartment…" Yahiko simply said.

"So, I would still live with somebody else." I countered back.

"Kaoru, we know how hard it is for you to leave especially when you have met him…but we don't want you to…" Mom couldn't say the last word because I know how hard and painful for her to accept it.

I really didn't want to leave because I know I would just be disappointed in the end but…

"If leaving would make my life a little bit longer…I guess…I guess I have to agree but I want to graduate high school first. I mean, this only happens once in a lifetime and I wanted to experience a little bit of normalcy as possible." I hated begging but if this would let me stay just for a while, then I have to do it.

"Alright, but if you're condition worsened, we'll take the first flight to America and that's final." Dad said.

I smiled weakly and was prepared to sleep again when I saw mom nervously glanced at the door.

"If you guys have any worse news for me, I would like to remind you that I am a sick person and…"

"Kenshin is here." Mom softly said.

My heart pounded and I nervously glanced at the door. One question popped into my mind: Why now?

"I guess you should speak to him, honey." My mom said.

"Why would she speak to that man? He's just going to make her even sicker!" Shougo-niisan argued.

"Let him in and…could you guys leave us alone for a while?" I said quietly.

I knew I was making the big mistake of deciding to talk to him. I should have let him come back the next day and let me prepare mentally for this. I mean for PETE'S SAKE! I know my secret would be revealed but NOT LIKE THIS! I AM NOT PREPARED!

Drat, he's here…WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? Wait…why is he looking at me like that? It's like…I don't know. I feel like a convicted criminal and he's the judge or a lawyer in a trial court giving out a verdict.

Minutes had passed and neither of us had moved. The tension is very thick and it's slowly killing me. I could hear my heart pound as I looked into his cold blue eyes. I wanted to cry but I would rather die than do those embarrassing scenes. I took a deep breath and cursed this tension in my mind. I mean Kenshin came here to talk and not glare at me!

"I know why you are here and I know you are pissed. Whatever you had heard was probably true…depending on what have you heard that is. I didn't mean to do it, but it is so annoying to think about it. I know saying sorry is not right but…did you know it's bad to put too much stress on a patient?" I exhaled and shook my head. "Now that we had this talk…could you leave?" I suddenly felt so tired defeated because knowing him…he wont let this one go without…

I saw his eyes turned amber and strode the room in few steps. He was immediately at my side staring down at me.

"How could you joke at times like this?!" He roared in anger. "Why didn't you tell me that you're sick? Are you just toying with me in the first place? I don't know what to think about you anymore…I can't believe I had…Argh!"

Somehow I wasn't a bit surprised at some of his lines because sometimes Kenshin picked his lines, unconsciously, from the movies.

I let him rant and rave in front of me and even though I may seem like unaffected I felt really bad about this. I kept on gulping and blinking my eyes to keep myself from crying. When he finally stopped, I just looked at him and he frowned.

"I'm sorry…" He started but I cut him off.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should only apologize if you had done something to offend me, like eat my chocolates." I laughed but it sounded so hollow. "I never meant to joke about this but that is the only expression I could show right now…I don't want to breakdown and cry like some pathetic girl in some cheesy show." I gripped the blanket and urged him to sit down. "I have known that I was sick since I was a little girl…so I have already accepted everything a long time ago." I looked away from him and stared at the window. "I was so ready to die and live everyday as my last…but you came along and everything changed. I could never understand at first why I was so compelled to talk to you when you even treated me badly at first. When I had already talked with you…I wanted to see you smile." I grinned and looked at him. "When I finally saw you smile…I can't decided if you're that cute or not." Of course he's not cute…he's…handsome. "I'm straying off the subject aren't I? I am just not used to this kind of situations so you have to bear with me and shut up. The reason why I didn't tell you was because…you…you made me forget. You make me feel alive…it's like I could live a hundred years instead of one or two years. There were times when I wanted to tell you but seeing how happy you are…even though you're always scowling, makes me change my mind and forget." I saw Kenshin's face went blank and I smiled sadly. "I know you are angry with me and…" I sighed and felt a tear escape my eye. "I'm letting you go." Kenshin looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"I'm letting you go…I never really wanted you to go through this so I'm doing the most logical thing by letting you go." I smiled shakily. "It's been fun spending time with you."

He then disagreed by saying that he couldn't live without me and we shared a passionate kiss. Then we both declared our undying love…HA! IN MY DREAMS!

I was surprised to see him stand and walked to the door. I should have never watched those stupid romantic flicks like "A Walk to Remember"…they could ruin your life. I really wanted to take back what I said and ask him to stay. I mean that was one of the main reason why I didn't told him about my sickness in the first place…I don't want him to go. However, if he leaves me now he would be spared of the pain, sadness, torture…okay I got overexcited at that line…when I'm gone. This is for the best. Someday, he would forget me and then he would find another girl who could fulfill his dreams. Okay, that doesn't sound too good but this is for the best.

"You are such a big liar."

I snapped out from my reverie and looked at him. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face.

"You are also the biggest idiot I have ever met." I scowled at that. "Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Could it be? "I promised myself I'll never let you go. Besides, you still haven't told me the reason what made you stay."

I shook my head and sniffed. "Hey bastard, you're going to pay for making me cry and go through that stupid drama."

"I'll come back tomorrow, so go take a rest…baby princess."

"Wait!" I called out to him before he left. "How did you know about my health?"

"The bastard called me."

That was all he said before he left. _So_, that freak got out of the jail. I knew I should have taken care of this personally…wait I could! I picked up the phone beside me and dialed.

"Hello? This is Kaoru Kamiya, how much stocks have Shishio's company owe us? Oh really? That's great…I want you to…" Planning a financial bankruptcy gives me great pleasure!

I was discharged at the hospital the next day but Kenshin and others forbid me on going to school. I mean who would make Akiha and Shiro's day pleasant? Kenshin and Shougo-niisan somewhat made my apartment… their temporary home. Damn freaks!

"_Kaoru never eat those things…they're cheap!"_ I could vaguely hear Shougo-niisan from my bedroom. It's a wonder for me on how could these two men be so energetic at morning.

"_Kaoru loves everything I cook." _

That's it! I stomped outside and glared at them.

"I don't care who you are to me but if you guys kept on ruining my mornings everyday I want you guys out…right…now." I suddenly felt light headed and if it wasn't for the wall beside me, I would kiss my carpet in an instant.

"Kaoru!"

Both of them screamed and rushed to my side, but not without glaring at each other first. Why do I have the misfortune to meet these two annoying men?

I held out my hand and glared fiercely at them. "Back off..." I dangerously said. They looked confused but they both did what I told them to do. "The door is just behind you and I would hate it if I have to drag you there by myself...God what a waste of energy that would be"

They were about to argue although my cold glare stopped them. It's nice that they stayed because they were worried about me… but if they kept on waking me each hour just because of some measly argument, I would gladly show them the scene outside my apartment. I stormed off inside my room but before I close the door I faced them. "Oh yeah, before you leave could you please call Megumi and tell her to buy me a pack of chocolates. Tell her also, that you're both paying for it so she wouldn't worry about her budget." I closed the door and left the two speechless men in my living room. Finally, peace at last!

Author's note:

I am so sorry for the delay but school really is a killer. Who would have thought that taking medicine would be a best way to die. LOL!

I want to thank my best friend for fixing my story! Thanks a million!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:** March and April Memories - part 2**

Who would have thought that I would miss school this much? Even though my arrival really bites…well you would also say that if your stupid brother showed up on your doorstep with THE CAR behind him and _"insisted"_ that I take it…with the driver of course, I would still say being back to school and preparing for the graduation rocks! So what if my big secret is out, who cares, I only have two more weeks until graduation. Ha! I'm finally graduating!

Kenshin was waiting for me at the entrance the moment I got out. Everyone was crowding around the car and I nearly faltered on my step. Out of nowhere, men in black came out and made a way for me…DAMN SHOUGO-NIISAN AND DAD! This is really embarrassing, somebody please eat me alive! Okay blah blah…on to the next scene this is boring.

If you think that Kenshin and I walked the hallways while holding hands and me looking at him with big shining shimmering eyes…OH GOD FORBID! Kenshin just kept close to me and as usual, he held my bag and walked coolly while I was greeting everyone I passed by.

Who would have ever thought that yesterday, I was so mad at him and kicked him out of my place and now we were back to being normal.

The moment I sat on my seat, my classmates bombarded me with questions. Kenshin might looked like he was lazing around on his seat but I knew he was watching me closely. Megumi might have given me some medicine but that still didn't stop Kenshin and others from fussing over me.

I was answering everyone with ease and half lie, saying I was just fixing a minor family crisis. Nobody noticed the physical changes that much… because of the great mighty powers called make up!

"Hey Kaoru, is the handsome guy from before is you're boyfriend?" I nearly laughed really hard but my reputation would be ruined if I did that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenshin clenched his hand. I placed my hand on his desk and smiled. I could never understand why Shougo-niisan and Kenshin just couldn't stand each other; I mean they are so similar and blah blah, what the heck.

"Wow, who would have ever thought that goody Kamiya would have an evil bone in her." Ah, my favorite classmate has finally arrived.

"Akiha, it was so nice to see you." I greeted cheekily. "Um, what were you saying earlier?"

"Hmmm…you look different but who cares." I felt Kenshin stiffen beside me. "I am just happy knowing that a girl like you could ever do such a horrible thing. Himura doesn't deserve you." Ok, that hit a spot but I won't let her know I got affected by the statement. Kenshin was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Oh my, talking to yourself is one of the first signs in being insane. Are you eating right? Do you have a good relationship with your parents? I could find the best psychiatrist in Tokyo if you want." I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Kamiya. We both know you're just playing with two men at the same time…good choice by the way." Akiha smirked.

I sighed, I felt like I was talking to an idiot child.

"Don't compare Kaoru to yourself, woman." Kenshin suddenly interjected. He looked like he wanted to throttle her. Akiha's attention shifted to Kenshin. Oh boy.

"Why Kenshin…"

"Don't call me by my first name; you make it sound like trash." Wow, that was harsh but it is still not evil enough for me. I saw Akiha colored from embarrassment.

"Kenshin, don't say that to Akiha." I reprimanded him. Kenshin and Akiha both gave me an incredulous look, even my classmates did that. "We can't blame her for being…_illiterate on some things_." Akiha looked clueless at what I had said. "Akiha, if you're going to talk to me about falsified reports, I suggest you do it at times where I am depressed or down. Now let me clear some things for you." I wanted to grin or smirk and say HAHA STUPID GIRL! "First of all, that "hunk" was my cousin so it is really impossible for him to be my boyfriend. Oh by the way, he never liked shallow and ignorant girls, so you won't stand a chance if you're thinking of going for him." That was mean but I know that didn't affect her…she's an evil girl. "As for Kenshin…" I frowned and looked at him. "What do you think you are to me?" I asked Kenshin and snorted daintily then I leaned back. "You're not my brother, father, grandfather, or cousin. You're not even my friend." Kenshin frowned. I breathed in and smiled. "You're my annoying boyfriend." I faced Akiha and ignored everyone's shocked faces. "If you ever think about messing with us again, I would make sure you won't ever show you're…I don't know if I could call that a face but you know what I mean."

I thought Akiha would be scared but I think she needs a brain transplant because, she just laughed at me. Wait, where are her minions and that Shino guy? As if on cue Shino appeared beside Akiha and put his arm around her waist. I don't know why but seeing them together really gives me Goosebumps.

"Ah, Shino darling!" Oh, god this so disgusting! HELP WHERE IS THE BATHROOM I NEED TO PUKE! "This little girl just told me a very funny joke."

"She is really is my girlfriend, stupid old hag." Kenshin interrupted when he saw that I was about to stand up from my seat and fight a useless fight. Akiha fell silent and Shino's face…was priceless. He looked like he just swallowed his big ego and was dying…okay that doesn't make any sense.

"See." I smiled and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some duties to attend to." I stood up but Kenshin's glare nearly stopped me. "What?"

"You're not moving an inch from that seat." He said in his low and dangerous tone.

"Pray tell why?" Kenshin just merely raised his eyebrow and looked evenly at me. I glared at him and smacked his head. "Stupid guy." I ignored his cold glare, stood up slowly and left the room. To everyone, I must have appeared like a noble lady walking slowly and gracefully at the corridor, but to Kenshin, who suddenly appeared beside me, I looked like I was going to fall down any moment now. Well, the truth is, I am really tired and I wanted to slouch as I walked but the years of drilling proper etiquette won't let me. I didn't argue when he followed me, in fact his presence makes me feel strong. "Hey could you pick up the Xerox notes for me, I'm just dropping by the teacher's office for the preparations on the graduation." There was a slight hesitation in his eyes but he still complied. Hey, this is like hitting two birds in one stone.

I entered the teacher's office and I noticed the large board in their room. It was the list of students who passed on the College Entrance Exam, of course my name wasn't there. I was about to ignore the list when Kenshin's name caught my eye. There in black printed letters was his name and beside it was the college where he passed…_Tokyo University._

I never knew that Kenshin took that test…and passed. Wow, I never knew that Kenshin was so smart. I am so proud of him! Okay, this is bad because I just repeated what I just had said. Ah, I'm starting to get infected of Akiha's sickness. Hey, why don't I surprise him later! This is so cool! I wonder why didn't he tell me about this? Oh drat, the more I tried to rack my brains for answers, the more frustrated I became because Kenshin kept a secret from me.

I was stunned, shocked, amazed…when I saw Kenshin's name on the board. I mean for the first time, I was loss for words. How this could have happened? Why didn't he tell me? Hmmm…I think…

"_Kaoru I have a surprise for you!" Kenshin said with all his seriousness because the way his whole face would form a straight line, from his eyebrow to his lips. I wonder what I did wrong this time. _

"_What is it my darling?" I said in my sugary sickening high pitched voice. _

"_Darling, I had passed the entrance exam at Tokyo U. Now we would have a large future ahead of us!" Kenshin said as he clasped my hands into his. _

"_Oh darling…"_

"Miss Kamiya, are you okay?" Our teacher snapped me out of my reverie. "You suddenly turned green there awhile ago. I thought you were sick or something and you looked like you wanted to throw up." He looked at me worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about me." I smiled at him. "I just thought of something horrible awhile ago. I just remembered that Spongebob Sqaurepants is showing today on TV." The teacher seemed to sweat dropped. I immediately left the room only to be greeted by a scowling Kenshin with a stack of papers on his hands.

"What took you so long? I thought something bad had happened and…"

"Well, let's just say I just had a horrible vision about sugars." I suddenly cut him off and walked away. "Oh by the way, whatever may happen, don't call me darling."

Lunch had come and as usual we ate together under the tree. As usual, Kenshin provided the lunch so my food was the best again…just don't tell him that okay? However, I decided to change our routine by the end of our class.

"Hey, I want to go somewhere today. It's okay if you don't want to come…"

"Shut up! You must be out of your mind going alone especially this time! I am going along with you whether you like it or not!" Kenshin bellowed in anger. I smirked knowing he would say something stupid like that again Kenshin is so predictable.

"Well then, what are we…" I said excitedly.

"Hold it! I'm not a stupid person as you think I am. I know you're up to something no good again so this better be good or else…" Kenshin smirked at me. "You'll pay dearly." Drat, just when I had thought I already got to him, he manages to turn the tables around. Okay, I'll scratch watching romantic flicks and escape at the start of the movie plan out of my list. I would also scratch the karaoke DORAEMON style plan out too. DAMN IT! I HAVE LOST MY ENTIRE TORTURE KENSHIN PLAN BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID THREAT!

I grinned widely and dragged him with little strength I had. I guess I have no choice but to be nice to him today…but I still wanted my revenge on him for keeping that tiny info from me. How could he be so intelligent than I am? But id you think about it, having a boyfriend who is smarter than you are…just because he passed the three top colleges makes me fall for him even harder. I won't say that to him even if I get killed by a biological bomb.

"Why are you smiling and blushing like that?" Kenshin asked curiously. We were riding the train at that time. Kenshin gave me the empty awhile ago while he stood in front of me.

"I'll have to kill you if I tell you." I smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes and grinned. I think he won't be grinning after he saw where I wanted to go. I pulled out a camcorder from my bag and started filming Kenshin.

"What in the…what are you doing?" Kenshin scowled when he saw what I was doing.

"Nothing…I just wanted to do this…that's all." I smiled at him but soon my smile turned into a scowl. "Now be a good boy and smile for the camera."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kenshin said in disbelief. I wanted to squeal in excitement but proper manners forbade me to do so. "Why in the freaking world do you want to go in there?"

"Because I like it." I don't want to expound the reason why I want to go inside. "If you don't like going inside, the exit is that way." I pointed blindly to the exit with my eye trained on the place I wanted to go. I left Kenshin, with his mouth hanging wide open. Wow, I have never been to an arcade store before. I heard they have this machine where you could get a Barney stuff toy for just a single coin. How cheap and cool is that? I left Kenshin and looked at boys playing some arcade and air hockey…I think that is what it's called. There is also racing games in there.

I was so busy watching a boy beat a muscular man in the screen when Kenshin dragged me away.

"This place is dangerous for you. We should leave."

"Yeah, this place is dangerous because the machines in here would eat me alive if I didn't leave." I rolled my eyes. "So how do you play these games?" I smiled sweetly knowing he would soon give up from his stupid idea of going home. Any minute now…

"No, I'm taking you home." He now wore a serious look on his face. "If you do something stupid again, I would carry you home." Oh God, he's serious. Damn it!

"How could you be so mean?"

"Stop acting like a sissy girl, it doesn't suit you." Kenshin interjected. Drat, I thought he could finally give in on that. I only have a few weeks left in Japan and all I ever wanted was… Damn it, I would rather kill myself than to let Kenshin win this round.

I turned around and saw a man who was just finished playing a game. I approached him and gave him a sweet smile. "That seems so fun! How do you play it?" The guy was nice but he's not as good as Yahiko...if you somehow got the hidden meaning behind it then you're good. The man seemed taken aback at first but he was about to answer when he suddenly went pale and left.

"Giving up doesn't seemed to register on your mind that easily." I could hear him grumble and soon he gave up.

I nearly wipe Kenshin's coin purse clean at that time but I finally got what I need, a Barney stuff toy, and played these arcade stuff. On our way home, I didn't noticed that I fell asleep…I just realized it when I saw myself being carried by Kenshin on his back.

"Damn it." I groggily said. "You should have called the driver to pick us up."

"You're phone is dead and I don't have his number." Kenshin plainly replied. I leaned in to him and breathed on his original scent. No matter how many stores I have went through or raid his bathroom, I still couldn't figure out that smell. It's not that gross putrid smell, in fact it smells so nice it is so addicting…oh god, I really am a crazy lady.

"That's weird." I was practically about to fall asleep when he suddenly spoke.

"Hn?"

"You're not arguing about me carrying you like this, why is that?"

I smiled and thought how stupid my genius boyfriend could be. "I already got my revenge by nearly wiping your coins out." I could hear him grumble. "Besides, I like sleeping on your back so shut up and let me sleep."

I didn't heard what he had said afterwards because I drifted off once more into La La Land. The next thing I knew…

Hmmm…I think Kenshin is cooking a delicious meal…zzz…

Everything seemed so normal, Kenshin being here and I'm in my room looking so relaxed. This seemed like a perfect picture for a perfect sappy romantic movie where the guy would soon propose to a tear stained girl and it would all end with a sloppy kiss…but this story of mine is not a fairy tale, this is reality.

I stood up and approached my window. It was raining outside and water slowly run on the glass surface. I don't know what to call this rain because it's not yet rainy season, maybe I'll call it "Here comes April rain". I heaved out a sigh and leaned my head on the cold surface and tried to calm my mind by humming a melody. How could things get so complicated? How could my well planned ending change…easily? All I ever believed was that I would die without any regrets and…then there was Kenshin.

"That was a nice song you were humming, is there anything that bothers you?" I nearly jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I turned around and plastered on a smile.

"What makes you say that? I was just singing in here." Kenshin smiled at me and shook his head. I was mesmerized to see his rare smile, because this smile only comes out rarely and this smile could make me feel alive.

"I know you better than anyone and I could say that the way you were singing was great but it is different from before." I blinked my eyes rapidly because I could feel something coming out from it.

"Kenshin?" I sat on the chair on my bureau and fiddled with my hairbrush. "Did you know that I'm happy for you?" I know I am changing the topic again but I think this is important. Kenshin gave me a clueless look. "Why didn't you tell me that you took an exam at Tokyo U and you passed?" I saw him looked away from me. I don't know why he did that and I don't understand why he wasn't happy about it because I am. "So, what course are you going to take? Is it architecture or engineering? Engineer Himura sounds cool for me don't you think?" I was rambling excitedly on and on about his future when he suddenly spoke up.

"I'm not going to college."

"What?" I raised my voice in surprise. "Are you stupid? This is a once in a lifetime chance and you would just throw it away just like that!" If I could guess what he would say next…I'm sure it would be something stupid and sappy. "Don't you even dare give me the crap about it's not my business because this is your future we're talking about?" I coldly said.

"Then I won't." He could be a stubborn man when it comes to this. I know he is hiding something and I wanted to know what it was.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know how lucky you are?" I never got my answer because he suddenly hugged me out of the blue. "Ke…what…what are you doing?" I stammered. I know that we have already shared a kiss, no matter how inexperience it might be for my part, but a hug for me is like a big step on our relationship. Don't get me wrong, it is just that I am not used to this lovey dopey stuff. I don't even hug my mom. I am just glad that Kenshin still accepted me even if I am…like this.

I soon relaxed and breathed in his scent. I couldn't move my shoulders so I slowly raised my arm put it in his.

"Why are you still keeping some secrets from me?" I froze when I heard what he said. "I don't know what it was but I know it is something big." I wanted to cry but only losers cry at this scene. I didn't tell him about what would happen after the graduation. I don't know why I don't want to say it to him, maybe it's because my selfish self is acting up again.

"Do you remember the question you asked me before? I think…I could finally answer you right now." He pulled away and looked at me in the eye. "I stayed because of you. I…I…I love you." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Only a stupid girl like you could figure out the answer for so long." I scowled and got irritated. Here is my confession of love and the only response I got was an insult. Note to self, never ever say those crappy words when we're having a moment again. Damn him. "I take back what I said. I don't love you. I hate you, you ugly, insufferable, stinky, pompous pig…" I didn't get to finish what I said…Oh come on, why is it that I didn't get to finish what I was saying? This is harassment! My eyes were still opened when he kissed me…as in wide open. He suddenly pulled away when I wasn't responding or some sort like that because, who in their right mind would kiss a girl in a middle of her speech?

"I love you, no matter how annoying, bratty, loudmouthed, and stubborn you are." This kind of confession is not what I expected, but come to think of it, my life has been full of surprises.

"Jerk." I retorted back.

Now I really have another reason to love the rain. Talks about future weren't even mentioned again.

Shougo-niisan took Kenshin out for a "male bonding" the next day. I really am so glad those two really got along so well. Another surprise came when Yahiko, Sayo-neesan, and mom visited me that same day.

It seems they came here to help me fix my trip to America. While Yahiko finalize my trip to America back home, damn he for being so excited about this. While drinking our cup of tea mom suddenly looked at me with an excited look on her face…and so does Sayo-neesan.

"Have Kenshin told you yet?" I gave her a blank look. What is she talking about? Did I miss something big in here? Oh my god, is Kenshin going to propose to me? THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! I am still too young to get married and besides we still haven't had a year as a couple. It is some kind of a stupid golden rule that couple must have a year or more together, just to know if your partner is not a serial killer or some sort, before they get married.

"Oh my god, he still hasn't told you yet?" Sayo-neesan squealed happily. NO FREAKING WAY! He is going to ask me to marry him! Where would we live? Did he know that I own a company? Would he let me be a house wife or a working wife? How many kids would we have? Wait, isn't Kenshin going to Tokyo U? Maybe we'll get married after he graduates then, maybe he could enter one of Shougo-niisan's architectural company?

"That must be a wonderful thought you have in there, care to share it with us?" Mom teasingly said. I immediately went back to my world and smiled secretly.

"Anyway, don't tell Kenshin you already know about this but…" This is it! "Kenshin is planning to come with us in America."

"I accept…wait, what did you say?" Did I hear right? "I think I heard wrong. I think I heard that Kenshin is coming with us to America. That is a good joke…right?" Damn, I can't get angry that well without getting weak. I hate this. When I saw the alarmed reaction of mom and Sayo-neesan, I suddenly laughed. "I was just joking. Of course, he told me about it before. I was just playing with you guys."

Both of them sighed in relief and Sayo-neesan, suddenly faced me with an excited expression. "So, what did you say?"

"I felt like I'm having a son-in-law soon." Mom suddenly grinned ay Sayo-neesan. I could feel my face heating up. How could they think of things like this? They are so immature and hopelessly romantic fools.

"So what did you say to him?" They both looked at me with eager faces.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. These past few days…no weeks in fact, I've been feeling so tired and heavy…and sleeping for half a day isn't enough anymore.

"I said that his future is very important for me and he understands."

Nobody said a word after that. I think they understood what I meant because of the forlorn look they gave me after that even though if it is a lie. I know Kenshin won't understand…in fact he won't agree but he threw away so much just for me.

Night came and I sat in front of my piano, immersed in the melody I am playing. Lately, I've noticed I always play a lot of love songs... I knew it falling in love really makes you a sappy, corny fool.

"That was a nice song." I stopped singing but my fingers still played the piano. He sat beside me and looked at my fingers.

"The sakura trees are in bloom at our graduation right?" I suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, and that would be four days from now"

"I see…after our graduation could you stay with me…I mean you might have plans with your family and stuff… "

"It's okay." He replied.

Silence envelops us at that time. This silence is not the comforting type. It is also not that…well a little bit uncomfortable. For once, we were at loss for words even I.

"You have a show tomorrow right?" He nodded and looked at me as if trying to x-ray my brain. "Can I come?" I stopped playing and looked at him with a puppy look.

"Can your health handle it?"

"Don't worry, I know you'll carry me back home when I faint or if you didn't notice that I fainted…I think I would just roll myself on the ground and go home." I laughed at my sad attempt a joking; too bad Kenshin didn't buy it. He frowned at me and crossed his arms. Damn I hate when he does that.

"That is not funny and I refuse."

"Hey you're supposed to agree because…" I blushed I still am not used to saying this thing. "You're my boyfriend and…you love me right?" Kenshin smirked and poked my forehead.

"As your boyfriend, it is my duty to care and love you…" Why am I getting goose bumps? "So I won't let my baby princess go tomorrow because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Have somebody told you how scary you sound when you talk like that? One more thing…" I laid my head on his shoulder and gripped his arm tightly. "Don't ever call me baby princess again in a tone like that." I may look like irritated but I really am happy. Who could have ever thought that having a boyfriend could be so…I…let me get back at you when I have found the right word for it.

"I'm glad it was you." My eyes widen at what he had said. Saying something out of the blue…and something so sweet…could really make you tongue tied.

"Kenshin?" He looked at me seriously. I smiled and tightened my hold on him. "I'm hungry."

He suddenly laughed and poked my forehead again. "Sometimes I think the reason why you made me your boyfriend was because you need someone to cook you dinner." I nodded happily and grinned. He sighed and shook his head. "It would be nice if you could just lie to me about that." He gently released my hold on him and stood up. "So, what does my princess want for dinner?"

"Um…hmmm…chocolate?" I laughed when I saw him frown. "I'm just kidding. Just…surprise me, okay. You know how to make me happy." He smirked and gave me a peck on the cheek before he left. I scowled and stuck my tongue out.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!"

Days passed by quickly and here I am standing in front of our adviser as I took my diploma. Oh yeah, I didn't go to Kenshin's show to watch him due to some reasons. Who would have ever thought that I could still live longer? As I looked in my diploma, I began to think. If I managed to live longer than they had expected maybe…just maybe, I could still live and see what my future would be like. Could I take over our business or maybe a future with Kenshin? Wishful thinking played my mind during our ceremony.

"Kamiya-san?" I snapped out of my reverie and was surprised to see five men in-front of me, after our ceremony. By the way, where in the world is Kenshin. I looked around and saw that he was being ambushed by his fans club screaming about a button. "Kamiya-san, I know that you already had a boyfriend but please take my button."

"Why?" I asked in a clueless tone.

"You…see…" Guy number two was trying to say something but he just kept on blushing and stammering in front of me.

"Don't you need those buttons for your clothes?" Why in the world do they want to give me a button?

"Please Miss Kamiya, please accept my button." Guy number three pleaded…wait isn't he the class representative of the other class?

"I think there is no harm in accepting your button and if that would make you happy…"

"But I won't be happy if did that." I could feel the atmosphere became cold and I think I saw flames in the back of Kenshin. He wore this scary scowl as he glared at the men that were trying to give me their button.

"Kenshin stop scaring everyone. They are just giving me their buttons, what is wrong with that?" I was so irritated at how he treated every boy that came near me as a threat or some kind. If it is possible, his frown got even serious. I think his eyes turned gold. He grabs my wrist and said in his even tone.

"Your parents are looking for you and my parents and the girls wanted to see you." My irritation melted away the moment I heard that the girls are here. I miss those brats.

"I'm so sorry everyone, maybe next time and congratulations!" Instead of Kenshin dragging me all over, I was the one who dragged Kenshin around. However, on our way we have pit stops because some of my classmates wanted to take pictures with us.

"Kaoru-neechan! Ken-niichan!" Ayame and Suzume ran excitedly towards our direction. If it wasn't for Kenshin, I think I would have fallen off to the ground because of the girls. We chatted for a while and soon our families left. It seemed that Kenshin's family and I were getting along with each other. Oh yeah, about Shogo-niisan, he never made any scandal when he saw how close I was to Kenshin. I was just worried because Kenshin and Shougo-niisan both wore a pained look whenever I look at their way. Is it something they both ate? The celebration for our graduation had taken place yesterday. It was just a simple gathering because of my condition…condition my butt, they are just too lazy to party! Anyways, after an hour our families, and thankfully Shougo-niisan, finally left us. I smiled at Kenshin and dragged him towards to nowhere. Walking right now with cherry blossoms that falls gently your path seemed like heaven for me.

"You're singing that song again, what is it?" My eyes widen at what he had just said. I never had noticed that I've been humming the same tune for days. I grinned and pinched him on his cheeks. "It's for to me to know and for you to find out." He ruffled my hair and snorted.

"Stupid girl." He sighed and looked at the falling cherry blossoms. "So, where did my princess want to go?"

"Um, I don't know. I just…want to spend this day…or rather half the day with you. It's only 2:30, where do you want to go?" He seemed shocked when I said that. What did I say?

"Kaoru Kamiya, are you asking me? Wow, this is the first time you asked me about this." Damn this guy does he means I'm a selfish brat who always bully him… "Well, since you asked me about it…I know a perfect place."

The place wasn't that far but it sure is perfect. How come I have never seen this before? We are both standing on the cliff where you could see the whole city. This is jut like a scene from an anime! The wind is cool and there are some sakura petals in it. I was so engrossed in the view that I didn't noticed the bento box that Kenshin shoved in my face. "Huh?"

"You haven't eaten anything yet you stupid girl." That's it I hate this guy! I hate him to the very ends of the Milky Way!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID, YOU JERK?"

"I meant what I said because you would accept a button from a guy."

"Oh, we're at it again. What is it with you guys and buttons?"

At first his face was disbelief, then it turned blank, finally he laughed. I did something stupid which I don't know what. "Here." He gave me a button with tears of laughter in his lavender eyes.

"I won't accept that, you're laughing." I crossed my arms and took the bento box instead. I found a shade under a tree and opened the bento box. Laughingly, Kenshin sat beside me while fiddling with the button.

"Did you know the tradition where the guy would give the second button of his uniform t the girl he loves if he wants them to be together forever?" My chopsticks paused in midway and the egg fell back to the box. Oh my god…oh my…no way…

"I didn't know. That is so horrible." To think that I would have done that thing would be so…

"So are you going to accept my button right now?" Kenshin asked casually. I ignored the guy and kept on eating the lunch he made. I suddenly stopped and smiled at Kenshin.

"This is the best meal I'd ever had. Maybe I should fire our chef and let you work for me." I jokingly said.

"You are already doing that." He closed his eyes and leaned on the tree. I held out my hand before him with a blush staining my cheeks. He looked at my outstretched hand and grinned. He placed the button on my palm and pulled me slightly and pecks my cheek. I scrunched my nose and rubbed my cheek.

"Ewww, you always do that to me!" I whined. "I don't understand why you kept on doing that?" He was grinning while I whined and ranted.

"I just wanted this to last…that's all." What in the world is he talking about? Is it my imagination or does his voice seemed to crack?

"What do you mean you wanted this to last? I mean…this is not a race." Oh god that was the worst joke ever. If Kenshin ever reacted to that, I think he just chose to ignore it. "That was a sad joke ever."

"Kaoru, could you promise me you won't ever forget about me?" Does he know? I looked into his eye to see if he knew something but then I thought about it and there is no way he would know.

"Are you plain stupid? Of course there is no way I could ever forget you, even if you kill me right now. Even if I'm not here I would still think and worry about you because you are a stupid baby." I yawned and Kenshin saw it.

"I think we should get back home right now so you could rest." He helped me up and I frowned.

"You promised we would spend this day together. Why are we going home?" His eyes were narrowed as he looked at me

"Who said I'm going to leave you?" I blushed at what he had just said but it is still not fun spending the day at my house.

When we had arrived at my place, Kenshin seemed fidgety and uncomfortable. Is he having a diarrhea? I ignored him and opened the door. My mouth was gaping at what I saw inside. There is a purple banner with the words "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" written on it. On the table there are stargazers and a cake.

"Happy 7th month anniversary, Kaoru." Right, this is the day where we first met. I was so mad at him on the first month we celebrated because he had thought this was stupid but ironic isn't it, that this time…it was I who had forgotten. "I know you had forgotten so you better make it up to me the next month." He jokingly said.

Hours had passed and I think I ate what I said that spending at my house would be boring. It was already nightfall and I leaned on his warm back while staring at the darkened cloud. I suddenly heard him strumming his guitar and he suddenly sang.

I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

Right then and there, I knew that Kenshin already knew that I was leaving him here in Japan. Why he didn't tell me? Why didn't he argue with me about it? I wanted to cry but I stopped myself from doing it.

"Kaoru? Are you crying?" His worried voice snapped me out from my reverie.

"No…Kenshin…" I guess lost to my brain because the tears kept on flowing.

"Listen to me, I know how hard it is for you to do this but let me tell you that I'll be waiting for you always." I bit my lip and breathed deeply. He took my hand into his and placed something cold in it. "It might not be now but I would let you hold onto that for a moment. I would do the proper way for it when you come back…oh and don't you ever answer me right now." I opened my hand and there lying in my palm was a silver band with a small blue diamond on it.

"Sure and Kenshin?" I felt him move his head to listen. "I'm sorry for... I…just."

"It's okay." Tears started to fall and I felt his arms encircle me as if he was protecting me from something. I was so scared…what if I couldn't see him anymore? What if this is my last… I felt him shake and knew that he too was scared. This can't be happening, I brought so much bad luck on his life…I was the reason why he wasn't going to have a future…maybe this is for the best.

I woke up and saw an empty space beside me. I remembered how she fell asleep on my lap while I told her some random stories about us. I soon fell asleep after I watched her for awhile. I never felt her leave my side after that because I was in a deep sleep, which I haven't done for quite some time. I ran to her room and saw that most of her belongings were already gone.

I already knew she was going to leave me for America the moment she learned about my entrance exam. I took that exam before I even knew about her situation…I should have never taken that exam. Well at first, I waited if she would ever change her mind about it but then I remembered that once she had set her mind on it, nobody could stop her.

I hated her for leaving me alone…she knew how much I hated to be alone but she still…When I heard her say sorry in her broken tone, I knew I could never hate her but I am still scared because no matter how much I pleaded and do, there is still a chance that she might never come back, forever.

I walked towards her study table and saw a piece of paper with my name written on it.

Kenshin,

_If you ever think about going back to your usual self or if you ever think of something stupid again about being alone, I would call Shougo-niisan and let him knock some sense into you! I would also hate you for life! I can't believe I'm writing a stupid love letter. I know you would hate me for what I did but I fixed your application form at Tokyo U, I just wanted you to have a wonderful future…who knows it might be for us. You look so handsome when you are sleeping so I couldn't resist and took a picture. I'll never give it to you by the way. I'm sorry if I didn't told you I'm leaving right now because I just couldn't and I didn't want you to be there when something goes wrong. _

_I'm sorry and…(I'm going to write it once) I love you._

Kaoru

PS: My Tabanata day

Damn that girl! How dare she do that without my consent? How dare she write a stupid and annoying letter? But…

I crumpled the paper in my hand and fell down on my knees.

No matter how insensitive, annoying, and dense she is…I still love her.

Somehow, after reading her letter, it gave me hope that she would come back. It also gave me the thought of, what would I do when she comes back. I'll make sure that we would have a bright future ahead of us. Wait, what does she mean by _My Tabanata day_?

**AN:**

At last, I finally finished this chapter. I wanted to apologize for the long delay. Med school is a sure killer! Um, thanks for those long and wonderful reviews.

By the way, someone asked me if Tomoe is going to enter I think this is the right time to say yup.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: **Green is the color**

Only few more days to go and it would be Tabanata Festival, I just only hoped she would call me and… Three months had passed and I am still pondering about that damn PS thing meant. I couldn't ask her that…not that I can't but I had no way of contacting her. Heck, even Megumi doesn't know how. Yahiko only gave me weekly updates about her and all I could get from him was that Kaoru was fine even though the treatments she was receiving is really…hard. Sayo and Shougo are the only relatives that were left here and I couldn't even ask that bastard because…Sayo also gave me the same news as Yahiko does. Misao, on the other hand was just the same as me…no news.

It was really hard for me to deal with that because I don't know what's happening and then there are no calls from her. This worrying would soon be the death of me. Sometimes I even think that Kaoru is just fooling with me and it is really her plan to do this but when I think about it…what am I thinking? I just miss her so bad and I really wanted to see and hear her again.

My prayers were finally answered on our 8th month anniversary when my mom gave me a package when I got home from a gig. I am now living with my family since it's near the university that I'm going to. Oh yeah, right now I am spending my last two weeks of summer vacation and going on about my university life would surely bore you.

"A handsome young man, named Amakusa Shougo, came in here and gave this to me. He said to give it to you when you got home." My mom said cheerfully.

I was wary at first because Shougo hated me. However the moment I saw her handwriting, I immediately went to my room and threw her package carelessly on my bed. I glared at her package and sat on my chair, battling with myself whether to open it or not. . Weeks without any calls from her and just messages from Yahiko seemed unfair. But I lost the battle and soon found myself putting the CD in my computer.

Kaoru looked so much different from before. We had just only been apart for a month and she in every sense looks more like a patient. She was thinner, paler, and weak but her ever present playful smile is still present. Weird isn't it, because no matter what kind of crap she looks like, she is still beautiful for me.

"_Hi Kenshin! I know you must have hated me for not calling but phones are not allowed for patients like me. I just pleaded to the doctors just to have this video with me." She suddenly sighed. "I never should have told you that. By the way, how are you? I know it's summer over there right now and classes won't start until next month, ah the blue ocean and blue skies! I heard this is the perfect time for lovers and girls in bikini! Speaking of girls, I heard from Shougo-niisan who told Yahiko, about a certain black haired girl. Ah Kenshin if I see you looking at anyone, especially in bikini I won't come back!"_

Damn that man! How could he put those idiotic things on her head?

Her frown suddenly changed into a smile. _"Do you remember the times when I took some of our videos and sometimes about you? Well, I fixed it up into a movie and I call it "Look how stupid my boyfriend is". It would be shown after this." She leaned back on her chair and smiled at me. "It is really boring in here. I did nothing but sleep and sleep all day long, even if I don't want to. I really hate those medicines." She frowned once more and looked away. "Drat, I shouldn't have been saying that to you. I don't want you to worry." _

I griped the mouse and sighed. What in the world is she thinking? Even if she doesn't say those things just by seeing her in that state I would really worry. I shouldn't have agreed with her and should have just told her stuff like, '_damned about my future she's more important'_. Who am I kidding?

"_This is our 8__th__ anniversary and come to think of it, our first month anniversary! I wanted you to be happy like Sephiroth." Her playful smirk was back in place. She closed her eyes and yawned. "Sorry about that." Her smile was replaced by a frown. "If you ever tell me right now that you still kept that loner attitude with you, after I left…I would really hate you for making me worry." She sighed. "I would like it if you had any friends but I won't tolerate flirty and stupid girls around you…tell them you're already MARRIED especially that To...I forgot her name!" _

If she was here I would laugh at her and…then what? After she had left, I tried to be cool and distant again but it seemed some of her crazy nature has rubbed onto me. I had met some new friends. I laughed and hang out with them…but the feeling of incompleteness always comes to me. Wait, what did she say? Married? I could feel myself blush and a chuckle escaped my lips. She really is crazy. Where in the world did she get the news about Tomoe…oh yeah that stupid cousin of hers. Tomoe is just the sister of my new band mate, Enishi. Enishi Yukishiro is a cool dude I met on the bar and we eventually hit off. Tomoe doesn't look a lot like her brother. Enishi had a snowy white hair while Tomoe has black but both of them has the same dark eyes… I think that's the only similarity they have but their personality is so different. Tomoe is shy and quiet while Enishi is like a hybrid of Aoshi and Sano, silent but crazy.

"_It is so nice to make fun of you again. Actually, I just want to tell you I am just doing fine here in America. Mom and Dad are taking great care of me and Yahiko stopped being a pain in the ass for once. I guess it was no use in lying to you about how hard my life in here. I'm thankful that I have my family in here but what really gave me strength were your words to me before I left. You don't know how happy I was when I heard that you'll wait for me, but I know waiting could be really hard."_

I saw her fiddle something on her neck. I looked a little closer and grinned when it was our engagement ring that she was wearing. I suddenly remembered the day I found out she was leaving me. At first I was looking forward about our life in America but when I learned that she had found out about my exam result I had a hunch about what she was thinking. It was only confirmed when I _"hang out"_ with her devil-incarnate cousin. He told me about the plans that Kaoru did on my application to the said university. I was shocked and hurt to think that she could do this to me. I mean I thought she trusted me and all of that…but when I realized that she was giving me her dream instead, I backed out.

"_Please hold on. I know that people gradually changes with time but I wanted to ask you a favor, please don't change. Please be the same Kenshin I knew and loved…blech, I've said that word again. Just joking." _I laughed at her childishness. _"And when I come back, I want us to change and grow together…could you do that for me? Oh yeah, if you're wondering about the PS thing…I would rather die than tell you what it was! Well, I think that's all. I'll try to find a way to talk to you again. Luv yah!"_

She still asked some things that don't need to be affirmed. I smiled when her video played. For the first time, she was open to what she felt and I was happy when I heard how she really felt about me once more. Now I can't doubt and ask some stupid questions about our relationship. I am sure that as long as I know that she loves me, I could continue to live and wait for her. However, a really big problem came to us the following month.

It was my birthday at that time and the gang together with Tomoe came to my house to celebrate. Misao and Megumi couldn't come for some reasons. After dinner, Sano dared us even my dad to a drinking contest. The first person to fall down would have to treat the winner a one month dinner. I couldn't back out because this is free meal we're talking about! I couldn't remember the details after that because after ten bottles of tequila, yup tequila…my head was groggy but who cares because I won! This was told to me the next day by Tomoe.

"Kenshin, while you we're umm…yesterday…when you were drunk your phone rang and since I couldn't wake you up and the rest weren't themselves yesterday I answered your phone." I nodded and urged her to continue while plucking some notes in my guitar. We were in Aoshi's studio practicing for our new gig and Soujirou and Aoshi are setting up the instruments. Sano and Enishi are sleeping in the sofa due to hangover.

"So, who called?"

"She didn't tell me her name but she seemed very polite and I think she's a rich girl from that way she talked. She even told me to tell you that you may have a pleasant birthday and have fun on your enjoyable soiree." I stopped playing the guitar and it seemed that Aoshi and Soujirou also stopped from what they were doing. "What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Could you guys excuse me for a moment?" I didn't wait for their answer as I just left them there and went out and checked my cell phone. I dialed the last number who called me and waited. All I could hear was an operator who kept on replaying the same annoying words over and over again. I couldn't make an overseas call to Yahiko, because my phone couldn't do that. I closed my phone and sat down on the ground outside Aoshi's place. Kaoru is mad at me and I couldn't blame her because if I was in her position I would also be mad too. How could I explain to her about Tomoe? This is my entire fault. I couldn't blame Tomoe because no one had told her about Kaoru.

Days had passed and I was still blaming myself from what had happened and now I am still wondering if she would still fulfill her promise, right now that Tabanata day is just around the corner. Here I am hanging out at the new bar that we work at. Actually this is another bar that Uncle Saito owned, so it wasn't that hard for us to look for another job again. I am just hanging out before our gig would start…actually I'm brooding again at the bar. I didn't notice the blasting music in the background or the people around me. All I care was how could I make Kaoru understand that I didn't replaced her with anyone.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked beside me and saw that Tomoe had somehow is beside me.

"Yeah." I answered nonchantly.

"Look, I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have answered your phone and…" I smiled and shook my head and looked at her.

"It's not your fault. Nobody would have ever known that Kaoru would call at that time. Actually it was my fault." Tomoe still didn't look convinced.

"So, Kaoru is her name right?" I looked at her with surprise. Where is this conversation going to?

"I wonder what kind of person is this girl that made you fall for her." I smiled and looked at my clasped hands in front of me.

"Kaoru is what you call unique but crazy. She's clumsy, childish, selfish, and she has this habit of vacuuming my wallet for her wild ideas." I was about to continue when the girl beside me suddenly broke her glass. She suddenly went in a panic mode when I offered for her help.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it. I would pay for it, promise!" I looked at her face and saw her brown eyes looked straight through me.

"Have we met before?" I suddenly asked. She looked at me then she smiled.

"I think so, because you also looked familiar to me."

I couldn't shake of this weird feeling that I knew her from somewhere. Where have I seen this brown haired lady? One of the staff came in and helped the girl out.

"The new singer is sure weird. Hey, you're smiling!" Tomoe suddenly said beside me. I almost forgot about her. Oh, she is the one I have been hearing about, Hinata Suzumiya. I heard she's good and if Kaoru would be here she would be delighted because her name sounds like it came from a shoujo manga.

"You know Kaoru used to do some accidents like that, especially in the kitchen. She couldn't cook to save a life so I always cook her dinner and lunch because she always depends on take-out and instant food."

"So where is she right now?" I stiffened and looked away.

"In America…hey we're about to start, so I have to leave you right now." I left hurriedly and sighed when I was out of her sight. I joined my band mates and started the show.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy your night here! Our first song is very special for our friend in here, who was just too shy to say it." Sano said over to the mic as he draped his arm over me. I glared at him for saying that thing out loud.

"Enjoy our first song called "Eternal Snow"!" I heard a lot of cheers as we hit the first keys. I just went on and sang the familiar tune from last Christmas; however, as I sang I felt a weird feeling as if someone I knew was watching me closely. I looked around and saw Tomoe, she is just the only person I knew in the crowd but I just couldn't shake off this weird feeling. I looked at Tomoe again and noticed the look she was giving me was the same with Kaoru…Kaoru said it was disappointment because I sing badly like my face. If you translate it in her dictionary, it was quite the opposite. Kaoru has this hard time on praising a person she likes and when she tries she always ends up saying the exact opposite.

After our song, I still couldn't shake off the weird feeling. Maybe it was just my imagination.

The next day it was Saturday and I wasn't doing anything special so I decided to take a stroll in the town and maybe help in the shop later. The town is bustling with activities for the preparation for tomorrow's festival. I sat on the bench and watch everyone go on their own way…hey I remember this place. This is the place where Kaoru and I spent the New Year's together. At that time, I have this inkling about the said tradition that is why I agreed to be with her at that time. Together forever, huh?

We have been through together and I'll be damned if were going to end just like this. I love her so much…but with everything that we've experience, most of it was hardship…could it be a sign that we weren't meant for each other?

_Please hold on._

How could I be such a fool? Kaoru is doing her best in America and here I am thinking stupid thoughts once more.

I went first to the club…for…I don't know, hang out I think? When I opened the door, I froze on my place when I heard the familiar melody. That is the song that Kaoru always play before she left.

"Oi Kenshin, you're blocking the entrance." I snap out and look at Sano who was scowling behind me. Soujirou was with him at that time.

"Guys, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"We want to see the newbie." Sano grinned.

"We heard she was good so we decided to check her out." Soujirou said. Sano pushed me inside and my eyes widen when I saw Hinata on the piano.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven_

_And the rivers run into the sea_

_Til the end of time forever_

_You're the only love I'll need_

_In my life you're all that matters_

_In my eyes the only truth I see_

_When my hopes and dreams have shattered_

_You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found You I was blessed_

_And I will never leave You, I need You_

_Imagine me without You_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without You there to see me through_

_Imagine me without You_

_Lord, You know it's just impossible_

_Because of You, it's all brand new_

_My life is now worthwhile_

_I can't imagine me without You _

Her voice…it's just like Kaoru's. Is it possible that two different people could have the same voice? I looked closely at her face and frowned. Her hair might be long, wavy and brown…that it nearly touched her waist and some of the strands frame her face. Her eyes could be green but if I turned her eyes into blue and make her hair darker, she could pass as Kaoru. Impossible, I guess I'm just hallucinating.

_When You caught me I was falling_

_You're love lifted me back on my feet_

_It was like You heard me calling_

_And You rush to set me free_

_When I found You I was blessed_

_And I will never leave You, I need You_

Is this the message Kaoru wanted to say to me before she left? It might be irrational and corny but could it be? Hey, my life has stopped being rational when I met Kaoru. When she approached me the second time at the park, was irrational for me. I mean who in their right mind would approach a guy who just humiliated you on your first meeting? To add up all the irrational things, I even helped her when she fell.

"Is it me or does she sounds like Jou-chan?" Sano mused out loud. Soujirou just grinned at him and shook his head in amusement.

"It's impossible because Kaoru is in America." I said. Yet, it would be nice if Kaoru is really here.

"Yeah, you're right…" Sano said still sticking to his idea that Kaoru is the one singing in the stage.

"Ah, this is a great coincidence to see you brats here!" Enishi suddenly appeared in front of us with Tomoe in tow.

"Dude!" Sano greeted then his eyes landed on Tomoe. "And his sister." Tomoe suddenly frowned but Enishi just laughed. "Nice one!"

"Suzumiya-san sings so good." Tomoe commented while looking at us. I looked behind her and was shocked to see Sayo sitting in front of our table.

"Excuse me for a moment." I left them and approached Sayo. "Hey, what are you doing in here? Did Shougo know anything about this because I bet he would find a way to take it out on me again?" The last part was said in a joking manner. Sayo laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm here for someone." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, didn't you meet…I mean did you come in here alone?" What?

"Yeah, why am I supposed to see someone today?" I'm confused. Wait, if she…does this mean…

"Is she back?"

Sayo looked at me then to the group behind me.

"Who is that girl that's been looking at you for quite some time now?" I looked back and saw Tomoe looking at me; she suddenly waved and faced Sano and the gang.

"That's Tomoe." Sayo just nodded and smiled gently at me.

"Sayo…oh…um…it's you…" Suzumiya said while looking at me with a shocked and annoyed expression. Sayo's eyes also widened and smiled sheepishly at me. Sayo immediately introduced us and Suzumiya just shook my and sat across from me. Hinata Suzumiya was a distant relative of Kaoru…talk about small world.

"That was a nice song. My girlfriend, Kaoru, always play that song before she left. What was it called?" Suzumiya-san smiled and tilted her head.

"Imagine me without you." She looked at me and then to Sayo. "So this is the guy Kaoru, has been talking nonstop before." She looked thoughtful for a second then her eyes widen. "You're the guy who can't dance at the Christmas Ball!" Of all the memories she had of me, why does it have to be that one?

"You have to excuse Hinata…"

"No I don't mind. Kaoru would also say the same thing if she was here." She smirked and looked at me. "By the way Sayo?" My face turned serious once more. "Is she really here?" Sayo looked uncomfortable but Suzumiya-san answered for her.

"What do you mean? Who's back? Is it Kaoru-chan?" She asked with confusion and excitement written on her face. "Oh speaking of meeting, I heard Shougo-niisan came to your house today. I saw him before wearing a dark look on his face it is really scary." I looked at Sayo for confirmation and she just gave me a sheepish smile. I felt my hopes dashed up when I heard that. I really had thought that she came back…and Tabanata Festival would be tomorrow. Would she really come? But she didn't say in her letter that she would come…she just wrote Tabanata Festival and in my stupid mind I assumed she would come. I mean come on, Kaoru is in America finding cure to her illness and logically speaking there is no way she could come because of her condition. So, what does Tabanata means?

"Are you okay?" Sayo asked worriedly. I laughed and waved a hand.

"Ah, it's nothing. I am just worried because you're brother visited me at my home." Sayo just gazed at me and then she smiled.

"I wasn't finish actually." Suzumiya smiled sheepishly. We both gazed curiously at her. "Shougo-niisan gave me Kaoru's letter and told me to throw it away to the ocean so that the brat wouldn't find it. Of course, he didn't mean that but he was just pissed because he didn't have a letter from Kaoru." She took the bag that was in Sayo's possession and gave it to me. I quickly opened it and looked at her familiar handwriting.

_Kenshin, _

_I am not going to ask you anymore about that girl, because…I have faith in you. Okay so maybe I got upset…okay I was furious but I'm okay now. It's just too bad we both couldn't celebrate our birthdays together. My birthday by the way is two days before yours. I wish I could give you an appropriate present but sadly I can't. I think you will get this letter the day before the Tabanata Festival and I remember I promised you something on that day. Please go to the shrine tomorrow at 5pm and have fun playing games at the booths. I forgot to tell you, that the doctor said I might stay for a few months here in America…I'm sorry I can't be back so soon. I heart you…LOL, I saw that in the TV and decided to try it out. God that was so corny. I miss you._

_Kaoruxxx_

What are those three x means? I think I heard something about this from Misao.

"Hey Sayo, what are x means on a letter?" Suzumiya and Sayo looked at me then they started laughing.

"We won't blame you as a man…hey are those your friends?" Suzumiya asked me. I looked back and saw them grinning and waving at me, except for Tomoe. I looked back at her then my eyes narrowed. "What?" She suddenly asked.

"You…I mean nothing." What I wanted to say was that I have this gut feeling that she was manipulating the conversation according to her whims. I felt like she was hiding something important to me. I called on to the guys and introduced them. The way Soujirou looked at Suzumiya felt like they knew each other a long time…but Suzumiya went from pale to indifference. Suzumiya and Sayo looked at Tomoe and I have this gut feeling again that they were thinking of something I won't like.

"So, Tomoe do you have any boyfriends?" Suzumiya suddenly asked.

"No because I don't have time for that thing." She answered politely. Suzumiya smiled gently…and my eyes widened as the uncanny similarity she had with Kaoru. She propped up her arm and rested her head on her hands…even the habits…they are the same. If I knew better, that pose tells me that whatever she is going to say would be a serious thing and everyone would leave this table a happy one.

"I guess it's because of your brother beside you." She faced the blushing Sayo. "Don't worry Sayo and Kaoru had the same problem but look at them they both have wonderful boyfriends who love them so much." Tomoe smiled and Suzumiya faced Enishi, who seemed enamoured by her. "Hey, you should let her find a hot boyfriend so you could have a cute nephew or niece to dote on." Tomoe had the grace to blush and Enishi…well he just seemed tongue tied. I should be happy with this but I felt like punching someone. Suzumiya's smile faltered for a second for some unknown reason. "Hey, do you feel like going out with us girls?" Suzumiya suddenly asked Tomoe. Suddenly Sayo frowned and touched her hand. Suzumiya looked at her then she sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Tomoe but I forgot I have an appointment to go to. Maybe next time we'll go watch this sequel of Prince Casp…" Tomoe agreed and shook her hand. I noticed that Suzumiya wore a glove on her left hand, I wonder why? I also noticed that Sayo seemed to stay close on to Suzumiya as if supporting her…again why?

"Oh and Kenshin…" Sayo said before they left. She wore a happy expression on her face…well she looked like she wanted to jump from excitement. "I'm so happy for both of you and if you forgot me on that day, I won't forgive you!" What in the world? Craziness seems to run in their family.

"That Suzumiya chick is cute." Enishi mused out loud the moment they left. I felt my vein popped out on my forehead when he said that.

"She's not good for you." I suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened at what I did. Why in the world did I say that? Just because she reminds me of Kaoru doesn't mean I have to have feeling for her too. This is bad.

"Why not, she seemed fun and beautiful?" Enishi asked me. Tomoe looked at me with confusion and something I can't quite understand.

"She's Kaoru's cousin." They gave me a look like I was stupid, except for Soujirou, which is I am.

"She already has a boyfriend." Soujirou intervened. The way Soujirou said it…could it be the he is her boyfriend. Come to think of it, they seemed to know each other. Enishi looked crestfallen for a moment but he seemed to recover fast. "That's too bad, she seemed right at that moment."

I shook my head in amusement and left the place for a short while. However, I haven't got even far when Tomoe ran after me. I looked at her and asked her why she followed me. She smiled for a moment and looked at the paper lanterns that seemed to fill the place up.

"Are you going to the festival tomorrow?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. I mean come on she followed me just for that? "Well, onii-chan said that he might not come tomorrow with me so I am wondering if you wanted to…um…come with me?" She seemed desperate at that time.

"What is Enishi up to right now?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Don't you have any friends to go with?" I asked once more. Why me?

She seemed disappointed at that. I guess she doesn't have any.

"I'm kinda expecting something tomorrow."

"Oh." Her usual excitement I heard from her voice earlier was lost. "I see…well, I'm sorry for…" Drat I felt like an evil person. I've seen that face before…that kind my sisters gave me.

"I guess it won't be a problem and she told me to have fun…and I don't know what she meant by that." Tomoe smiled again. "I guess I'll meet you at 5 tomorrow." She nodded and she still hasn't left. What now?

"Um, you earlier said she…ummm…is your girlfriend…ummm…never mind." She was blushing as she tried to find the right words to say.

"She is still in America. I just got a letter from her today. She told me to go and have fun. She is always like that. She wanted me to experience things…" Things that I think she hasn't enjoyed yet. I know this might sound weird but I think she hasn't even been to a festival before.

"Yes?" Tomoe looked at me and waited for what I am about to say. I smiled gently and shook my head.

"…things that a normal person usually enjoys." I finished.

I left Tomoe at the bus station and went straight to the shop. I saw Ayame and Suzume helping mom at the counter. I took the apron from the hanger and touched mom in the shoulder. "I'll take over from here. You can go and rest." She had this weird smile the moment she saw me. I decided to ignore her because I think it would be my demise if I prod on it any longer. i saw the girls giggling while both holding a new dolls in their arms. I bend over to their eye level and smiled.

"Hey, that's a nice doll you have in there. Where did you get it?" They both giggled and looked at each other.

"We aren't allowed to say!" They simultaneously said and ran off. I shook my head in amusement and just in time a customer came in. Maybe dad gave it to them…wait didn't Sayo said Shougo came in here earlier? Don't tell me that those dolls came from him? If it were…drat, these thoughts suit Kaoru much better. I think those dolls might be cursed. I glared at the dolls that my sisters were hugging. I would burn those things when they are sleeping.

"Kenshin, I'll leave the shop to you okay? I still have to fix that spare room we have at the house."

"SPARE ROOM FOR A VISITOR! SPARE ROOM FOR A VISITOR!" The girls chanted over and over again.

"A visitor?" I asked while giving the package to the costumer.

"Yeah a family friend. I just wanted you to know we'll have a visitor by tomorrow." She answered easily. Oh another one of those.

"Sure." I answered back. Mom sure loves to have some slumber parties at home. She never changes.

How come Tomoe chose me to accompany her tomorrow? Tabanata Festival huh? I heard that a paper crane means good health. Maybe I should make one for her and when she comes back, I would give it to her…that is when she comes back. I glance outside and saw a woman with long black hair as she passed by the window shop then she suddenly stopped. She stopped by to look at the cakes that we had, so that gives me time to take a look at her if she really is Kaoru. She may have the same hairstyle but she is not Kaoru. I must be loosing it.

Tomoe was early the next day at the festival. It would be some kind of a sin if I wouldn't describe her kimono right now…well that's what Kaoru would say. Tomoe wore a white kimono with purple flower designs on it and a purple obi.

Mine is a dark blue one with…uh…what is this design again? Ah what the heck, I'm a boy so I'm forgiven for stuff like this.

"Sorry I'm late." I said. She shook her head and grinned.

"So where do you want to go to first?" She asked excitedly. I shrugged and then looked around.

"Why don't we take a look around and who knows maybe we could find something." The place sure is crowded and lively with all the stalls that were placed at the sides. Kaoru would sure to love this especially the games that the vendor had set up…but my wallet won't even like it one bit.

Tomoe suddenly grab me onto the cotton candy stand. Of course being the gentleman that I am, I offered to pay for it. She blushed and thanked me silently. After a few minutes of walking around, we bumped into Aoshi, Soujirou, Sano and a frantic Misao.

"Guys…" I was about to greet them when Misao suddenly grabbed my clothes and glared at me.

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS WOMAN? HOW DARE YOU GO ON A DATE WHEN KAORU IS NOT IN HERE?" I tried to pry her hands off me but boy is she strong. I sent a look of help on Aoshi but the damn bastard just smirked at me. Tomoe looked scared at Misao so I guess she can't help me.

"Misao, I am not…taking…her on a date. I am just accompanying her." Tomoe nodded meekly.

Misao looked at us for a second then she pinched my cheeks very hard. That would leave a mark. After that she returned to normal.

"Oh well, I guess Kaoru would kill you when she saw you like this." I shivered mentally at the idea because I know what she is capable of when she's mad…just take Shishio and Akiha for instance. I looked to my side and I saw another woman who looked a lot just like her. She was watching the people try to catch a goldfish using a rice paper. A man beside her suddenly gave her a goldfish and her face broke into a smile. She stood up, still facing the man, when a group of people blocked my view. Could it be? When the people had passed by, she was still there standing and admiring the goldfish she had.

Her smile, full of wonder and her dark hair pulled into an intricate bun, her porcelain skin and lastly her blue eyes that I couldn't forget…it's her…I think.

"Kaoru!" I shouted hoping she would turn around and prove my hunch. She didn't turn around instead she left the man and disappeared in the crowd. I ran towards the man, whom she spoke to earlier and glared at him.

"Who is that woman you are talking to awhile ago?" The gang went up behind me with a confused expression on their faces. The man's eyes widen and pulled out a picture from his pocket then he looked at me.

"You're Kenshin Himura right?" I nodded and then he pulled out a gift-wrapped box and gave it to me.

"She wanted you to have this." The man said. I glared at him for how could he have this kind of possession. The man got scared and started to explain. "She looked so happy while watching my customers play. She seemed like a nice girl and seemed to attract a lot of customers. Then she asked me if you would come by to my stall to give you that gift. It seemed weird at first but there is something about her that I couldn't resist. Thank god I found you and boy were you so lucky to have that kind of girl."

"Kaoru was here?" Misao asked in a shocked way. "But I heard she was still in America, how come?"

I faced Tomoe and she nodded. "I understand and don't worry the guys are here to accompany me." I saw her lower lip quiver slightly but I decided to ignore it. I thanked her and ran off to find her.

Why didn't she give it to me personally? Why didn't she come to me in the first place? What is she playing at this time? I was so mad and frustrated at the way she was acting and I think I have a good idea where she is right now?

I ran towards the shooting gallery and there I saw her, looking curiously at the players. I wasted no time and closed the distance between us.

"Kaoru." She snapped her head to face me. Her eyes were wide and confused.

"Kenshin?" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away where we can talk. We got farther and farther but I need to cool down before I talk to her. "Let me go! You're hurting me!" she yelled. I ignored at her and found a small bridge where there are no people around…only the lights of the town surrounds us at that moment.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING PLAYING WITH ME LIKE THAT? WRITING ME A STUPID LETTER THEN SHOWING UP IN HERE! WHAT'S WORST WAS THAT YOU REFUSE TO SEE ME PERSONALLY AFTER YOU GOT HERE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I guess that walking and dragging her around didn't help at all.

She was rubbing her wrist and I felt guilty about it but right now I want answers.

"What's wrong with me?" she retorted back angrily. "What is wrong with you? I came here expecting to see you but what I didn't expect was that you were with a girl!" Her anger suddenly disappeared and her shoulders drooped. "No matter how many times I tried to logically provide an answer nothing came up. I give up."

"That is the most illogical and childish thing I heard from you." I angrily said.

"Well, I'm sorry for acting like a child." Suddenly I felt her anger flare up once more. "You know what, the truth is I already got in here last Friday. Surprise? I didn't came to see you at first because I want to see how are you faring up without me…but imagine to my surprise when I saw you with her." She turned her back on me. "I decided to be calm and think that it was just a coincidence that you were with her but I was so…so…argh I don't know…mad. So I decided to write that letter yesterday."

Wait…this doesn't add up.

Kaoru seemed to read my mind and she sighed.

"I'm Hinata, I just wore a wig and glasses." I knew it and I guess Soujiro also noticed it too. She suddenly screamed in frustration and pointed a finger at me. "I…I…" She suddenly lowered her hand and head. "I don't know what has gotten into me. Maybe this is the side effects of the drug? But still, my blood boils when I see you with her." Her voice lowered and looked at the distance. "I guess I have no match from her. She is so demure and beautiful…I hate you Kenshin Himura." She was about to run away from me when I pulled her close to me. She tried to resist but my hold on her tightened.

"Let me get this straight, the reason why you did all of this stupidity was because you're jealous over Tomoe?" she stiffened and started to hit my chest.

"I hate you! Let me go!" I tried to stay angry but when I finally figured out the reason I couldn't help but to love her even more…this is not me. Kaoru finally gave up and I could feel my chest getting wet. Is she crying? "If you look at me right now I will kill you." She warned as she hid her face on my chest.

"Tomoe might be the perfect girl but she's not you. She couldn't make me mad for no good reason. She couldn't frustrate me for all the childish things and weird moments you had. She couldn't shorten my life with worry thinking about you." She looked at me and glared. Even with tear-stricken face, she still looks beautiful.

"If you're trying to piss me even further you're succeeding." The look on her face promised me good hardship in the future.

"Shut up and let me finish." I lay my head on hers and our lips were only inches apart. I could feel her fast heart beat and smiled. "She can't make me go crazy just by hearing how fast her heartbeat is."

"That is not mine you're hearing right now…that's yours." I placed a quick kiss on her lips to shut her up.

"If you don't shut up I would kiss you again." She frowned.

"Your spouting Shakespeare and it's freaky in a good way…" I kissed her senseless for talking too much. It was a different kiss from before. This kiss was…how I can describe it…like…ummm…it was more intense. This wasn't our typical shy and inexperience kiss it was far different from that but it is sweeter and...damn I can't find the right words for this. I'm sorry for that but you should understand how your mind starts to shut down when this happens…if this doesn't happen to you…HA! TOO BAD FOR YOU!

Kaoru didn't shy away from the kiss instead she was the one who was…umm…making it more…passionate. I guess I would have to thank that jealous streak of hers for this…INTENSE KISS! Back then, if I did this to her she would get mad at me and would be stunned for the rest of the day but now…wow!

I pulled back for air and looked at her. She blinked and blushed. Then she looked away in embarrassment.

"That was…umm…different. Um…Megumi told me about French…um…you know but there is no…um…you know…but…I think that is close to…oh my." She was babbling and started fanning her face. Silence dawned onto both of us but she never stepped away from my embrace. Good thing she didn't fainted. "I'm…I'm sorry for acting like a kid. I should have approached you and…I really am sorry." She bowed her head and started to cry. Using my thumb, I wiped her tears away.

"You know I couldn't stay mad at you for long."

"Why are you so good to me? Your making me feel guilty about it."

"I love you that's why and make up to me after this." She smiled and nodded. "Kaoru?" Her eyes brightened as she looked at me. I opened my mouth but closed it.

"Yes?" She looked like she was waiting for something but what?

"When you said you were Hinata…back then you acted so calm when you met Tomoe…why?" She just blinked at me and I could see she was disappointed.

"Actually if you looked under the table at that time, you would see a lot of shredded plastics." Oh I see. "Do you still want to ask me something?" she looked so expectant and I…oh my I forgot. I grinned and thought that there is a better time for that. I shook my head and her face told me she wanted to cry and kill me. Let's just say this would be my revenge for that.

"So, you never liked her like that?" Kaoru asked. I laughed and shook my head. She seemed relieved at that. "Hmmm, I felt bad for hating her…wow. I almost made her life miserable." She said. I frowned and looked at her.

"You wouldn't right?"

"I said almost." Good thing I had talked to her sooner or else Tomoe would be dead. My girlfriend might be the best but she had a devil's incarnate side. "Tche, what had happened to my perfect line of grow old together…" I heard her mumble under her breath but I couldn't hear the rest of it.

We went back to the festival hand in hand. Kaoru's face lit up the moment she saw the lights and the stands. She dragged me almost to everything and nearly wiped my wallet clean.

"Why?"

"Huh? You were saying something?" Kaoru asked innocently. She was trying to shoot the stuff toy at that time…and boy was she good.

"You're rich but why do this to my poor wallet?" Come back my money!!!!!

"Spending your money is way too much fun! Besides I don't have any change." She simply said. She took out her wallet and showed it to me. Holy crap! This is the kind of money you normally don't go around bringing it. This is the kind of money they hid in the bank! Stupid woman! After she got her prize, she beamed at me. "I've never had this fun at festivals. Usually my parents just take me around for a stroll just for a few minutes because of my health but now…wow!" I knew it. I grinned and leaned forward.

"So, what are we waiting for standing here? There are still so much games to play but before that…" I pulled her to the stand where they sell charms. I bought a paper crane and gave it to her. She looked confused when she got that.

"I forgot what the symbol is for this."

"It's for good health." She was silent for a while and then she smiled once more.

"Thank you." Back at the bridge, I wanted to ask her something but I got scared of her answer. Instead, I asked her about her about her reaction to Tomoe. I wanted to ask her if this stay of hers is really for good or not.

We soon met up with the gang. Misao suddenly lunged at Kaoru, good thing I was there or else she would fall on her butt. Sano was about to hug her too but I gave him a warning look and he seemed to understand, instead he patted her head.

"We thought Kenshin was joking when he said he saw you earlier but…we're so happy to see you!" Misao wailed.

"Misao, not in public. If you cry like that Aoshi might change his mind about having you as a girlfriend." Aoshi blushed while Kaoru grinned at him.

"So stoic man, have you made a move on my friend yet?" She playfully said.

"You're too late." She gasped and looked at the blushing Misao.

"Misao, Aoshi…how could you guys do this to me? Getting together without waiting for me to record the moment!" She pouted and looked at Aoshi evilly. "You should pay for my next games as punishment!" I could hear the angels singing when Kaoru said that. Thank you!

"Why would I do that? Your rich and I'm not." Aoshi said. Too bad that won't work, because I used it earlier.

Tomoe looked shocked at the scene that was unfolding before her. "He said two sentences…amazing." Kaoru looked at her then to me. I nodded and then she sighed.

"Tomoe…I'm Kaoru…" she looked at me again then another sigh. "You knew me before as Hinata and…" Oh my god, that look told me I won't like what she's going to say next.

"Kaoru…" I tried to stop her but she ignored me.

"Truthfully I don't like you at first because Kenshin said I was…ahem…jealous. You seemed so nice so I forgive you for making me feel like that and I am sorry for all the devious plans I created just for you." Wait did she say sorry. Tche, trust Kaoru to be frank and straightforward. Tomoe laughed softly and looked at Kaoru.

"It's okay…I knew it from the start that you would feel that way about me."

"Oh then maybe I shouldn't have said sorry. God that was so embarrassing." She shot me a glare and I think she was blaming me for that. I didn't say anything to make her apologize, so why is it my fault.

We spent a few hours in the festival for the fireworks display and then I saw that it was late. "Kaoru, I think I should take you home right now, it's getting late." She suddenly grinned and looked at me.

"Sure." She never called her driver instead she just followed me to the bus stop. "Ummm, the house is under renovation right now so just follow me right now okay?" She suddenly said. I shrugged and saw her yawn. I patted my shoulder and she just looked at it blankly. "No way."

Damn persistent woman! "We might get lost if I fall asleep."

"Then just tell me where you live right now and I'll wake you up when we got there." She glared at me and smiled sarcastically.

"No." At times like this I hated her attitude problem. She is practically tired and she refuses to take a rest!

After several minutes, I felt her head fell onto my shoulder. "Wake me up after the next two stops." She mumbled in her sleep. Ha! The stubborn woman finally gave up. I adjusted my position so she could sleep easily and wondered where she lives right now…after the two stops…hmm…that sounds familiar.

It gave me a hard time on waking Kaoru up when we had arrived. She was half awake so talking to her would be a waste and dangerous. "Kaoru, I can't carry you around wearing a kimono…you have to tell me the address where you live." I looked at her and yup I can't piggy back her wearing that. She just nodded and leaned onto me to sleep again. "Oh no you don't." she held the two anime stuffed toy in her arms and I was glad she gave the rest to Misao and Tomoe. I have no choice but to carry her in bridal style and called her name once more. "Kaoru…"

"Shut…up…" My home isn't that far from here but with Kaoru in my arms…I would surely feel it by tomorrow. I carried her home and Kaoru just slept like a baby in my arms…lucky bastard…but she sure does look so peaceful and cute. I was surprised and glad to see mom and dad at the front gate waiting for us.

"Kenshin, what happened to her?" Mom worriedly said.

"She got tired and fell asleep." I simply said. "Mom I know we had a visitor today but…"

"What are you talking about? Take her inside because she is the visitor." Dad said. I stopped and looked at them.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh, be quiet or you'll wake her up." Mom said. Suddenly she wore a worried expression on her face. "However, I never had the time to finish fixing her room up because of the boxes that just came in today. Could you take her to your room instead?"

"WHAT?" Kaoru suddenly groaned and woke up…okay so half awake. She looked dazedly at my parents and grinned.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Himura. Thank you for having me today." She groggily said.

"Kaoru…" Oh no this is bad! When Kaoru is in this state she would agree to anything you say.

"MOM DON'T! SHE COULD…" Mom suddenly covered my mouth and smiled sweetly at Kaoru.

"You know my son is so insensitive. He doesn't want you to sleep in a nice comfortable bed so we'll let you sleep in the sofa instead." WHAT? I pried mom's hand on my face and glared at her.

"You can't do that to her…"

"Okay, thank you." She went inside and the next thing I know she was sleeping at our sofa.

"Kenshin could you take the extra blankets…" Dad was about to say when I stopped him.

"I'll take her to my room and I'll sleep in the sofa." I started to carry her to my room and gently laid her down on my bed. She still clutched those stuff toys in her arms; I guess I better take those things off her. I gently raised her arms and slowly took the stuff toys off her. Once I got those things off and put it in my side table, Kaoru suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Why…is my stuff…toy…isn't soft…oh well…" she mumbled in her sleep. I tried to pry her arms off me but she wouldn't budge. Just then my dad came in.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside me and looked at our arms. Then he suddenly grinned.

"It's not what you think. She mistook me for her stuff toy and now she won't let my arm go."

I could see that my dad wanted to laugh so he looks like a constipated person. I glared at him and sighed. "Well son, I guess you'll just have to sleep beside her. Just don't do anything bad." I blushed and looked at my dad with wide eyes.

"What in the f…I mean world are you talking about?" I hissed through my teeth. "Why is she our guest?"

"Her house is being renovated right now and her parents called us to let her stay for awhile in here." Something doesn't add up in here. I sense an ulterior motive between our parents I just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep." He said then he patted my shoulders and stood up. At the doorway, I saw my mom quickly hid the camera behind her.

"Don't leave me in here." I tried to call my dad back but he just waved and left. I glared at the door then to my sleeping girlfriend. "This is all your fault." She didn't retort back…she just slept peacefully. Her hands on my arm and her sleeping face on my bed…could this be real? She turned around dragging me along with her on the bed. Now I have no choice but to sleep beside her. The last time I did this, she left me. If I fall asleep this time would she leave again? If that is so, then maybe I shouldn't sleep. Her grip on my arm loosened and I thought I could finally sleep on the sofa but damn my bad luck. If I was a stuff toy earlier, now I am a pillow. You are such a trouble, Kaoru.

"Please…let…me…go back…to…Kenshin…" Her hands formed into a tiny fist and her face scrunched up in fear. I held her hands into mine and saw her face went back to it's peaceful state. I held her close to me and closed my eyes.

"Welcome back, Kaoru."

**Author's note:**

STOP! I just lost a lost of blood from writing this creepy scenes. My friend is starting to worry because I am getting paler everyday…literally. LOL! I have to go to the blood bank just to replenish my blood.

Anyways, if you are thinking what a waste of Author's note and that was it…then leave this page and browse another story. However, since I am in a good mood today because I get to bash my true to life Tomoe…I think I'll continue the story.

----------------------

Was this a dream or a fantasy? Wait where did I hear that and why in the heck am I still narrating this story? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kaoru still sleeping in my arms. She never really left. I smiled in relief and watched her sleep. It feels so good to wake up beside her…I can't wait to do this everyday…that is if… Aw heck, it is so rare to see her like this and here I am ruining this moment. It felt so peaceful as if there are no problems that would await us. After a few minutes, she stirred and opened her eyes, and then she blinked at me. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings then to me.

"My room was never this…manly. Who are you? What are you doing sleeping in my bed?" I saw that she was still half awake. Not good.

"Um Kaoru, this is my room…"

"Oh okay." Silence then… she fell asleep again, while sitting. I laughed at her antics. I just remembered that Kaoru was never a morning person. There is only one thing that could wake her up and I think I still have some at our ref. I came back with a bar of chocolate on my hands and looked at Kaoru, who now lies on my bed. I was about to leave when she woke up again. "What are you doing in my room? Men are not allowed to enter!"

"Calm down Kaoru." I said. She threw a pillow at me but I managed to dodge it. She looked at me silently. "Kenshin?" Then she frowned again. "What are you doing in here?" Good I manage to close the distance between us and plopped the piece of chocolate in her mouth. She looked at me then to the room then back to me. "This is not my room right?" I nodded. "This is your room right?" I nodded again. "This is your bed that I'm sitting on right?" the moment she saw me nod, she went from pale to red. She suddenly started to hyperventilate then she screamed. The girls suddenly entered my room in their pajamas, with a frightened expression on their faces then my parents followed wearing a worried expression. Kaoru suddenly stood up and bowed in front of them. "I am so sorry! I didn't know I fell asleep on your son's bed. I know I am a visitor in here but my actions are…inappropriate. I would accept any punishment you guys would give me." Mom and dad tried to hold onto their laughter…especially me. Who would have thought that my morning would be this noisy and fun?

"It's okay Kaoru. Your room isn't ready yet so we decided to let you sleep on his room first." Kaoru looked at dad for confirmation she calmed down. I laughed so hard after that but I think it was the wrong move because Kaoru was smiling sweetly.

"I still think I should have my punishment. I'll cook you guy's breakfast!" I knew it! Kaoru's cooking would be the worst punishment ever!

"No way! Kaoru Kamiya, there is no way I'll let you enter my kitchen!"

"Is that so?" Kaoru looked at me challengingly. I won't be defeated this time!

"Yes, besides mom has already cooked breakfast."

"Is this true?" Kaoru looked at mom and she nodded guiltily. I sighed in relief. Kaoru looked at me as if telling me that this isn't over yet. Bring it on Kaoru Kamiya!

"Kaoru-neechan, let's play!" The girls chanted as they pulled Kaoru's arm.

"Ah, I would love to but I think I would like to take a bath first." The girls looked at each other then they smiled.

"Can we join?" Kaoru smiled at the girls and looked at mom first.

"Just don't take too long." The girls cheered and they pulled Kaoru towards the bathroom. I heard her saying something to the girls but I guess they had overpowered her and pushed her into the tub because I heard a splash of water.

"Wah, girls let me go I have…splash…ah…no! Wait is that a shampoo? No!" I heard Kaoru screamed at the bathroom. The girls could be hyperactive especially at baths. "Aw I like this kimono…sigh…it is so hard to move around…hey girls give that back!"

I sighed and almost forgot the gift that she gave to me yesterday. I slowly opened it and I pulled out a crystal keychain in shaped of a moon. Inside there is a note.

_This is to go with the necklace you gave me. Happy Birthday._

I shook my head in amusement and admired her gift. Hey wait a minute, didn't she say that her birthday came before mine?

Suzume suddenly ran naked in front of my room while laughing and holding a cloth in her hands. I went out of my room to reprimand Suzume and Ayame suddenly bumped behind me…also the same…but with soapsuds on her hair.

"You know you guys aren't supposed to go out and wet the floors…especially…ahem…wearing nothing." I reprimanded them.

"We forgot our towel and clothes so we came to get it." Ayame excitedly said.

"Go back to the bathroom and finish your bath while I get it for you." Being big brother is sometimes a hard work. I was suddenly taken by surprise when I heard someone screamed behind me and suddenly I found Kaoru lying on top of me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry but I was trying to catch your sisters and I slipped on the floor." Kaoru said while laughing. Damn why didn't she knew the state she was in? She acted like it was normal for her to go around looking like that. I made a mistake at looking down and saw it…well only part of it and GOD SAVE ME!

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard her but I looked away from her. "Oh I see, you're worried about the floors. Don't worry I'll clean it all up…Kenshin? Are you really okay, because you look different?" DAMN IT, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME IN THIS POSITION? I gently pushed her away and now she was kneeling in front of me with a worried look on her face. I am glad that the cloth wasn't that thin and completely wet and she had…ha stop it Kenshin! BUT THERE ARE SOME PARTS THAT STILL CLUNG TO HER SKIN! WHY DID I LOOKED AT HER RIGHT NOW…especially at her…? That it not the proper thing to do…argh I'M GOING TO HELL! KAORU PLEASE LEAVE! "Kenshin you're red all over! Oh my god! Do you have an aspirin or something?" She kept on fussing over me while the girls called over her from the bathroom.

"I'm…okay…just…please…go back to the bathroom…or damn." I ran towards my room and quickly took a towel from the cabinet and gave it to her…without looking at her.

"Thank you…but Kenshin, you need to lie down and take a rest…"

"KAORU!" She seemed shocked when I screamed. Damn hormones! "I mean…damn it! I can't look at you because…of…your dress…" Kaoru looked at herself then her face turned red and she suddenly covered herself with it.

1…

2…

3…

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

**Author's note:**

Okay that was it. Any violent comments and suggestions…umm…I'll think about it! Questions regarding some unclear scenes are welcomed…SO WELCOMED!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lost and Fought at Summer heat

God I couldn't face Kenshin after that incident. How could I forget that I was wearing that…argh! At first, I woke up on Kenshin's bed with his family looking at me then I fell on top of Kenshin…never mind. Wait, how did I end up on his bed? Hmmm…oh maybe he put me in there last night and slept on the sofa. This is so embarrassing…but wait that is not the most embarrassing part yet. When I went to my room, I saw that most of my stuff is in there and it seems like they had personalize my room as if I would be staying here for a long time. When I asked Aunt, Kenshin's mom, about this she just shrugged and beamed proudly at her interior designing work.

Oh yeah, if you are wondering about how my stuff got in here so fast, well you see I had already delivered it yesterday when I was at the festival. However, why does all of my stuff is in here if I am just staying for a few weeks?

"I see that you have brought a lot of stuff in here. Why don't I help you unpack?" I stiffened when I heard his voice behind me.

"AH! DON'T COME CLOSER YOU…AH!" I pushed him and slammed the door shut. I could hear him knocking on my door and shouting to let him in but I just ignored him. I could feel my heart beating so fast and my face felt so hot. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Kaoru, its okay I…I…okay let's forget what and happened earlier. It was an accident and…I really want to swear if it wasn't for my sisters." Kenshin was stumbling on his words. I heard another set of footsteps and stopped in front of my room.

"GET LOST!"

"Kaoru, it's me can I come in?" It's Kenshin's mom. I don't want to be rude and say no. I think she sensed my uncertainty so she asked Kenshin, more like ordered him, to leave. Once I heard him leave, I opened the door and let her in.

"I'm sorry for that, Mrs. Himura…"

"Call me Aunt" She smiled gently as she sat down on my bed. I noticed that, with great relief, that my bed isn't frilly and pink. The cover is so simple and soft…I wonder how they did that. The bed is also a simple single bed with a nightstand beside it. Okay, it is time to unpack…wait, what am I going to unpack if everything is fixed. I thought… I never noticed how meticulously arranged all of my stuff is earlier because of…that incident.

"Mrs.… I mean Aunt; I thought you said my room isn't ready yet but…" She laughed uneasily and I don't know why.

"Oh…I...did that earlier while you were sleeping." I blushed because she did that for me.

"Aunt, you shouldn't have done that. I mean I am supposed to do that because I am just a guest and…"

"What are you saying? You are not just any guest in here. For me you are already a part of a family and I am glad for it." I was touched and half curious because from I have seen from anime shows and read from books; the mother of the heroine's boyfriend usually doesn't say that thing unless…they have a hidden motive to kill you! I'm just kidding.

"Anyways, I would really like to thank you again for letting me stay just for a week until our home is fixed." If you were wondering why only a week, renovation for a house would take months to finish, because I don't want to impose on the Himura's.

Okay, you must be having a big headache for this. Before I came back to Japan, my dad suddenly said that I couldn't go back home because they had decided to renovate the house. Yahiko, mom and dad couldn't come with me back to Japan because of business…so I told them I would just stay at…

"_Oh I would just stay at…hmmm…maybe at Misao…wait I can't because usually there are no people at their house for morning. I couldn't at Shougo-niisan's house because he has this brother complex." _

"_Don't worry we have thought of someone who could let you stay for a while." Mom sweetly said. I am getting scared of the expression they were showing me. Yahiko was sniggering and my dad…well he looked like Christmas just came early. Oh yeah, I was at our house in America at that time if you were wondering. _

"_Okay, where?" _

"_We'll just tell you when you get back." Dad mysteriously said. I suddenly felt like staying at Shougo-niisan might be the best idea. _

When I just landed, I am still scared of the evil plans my parents had and I have to do my spying plan for Kenshin. So, I immediately called my parents and told them I would be staying at the hotel for a while. They objected at first but my persuasion skill beat them to it. So in the end I get to stay at grandpa's hotel. However, imagine my surprise when I just learned where am I to stay?

"WHAT? YOU GUYS MUST BE JOKING?" I screamed at the lobby and fainted. I immediately got over and accepted it.

"But this is not enough because for me you have given us the best thing ever…Kenshin's life. You see before you met Kenshin, there was never a day that he came home scowling with a bruise on his face. I was worried because it felt like he was dying inside…even though he smiled painfully just for the sake of us his family. However; you gave him a new life…and a future. For that I am forever thankful to you."

I never understood her words at that time because I should be the one who must be thankful for Kenshin because he gave me a reason to live.

I must be boring you so I would just skip to that bonding moment. I was wandering aimlessly at their home. I was amazed at the sights I had seen. Small as it may be but its cozy factor could be compared to ours. Aunt and the girls are out for awhile to the market…I wanted to go but they refused. While wandering I saw Kenshin reading a book in the living room. He looked so serious and…dare to say it…wicked…as Ron Weasly would say. Who would have guess that I would get giddy just the sight of him in plain shirt and khaki shorts. I don't know what came over me at that time, maybe it was the summer heat, but I suddenly bent over and placed my arms around his neck. He seemed taken aback and looked at me, which was the wrong move that he made because his lips connected to my cheeks. I blushed and blamed the blasted heat for this.

"Wow, you're reading ahead." Just by looking at the words on his book made my head swirl. I couldn't understand a single word in it…or the drawings. If this fantasy, I think I would have nosebleed.

"Ha! I don't want my girlfriend to say I am a stupid bum. I want her to be proud of me." I kept my smile on my face because I felt something different when I saw him with a book and… He suddenly frowned and looked at me. "Hey, I thought you don't want to talk or see me." He suddenly smirked that make me want to wipe it off with his book. "Is it because you suddenly miss me?"

"Arrogant freak." I replied. "Didn't you know, you would be having amnesia on what had happened this morning?" His eyes widened in fear when he heard that. He took my arms off him and faced me.

"Kaoru Kamiya, don't you ever dare hit me with something on my head!" I grinned evilly and shook my head. Kenshin still remained wary at what I was thinking.

"I am not that mean to do that. Actually, I just heard and seen some interesting pictures and stories about you when you were a kid." He blanched at that. "I am willing to develop a selective amnesia as long as you also do it too." His eyebrow twitched and I could faintly hear a growling sound. Ah, Kenshin is totally pissed…this is a good…no a wonderful sign!

"Fine!" He snorted and sat back again and opened his book harshly. The key words for this moment are TRY TO READ! I looked ahead and saw the porch. I opened the sliding door and raised my arms.

"Hey Kenshin!" I called out and breathed in. I may not see it but I know he was looking. "Can feel it? Can you smell it?"

"Why do I get this feeling that this has happened before?" He said.

"It is the smell of summer! The blue sky, the sound of cicadas, the blue beach in a far away place, and most of all…this stupid HEAT especially later at afternoon, it all points to SUMMER!" I was silent for a moment then I screamed in frustration. "ARGH! WHY DOES SUMMER IN TOKYO HAVE TO BE THIS BLASTED HOT! LET'S GO TO HOKKAIDO BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Oh God, please don't sing that H2M song…I am sick and tired of hearing it all day." I faced him with confusion written all over my face.

"What song?" He seemed relieve at my question and shook his head. I smiled and looked outside again I must do this perfectly or else he won't agree. "Kenshin? I know that you still don't have classes until next week but can we go to the beach? We could invite our friends and your family too." I looked at him pleadingly. He looked contemplative for a moment and grinned.

"Why not, that seemed fun." I smiled and thanked him. When I did that, Kenshin's expression changed. He looked spaced out with his eyes trained on me. Maybe I got something on my face; no it must be my clothes. I know, I rarely wear a dress but it is kind of a habit of mine to wear a summer dress on summer, because they are comfortable. My mom sure do wonders at the clothes she made. Oh yeah, she owns and design a fashion company…nothing important there.

"I know it seemed out of character but this dress is so comfortable and breezy…"

I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because he smiled softly and blushed. "I think it looks great on you." He said. I think my heart just leapt out of my ribcage. It felt like…like the first time I knew his name and saw him or maybe the time where he carried me in arms the second time we met. However, his eyes changed from mirth to cloudy and his brows furrowed into something that scares me. I felt like he wanted to ask something and I think I have an idea on what that question might be…but I am just not ready because its too scary for me…this is not the big question I am talking about. I guess he must have read my mind for reached out to me and held me like there was no tomorrow. "I've been studying for hours do you want to go out?" He suddenly whispered to my ear.

"Sure but not right now, we still have to wait for everyone to come back." He nodded and then that sad, disappointed and fearful look came back again, so I decided to joke him about it.

"You know I felt like criminal with the way you look at me. You should be a detective instead and did you know that I have a thing for detectives…" I rambled on but he cut me off with words felt so right at that moment.

"I would wait until you are ready to talk about it but don't forget that this suspense might kill me." I wanted to cry at his understanding but KAORU KAMIYA NEVER CRIES! How could he spout perfect words while I just run in circles trying to calm myself with a new turn of events, it's just so unfair? I thanked him with a peck on his cheek.

"Oh yeah, could you please give me a little space in here. It is so hot and you being this close don't help me a bit. I might develop a heat stroke." He blushed for some unknown reason. I checked my statement again if I said something wrong. Nope…I said nothing wrong. "Did I insult you, because if I did…I didn't mean it. I am just cranky when it is this hot. If I could rule the world I would allow people to walk in their undergarments during summer." He seemed to choke on to something and his blushed didn't go away. "What's wrong with you?" he never replied. "Weird guy. ARGH! IT IS SO HOT!"

"Stupid girl!" He retorted back and went back to reading. I pulled my hair up and let the breeze go to my neck. I looked at Kenshin and he seemed out of it when he looked at me. Creepy.

"Architect Himura, that sounds nice." I mused out loud trying to change the subject but I guess it was the wrong choice of a subject. I felt something constrict on my chest when I say that. I know it is wrong but it felt so unfair that he get to fulfill his dream while I can't. In fact, I'm jealous because he has a dream while I never get a chance to find it because I thought I was going to die. If Kenshin knew what I was thinking he would be troubled by it because I forced him to do this.

"Okay, I felt like you had changed the topic again and you seemed upset about the choice of topic." His voice cut through my reverie. Kenshin sure knows me too well and that is scary.

"I am just thinking how in the hell are you going to survive Tokyo U without my constant annoyance." He didn't buy it…damn his face says it all. I guess it wouldn't kill me to do this. "I don't know I am supposed to be happy but I felt uneasy about this. Maybe I am not at your side in that female populated, infested, place…I think." He laughed and ruffled my hair. Damn it not my hair again! "You know what ever since we've been a couple; you have developed a new eerie personality." I got to change the topic.

"What is that?" I stood up and created a distance between us because I know my next line would definitely piss him off.

"I think the right term for you is…emo." I learned that if you call a hard core rocker that way…you better prepare for your funeral; well that's what he told me before.

"I may love you but I would kill you for saying that!" That is the signal to run and save my poor life. I ran upstairs and found the bathroom…SAFE HAVEN! I closed and locked it. "Open this door!"

"I don't want to, you are a peeping tom!" I can't help it but I sniggered while Kenshin pound on the door.

"Ha! This is stupid. I give up. I never would have thought I would acquire another sister instead of a mature girlfriend whom I was planning to m…" Is he going to say marry? Oh my god not now! I opened the door and that was the biggest mistake I had done. "Got you!"

"You are so unbelievable! You claim to be a rocker who listens to those screaming men yet you sing love songs and spout romantic lines that came out from a chick flick. God, I have an emo…oh and by the way, take your hands off me or I will kill you."

"If you say something stupid again, I won't treat you to free food." Standing on the hallway, with his arms around me, thinking is a big problem…not! This is free food we are talking about and free food rarely comes in your life!

"How could we leave if you kept on holding me like this? Wait, are we going to eat on that fast food restaurant?" He laughed and nodded to my excitement. "Can I have another of those hamburgers and stuff you ordered last time?" He nodded again. I kissed him on his cheek and pulled away. "You're the best!"

He looked shocked at what I did but he suddenly grinned, then he looked at my clothes and frowned. Now what did I do wrong?

"As much as I loved your outfit today because you look amazing but you have to change into pants."

"Why?" My eyebrow instinctively rose up. Kenshin gulped in nervousness and scratched his head.

"Because, my dear girlfriend, that is not right clothes for traveling." I continued to look at him waiting for a logical excuse. His eyebrow rose when he saw me not move an inch. "We're not taking the bus." Okay I'm confused. If we're not taking the bus maybe it's a car? "And no, it's not a car." Whoa he must be a mind reader. When I see his expression never changed, I sighed and changed. I mean we are not taking something dangerous like a motorbike, right?

I took back what I said.

"What is that?" I asked the moment I got down and looked at the monstrous thing. Kenshin was grinning happily as he rode on his motorbike.

"This is a motorbike and our ride." I laughed uneasily. "I am not joking. So hop on." He handed me over the helmet and looked at the motorbike as if it was Spongebob grinning at me. If I remember correctly, Kenshin had a lot of accident before we became a couple and he wanted me to ride it with him.

"Thank you very much, but I would rather walk." Besides, the idea of sitting behind and hugging him with the wind blowing our faces seems intense for me. Heck, I am still not used to our holding hands and kissing I am just getting used to it! This morning was an exception because nobody could see us. I stepped back and Kenshin seemed to notice because he caught my wrist in a death grip and looked at me. Oh please I would do anything but not that look, the look where he would say something romantic and then I would cave in!

"I know you're scared but I promise you I would be careful this time because I have a very important treasure riding with me." I knew it! He's spouting cheesy lines again that I would barf before but now I got this mix feeling of jelly and barfing. I felt myself blush and here I thought if I became his girlfriend I would be totally immune to his romantic side but NOOO, I just had to blush like it was my first time to hear it from him. I glanced at the empty seat and sighed. I slowly walked over and sat on it. TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE! When Kenshin noticed again that I didn't put my arms around his waist, he pulled them and put it around him. "Better hold tight." Do I have any choice? Kenshin just grinned as if he had just planned this…wait I know that look!

"You had planned this all along didn't you?" I accused him. He just grinned and roared his motor to life.

The ride was exhilarating! It was so fast and fun! After lunch, Kenshin drove me around the town. I never get to see the rest of Tokyo this way because I was always stuck in the house because of my illness and for fear of kidnapping…stuff like that, and I never did care about the surroundings because I got a driver back then who would take me to where I am supposed to be. I was so happy and I had to admit Kenshin was right; a ride in his bike is fun. We stopped over the club where Kenshin now works…part-time. I grinned when I saw Saitou-san, overseeing the arrangements for tonight's show.

"I have to give it to you. After the success of your club in Kyoto, you just have to extend your business here. I think you are just lucky for finding a great place for sale. If I know any better you just don't want to let us go, don't you? If I'm stupid, I would think that it was all just a pure coincidence that the whole band relocated in here because of cheap price for an apartment you produced and you "magically" build another affiliate branch in here."

"This isn't luck, I'd rather call it an insight. I knew Kenshin would soon go back to Tokyo and I would hate to lose my number one worker, so I bought a place and turned it to a club. I had already hired some band in Kyoto but they are not as good as you are." Saitou-san straightly said. Kenshin was at the stage helping everyone to set the stage up. They are going to sing tonight. "I heard you just got back. Are perfectly fine right now?" his golden eye looked straight at me as if defying me to lie. I looked away with a small smile.

"Although I am still in experimental stage, the doctors in America assured me that I would be fine as long as I take care of myself. If anything happens…I don't know." Saitou-san merely grunted and gave me the empty chair beside me.

"Did you know that Kenshin would try to have my head for that scene you pulled me into?" Saitou-san said. I laughed when I remembered how I dragged him into my little play. All I had to do was to sign a business agreement and viola!

"Playing Hinata Suzumiya was sure fun!"

"Anyways, I am surprised that you didn't throw a fit when you saw her?" This man is deliberately taunting. Okay, I'll play your game Mr. Hajime Saito.

"Pray tell why would I do that? I am well bred lady and it is against my breeding to…" Suddenly…

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend…

Is that what I think it is? Are the fates really against me? What the heck, this is just a coincidence.

"…act that way." I saw a gleam in his eyes. DAMN IT! I know that Kenshin reassured me about his feelings but I have this lunatic hunch and feeling that Tomoe has a different idea. Maybe this is just a craziness of mine or maybe I think too much, I mean maybe Tomoe really just see him as a friend.

Hey, hey, you, you, I….

Somebody please turn that blasted thing OFF!

"Hey Kaoru, can you come here for a second?" Kenshin called out. I went over to him and was surprised when he placed his arm around me and introduced me to everyone. Everyone gave us a knowing smile and some whistle. I saw that Kenshin looked so proud at introducing me as his girlfriend. I think I have seen some look of disappointment among the crowd. If you think I was affected by it like some weak heroine in the anime then you are wrong. I grinned and greeted everyone in my own way.

"Hello everyone!" Okay this is the best part. "I am so sorry if Kenshin had been a pain to everyone when I'm gone, but I assure you he is not like that. He is actually quiet, cool, and harmless." Everyone laughed at the joke I said while Kenshin just glared at me. I grinned and put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "See? I am still alive!"

"Stupid girl…we've been through a lot this day. Do you want to take a rest for a moment?" His face was filled with concern, as he looked at me. The staff were grinning at the show Kenshin was pulling off…god this is embarrassing. Good thing Saitou-san chose that moment to intervene. I know I am still recovering from the treatments but do I really looked like…not normal. "What's wrong?" This time I could detect alarm in his voice.

"You worry too much. I could still dance for hours if you ask me." I release my hold on him and set the microphone up. "What boy band songs are you going to sing tonight?" He glared and growled.

"I don't do boy bands!" I just nodded and grinned.

"Hey, it's been a while since we performed together. Have you've been singing some songs with Tomoe-chan?" I meant to make my voice playful but if he gave me a wrong answer I would definitely kill him.

"Stupid girl." He flicked my forehead and smiled. I rubbed my forehead and frowned at him.

"Why are you being so mean to me? Don't you know, you'll get curse for every insult you give your beautiful girlfriend!"

"I know, because nothing good ever happens to me the moment I met you." I looked at him and I could feel my forehead twitch.

"I hate you." I left him alone and grumbled. He just laughed and went back to work. With nothing to do I just went outside and toured the place a bit. Wow, there are so many shops and stuff in here. I guess looking at these shops won't hurt and finding an ice cream shop seems the best idea right now. Now where is the ice cream shop? I asked some people for directions which I had a hard time looking for because following directions are one of my weak points. I soon found the ice cream shop and deep in my mind I think I heard the angels sing. I ordered a big chocolate sundae and the people looked at me weirdly. I savored the chocolate sundae ah this is heaven. When I found that I had already finished it going back outside seemed a pain. Oh yeah, how do I get back? I think I had forgotten the way. To top things off, I had forgotten my cellphone. Taking a taxi seemed impractical because I know I haven't walked that far…did I? Oh drat, in times like these the only reasonable thing to do is to order another icecream.

BACK AT THE CLUB

Misao and Aoshi had just arrived and they had found Kenshin seriously working on his guitar.

"Eh, this is weird. Kenshin I know that you take your job seriously but why aren't you spending your time with Kaoru?" Misao asked. Aoshi remained silent but he too wanted to ask that question.

"She is here…awhile ago. She just went outside I think."

"Now that is the greatest joke I had ever heard from you. Kaoru hates to go outside when it is hot. In fact, she's one heck of a crazy woman when summer came." Kenshin stopped plucking on his guitar and looked seriously at Misao.

"You mean to tell me she's not outside." Kenshin was starting to panic because he hasn't seen a trace of her inside the club. He called out one of the workers and asked of he had seen Kaoru around but sadly he didn't saw her. Saito went over to them and asked what the problem is but when he was asked about Kaoru he gave the same answer at the worker does. Kenshin started dialing her phone and saw her phone vibrate on one of the table in front of him. "Stupid woman, where in the world did she run off to?"

"Oh dear, this is bad…" Misao wanted to say something but stopped knowing that if Kenshin heard this he would be even more worried.

"You have to tell me what's on your mind right now, because that might give us a clue on where she went to." Misao paled knowing that what she knew is not a clue that he was looking for. Aoshi gripped her hand and gave her a worried look. Misao sighed in defeat.

"You see, Kaoru rarely go out of the mansion and if she does, she had a driver to take her to places she wanted to go to. Because of that…she…never bothered about the directions and…" She looked at Aoshi for strength at what she was going to say next. "she has a bad sense of direction."

"Damn it." Kenshin cursed to himself.

BACK AT THE ICECREAM SHOP

"That was one of the best chocolate sundae I had!" I was talking to the manager of this shop. I don't know how I end up talking to her but she suddenly approached me with a smile on her face and soon we hit off.

"I am glad you liked it. I got that recipe from the son of my friend. He really is a great cook." I think she is in her twenties and she always wore a smile on her face. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her name is…um…I forgot her last name but I remembered her first name, Tae.

"Well, that settles it. I would come back here the next time." I leaned back on my chair and looked outside. "Sure it's hot outside." I mused out loud. I think I had forgotten something important but I just can't remember it.

"So, what university do you go into?" I froze out for a second but I caught myself and smiled at her.

"I didn't enter any university." She blushed and bowed her head.

"Oh I'm sorry about asking…"

"Don't worry about it. Maybe someday I could enter one. Right now, I am helping my family on their…umm…jobs." I couldn't tell her that I manages some of our business for fun. Okay, back then I always watch my parents work and instead of story books they read to me stocks and fashion. Oh and the school where I used to go to…you know the school where Shishio and I were…drat…that was a prestigious school that trained future heirs…why am I explaining this boring stuff to you. The summary of that junk was that I manage some of our business behind the shadows. I don't want to be known…I want everyone to acknowledge my brother as the successor because…

"Oh that's nice. By the way, I still haven't got your name yet."

"Umm…it's Kaoru." She seemed to be waiting for my surname but I can't tell her that. She smiled at me, I'm glad she never asked anymore.

"It's funny because we've been talking for hours and I couldn't imagine how fast we hit off. I first saw you smiling happily at this booth and I just couldn't help but talk to you. Weird."

"I always get that. Did you know my boy…oh my god! Did you say hours? I am so dead!" I hurriedly stood up and nearly tripped on my step when I just remembered I don't know my way back. "Um…Tae-san…do you know the…um…directions to Ryuusei Club?"

After getting the directions, I immediately hailed a cab and praying that Kenshin wouldn't notice that I disappeared...that's highly unlikely but who knows? I read from a book that if you really wished hard enough that wish would come true.

I arrived at the club and composed myself before going inside. I fixed a smile on my face and it soon came off when I saw how Misao was panicking over the phone. When I heard Shougo-niisan's name, I grab the phone from her hand and talked to him.

"Hello, did you know that Misao named her pet hamster to me and that hamster got lost so we were wondering if her hamster traveled to your place?" Stupid statement, I just hope he bought it.

"Kaoru, I know that it is summer and it is very hot but it is impossible for Misao to name her pet hamster to you because we all know that you are scared of rats or anything that is related to it." I could feel myself getting ticked at that statement.

"I hate you, do you know that? GOODBYE!" I hung up and looked at the tearful Misao. "So much for wishing." I muttered.

"KAORU! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE SAFE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR HAD GOTTEN LOST!" she suddenly hugged me in a death grip, while crying.

"Misao, I can't breathe." She released me but she was still crying. "Hey stop crying…I came back…eventually. Hey…Aoshi would kill if he saw you like this."

"But..but…" I sighed knowing that what I would say next would definitely mark as a OOC for my part. I smiled and gave her my handkerchief.

"I'm so…sor…forgive you for crying out of worry." Damn I can't say it. Misao stopped crying and stared at me. I felt myself blush and frowned at her. She suddenly laughed and took the handkerchief.

"You still haven't changed a bit." Saitou-san approached us with his usual scary smirk.

"Ah I see you have returned." He left his statement hang at that time. I smirked back.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I have a bad feeling about this. I could feel my Kaoru senses tingling.

"What he means is that you are in big trouble my dear." I knew it. Ah sweet and cruel world, farewell! I regret that I haven't watched all the anime in the store but I have seen enough.

I turned around and there in his glory, Kenshin Himura wearing his scariest expression that could scare a wrestler…I think. I am not scared of his expression; I am scared of what he would do next.

"Kenshin…"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back door. Farewell my wonderful youth, farewell my afternoon drama and video collection of anime!

His grip is too tight and it is hurting me. What's more was that he was walking too fast and he was dragging me along with him. "Would you please slow down? I know you are angry with me but you are hurting me." I calmly said. He silently let my wrist go and I immediately massaged it. He never looked at me instead he crossed his arms and took even breaths. Joking at this time would be a bad idea. The big question is should I go first or would he? Damn it!

"So where did run off to?" His voice was too calm for comfort.

"I went to an ice cream parlor." He stiffened and tried to calm himself down.

"That was three or more blocks away from here. Why didn't you call me?" What?

"You're working and it doesn't occur to me to call you at that time. So I took the initiative to go to that place alone."

"It doesn't occur to you? Do you know how much you made me worried when I found out you were missing? I looked for you everywhere and I have thought the worst!"

"Why are you so angry about me not calling you? Does this mean when I want to go to the bathroom I have to inform you of that?" I countered back. I know I am at fault in here but I just couldn't help but lose my temper at this situation.

"Don't try to talk smart with me. I am your boyfriend…"

"Yes you are my boyfriend but that doesn't mean you also have to act like my nanny or body guard." He glared at me and never spoke a word. I must have said too much because the next thing I knew he suddenly left me alone. "Stupid Kaoru." I muttered to myself.

I went back inside and the tension is still thick. I could feel it. This is so embarrassing and depressing. Kenshin…well he's on the stage keeping himself busy with his guitar. Just then Saitou-san called him to help the workers on the bar. Misao approached me cautiously.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" I beamed a smile at her. I don't want her to worry about me.

"Pray tell what made you say that." Misao couldn't speak for a moment. "Everything is fine…"

"You are not okay." I never responded because I already gave it away the moment I spoke. "I am such a worthless girlfriend." I suddenly said. "It really never occurred to me to ask for his permission because…I never knew that it really worked that way. Why doesn't people just create a manual or some sort to help me deal with being in a relationship?"

"Well nobody said it was easy. Oh and by the way, in this matter it is your entire fault. If you had just apologized in the first place none of this would have happened. However, I would like to give Kenshin a big credit because he nearly lost his mind and tried to turn this place upside down when we learned that you were missing. If he didn't love you that much I guess he would be breaking up with you…but he really loves you so much that he let you live at this moment." Misao said to me. Ah bestfriends, this is what I like about her. She is so straightforward and didn't dilly dally. True would tell you stuff like this. Heck if I was in her position I wouldn't be too nice either. Now I'm feeling really guilty about this.

"Do you really think he would leave me just because of that? Would he go after that…that…girl? I'll try to apologize later." Misao seemed to choke at that time because I was notorious for being a prideful person but what Misao said might be true. "I wonder if he could perform well tonight." I changed the topic. I sure do love to change topic.

"I doubt it." Misao replied. "You're changing the topic but I'll let you off this time."

"Hey why don't we let Aoshi sing tonight?" Misao suddenly laughed I laughed too because I just couldn't picture him saying a lot of words…even a paragraph. "Hey, how did Aoshi court you? I mean he barely speak three to four sentences to me." Misao blushed and looked away. I think I know that answer. "Don't tell me you pursued him?" Misao blushed even harder.

"I just gave a few hints and then…I let him do the rest." RIIIIIGHT.

"Tha…thank you Misao. Oh by the way, we're going to the beach this weekend. Want to come?" She just smiled and nodded. "Come to my place tomorrow and we'll do some little hanging out…that is if you have already fixed everything up with Kenshin." I nodded and then she went back to Aoshi. I looked at Kenshin again and I really am worried about his performance later. If the crowd would hate him it would be my fault.

Just like any horrible novels, she appeared, looking bright and happy. When she saw me, her smile seemed forced. Should I greet her or not? Well, my mood is already ruined so what the heck.

"Hey!" I greeted out.

"Hi." She softly replied back. We just stared at each other at that time not really knowing what to say. Come on Kaoru, you called her out you should say something.

"Um, we're going to the beach this weekend want to come?" DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO SAY!

"Sure." Silence dawned to us again. "Um…it was nice meeting you and…um…thanks for inviting me." She bowed and left. As I look on her retreating back, I wondered how I could dislike a girl like her. She seemed so nice…she seemed…she SEEMED TO BE GOING ON THE BAR WHERE KENSHIN IS!

"Have I seen you before?" I looked beside me and saw Tomoe's brother.

"Yeah…by the way my real name is not Hinata its Kaoru Kamiya." I answered politely. I discreetly glanced at the bar and I saw Tomoe helping Kenshin out. I kept myself cool and tried to think logically. Tomoe is also a worker in here and it is her duty to clean.

"Ah, so you're the mysterious girlfriend who…hehe nothing." Enishi shifted his gaze away. I suddenly looked at him and smiled innocently. This is a technique I had developed if I wanted to know something, try to look beautiful and innocent tactic.

"Hmm, pardon? What do you mean by that?" He never replied. Persistent isn't he? "Don't worry I won't get mad at it. Just tell me what it was and I'll think it logically and who I might just brush it off as nothing if it is really that bad." Now I am using the angelic tactic.

"Well you see, I have heard about you from others and since Kenshin rarely talks about you I supposed it was true." I urged him to continue. "They said you are the girlfriend who abandoned Kenshin for America." I just laughed but boy that hurts to hear it.

"It's true that I went to America for some reasons but I never abandoned him. That is the funniest rumor I have heard." He grinned at me.

"Your cool did you know that. If some girl heard that she would immediately lost her temper and made a scene in here." If you just only knew.

"So where did you heard that rumor?" Once I knew who is the culprit…I would have an early Christmas.

"I just overheard some people talking about him. It seems that Kenshin is too mysterious about himself that people started to talk." I laughed again at that statement.

"Kenshin? A mysterious person? Well in some aspect he might be a mystery to me but if their meaning of mystery means dark and brooding…" He looked stunned for a moment. "What? It's true right? Okay, right now Kenshin is in a brooding state but he really is the most corniest, romantic, lack of humor, I hate to admit but the most talented, best person I knew. I am lucky because he is not like Aoshi who talks only four sentences." Enishi laughed and I could feel Kenshin glanced my way.

"I could never imagine Kenshin as corny and romantic but what you said about Aoshi is really funny. You are mean." Talking to him this long only makes me depressed. I should be thinking on how to…apologize but this guy kept on talking and I can't think properly. "He sure is one heck of a lucky guy to have you." NOW I'M 1 million times depressed.

"Um, it was nice talking to you but could you please leave me alone for awhile?"

"Sure. Well good luck on whatever problem you had with him." He left after that. Nice guy…WAHHHHHH! KENSHIN HATES ME! I looked at the bar and it seemed that he had left already. The workers were giving me a look of pity. I hate this feeling, this crushing feeling of guilt and sadness. I don't want Kenshin to leave me. What is my purpose of coming back if he does leave me? DRAT!

I stood up and looked for him. I saw Misao talking to Tomoe as if she was distracting her from pursuing Kenshin…nah. I went backstage and saw Kenshin piling up some boxes. Okay so now that found him, what's next? I don't know how long I stood there looking like an idiot staring at him because he suddenly stopped and faced me. Oh no what to do? STUPID WOMAN, YOU LOOKED FOR HIM TO SAY SOMETHING AND NOW YOU'RE TONGUE TIED!

"Um…are you going to perform tonight?" WRONG STATEMENT…but that might be a good topic opener.

"Why do you care?" He replied coldly. I wanted to cry but if I cry nothing good will come out and besides it would be a sign of weakness.

"Oh I see…um…is…does…what happened to us would…affect your performance later?"

"I don't know." Another cold answer. I bit my lip looked away. I deserved that…I deserved those cold looks and answers.

"If…if…it affect your performance…than please forget about me for…awhile…" What am I saying? I was having a difficulty in breathing for trying to stop myself from crying. "Maybe…just maybe…by doing that you could focus on your job…and I don't want our relationship to cause hindrance…to…your future…" Its official, I had become a total wreck.

I heard him sigh and went back to his stupid boxes.

"I heard Misao is going to go home now, why don't you go with her." Is he casting me out? Is this a sign of breaking up?

"What?"

"Why don't you go home for now? I bet mom is looking for you right now." Please turn around and face me. I don't understand why is he doing this…but if this is what he wants then I''ll go. I can't argue back because it was my fault in the first place. I could already feel my throat burning up and I have to keep on gulping to control myself.

"FINE, BE WITH THOSE BOXES! I HOPE THEY COULD TALK BACK TO YOU AND APOLOGIZE!" I was stomping on my way out. Damn that guy, I was trying so hard to apologize and all he could say to me was go home. If I had my way I would burn those boxes together with that guy. I just only looked at Misao and she seemed to have gotten my silent message. She went first to Aoshi and said her goodbye. I went over to them and looked at Aoshi.

"Hey, if any person named Kenshin came out of that room tell him to…to…give my blessing to those boxes and don't expect for me to try to apologize anymore. I bid you farewell." I turned to Saitou-san and forced a smile. "I'll be taking my leave now. I was hoping that you would forget that inappropriate scene earlier. It must be the heat. I'll be leaving now."

Aoshi seemed to be choking onto something after that. I think he wanted to laugh. I dragged Misao and left the club. Misao brought her car, luckily and I sat on the passenger seat.

"It was rare for me to see you burst out in temper like that. Usually, you would talk and act like an elegant well-bred lady, but today…" She looked at me and her mirth was changed into a frown. "It is also rare for me to see the tough Kaoru cry." What? I touch my cheek and saw that tears are really running down my cheeks.

"Please drive." I ordered silently. Good thing Misao never questioned even further. "Oh I live at Kenshin's by the way…for now. But let's not go there first." I couldn't think or I think I wasn't. I kept on repeating to my mind that I have no right to cry because this is my entire fault. I deserved this…but why do my tears won't stop? Misao stopped her car…I don't care where we were. "I must have looked stupid back there. Making a scene, acting like a selfish brat…I bet Tomoe would handle it well."

"What?"

"What a disgraceful scene." I wiped my tears and groaned out-loud. "By the way do you have a make-up kit in there?"

After hours of trying to console me and fixing myself up so Aunt won't be worried, I came home. I am glad for my wonderful acting and I managed to convinced Aunt and Uncle by saying…

"Did you know that I saw this really sad movie and I cried so much? Who would have guessed that your car could turn into a giant robot?" Okay that was the worst lie ever. I was forced to lie when Aunt asked me why my eyes are puffy. I ate dinner and played with the girls. When it was time for bed, Kenshin still hasn't arrived yet. I changed into my nightdress and waited for him in the living room for two reasons: First, I just want to see him…stupid as it may be. Second, I'm afraid to sleep…because of the nightmares.

Aunt and uncle checked on me and urged me to go to sleep but I politely refused.

I was surrounded by white and I could faintly hear a beeping sound. I tried to call out to someone but nobody came. I soon found out the reason why, I couldn't move. I felt too weak and why is there a tube in my mouth? The place seemed so sterile; I looked to my left and saw my family…behind the glass wall. So these white walls don't completely envelopes the room. They looked so serious and they were talking to a doctor.

Somebody…

My world changed when I was surrounded by white and machines that kept on beeping. My family is nowhere to be seen.

Anyone…

Infuriating pain…that was what I felt. Where are the people? Can't they stop the pain? I heard a loud beeping sound and more pain. Am I going to die like this?

I can't...Kenshin…then my world turned black.

"Kaoru, wake up!" Somebody is shaking me. I heard a frantic voice calling out to me. if I opened my eyes what would I see? "Kaoru!" I immediately opened my eyes and saw Kenshin looking scared out of his wits.

"Kenshin?" I was still disoriented by that nightmare that I have a hard time distinguishing reality from nightmares.

"You were groaning in your sleep and…are you okay?" I remembered…I remembered everything.

Kenshin held my pale face on his warm and large hands. I suddenly felt guilty again seeing how much trouble I had given him.

"I'm…Kenshin…I'm…sorry. I really am sorry. I haven't been a good girlfriend to you and I really deserved that cold shoulder. I really am sorry." I am crying again but I am glad I finally said what I wanted to say to him. "If you're going to leave me because of that…I understand…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry to for acting that way earlier."

"No you don't understand. I said stupid things and acted childishly…I take back what I said. Please don't leave me alone. It's scary to be like that." Before I knew it he was hugging me. I clung to him as if he was my life line.

"Since you finally apologized, I forgive you…but expect some punishment from me okay?" I nodded. I stayed in that position because it felt so good. This scent, this warmth, this comforting presence, I want to have these forever. I yawned and Kenshin saw that. "Let me take you to your room so you could…" I gripped his shirt tighter and shook my head.

"I don't want to." He was about to argue again when I pinched his cheeks very hard.

"Okay, if it is okay with you…I'll accompany…you..." He blushing…aw how nice. I beamed a smile at him and released his cheeks. "This is so inappropriate…" He muttered while wiping my face cleans with his handkerchief.

"Huh…why? We are just going to sleep together, what's wrong with that?" He blushed even more. I think I have said something that sounded or implied something perverted…wait…hmm…what is it? My eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, don't tell me you drool when you sleep? That's okay." He was torn between wanting to laugh and scream.

"There is snot coming out from your nose." He said in a deadpan voice. I panicked and found out that he was just joking. Tche. "You really are weird one minute you were crying and now your back to your usual self." Is that a compliment? "By the way what were you and Enishi talking about, back then, that made him laugh?" I sniggered and looked at him.

"I just told him a story about Beauty and the Beast."

"Don't tell me I'm the beast in that story?" He whispered the moment we ascend the stairs.

"I don't know." I went ahead and went inside my room. I suddenly stopped in-front of my bed because my heart suddenly started to thump giddily. Kenshin seemed hesitant on entering my room but I pulled him inside. "Your mom really did great on my room. It feels like I'm going to stay here for a long time." His eyes narrowed as he looked at my room.

"It sure seems like it was intended." I gave him a questioning glance. "Nothing." He immediately said. I frowned as I looked at him…I vaguely remember how Yahiko sleeps…and the idea of…

"Kenshin, are you going to sleep in your street clothes…or something…else?" Be strong Kaoru. You can do it! "You see, Yahiko told me that…normal men sleep in their boxer shorts." He blushed and I could feel the room getting hot. "I don't really mind…I mean I mind because…"

"That's true, but not all men. Sure I sleep in… damn it. I am going to sleep on my usual shirt and shorts. How about you, tell me why are you wearing a dress?" He countered back. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Believe it or not, someone tampered my luggage. I asked aunt about but she said that was what delivered in here. I am suspecting my mom had something to do with this. Could you believe it, she placed some skimpy lingerie on my stuff. I am going to burn it tomorrow."

"Oro." I stopped and stared at him then I laughed but I suddenly stopped myself because everyone is asleep.

That night I had a dreamless sleep. That night I had the most relaxing sleep ever. That night I fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. The most wonderful feeling yet why do some people seemed uncomfortable about it?

The next day, I miraculously woke up early. I get to see Kenshin's sleeping face. I was groggy at first but his sleeping face brought a smile to my face…I must be dreaming. I unconsciously got off the bed without waking him up and went downstairs. Automatically, whenever I see a person I greet him or her. I unconsciously grab a mug and filled it with coffee and waited.

"I see we had a nice sleep last night." Kenshin's mom…I mean aunt suddenly said to me. I smiled serenely and nodded. "Do you want to help me cook breakfast? Who knows when you get married you get to do this to Kenshin everyday?" A breakfast for Kenshin…the first thing he would eat would be made by me…that is great and romantic! He would wake up and say: "Gee Kaoru that is so mature of you to do and all just for me!"

Thirty minutes had passed; there was a battlefield in the kitchen. I got a few cuts on my fingers and some soot on my face.

"Now I understand." Aunt said while looking at the brown omelet. "Do you think it's edible?" She asked.

"Where's the fire?" Kenshin's dad came in and turned pale when he saw my dish. "Never mind. I'll just run to the…um…medicine store." So mean.

"OH MY GOD! MOM YOU DIDN'T…" Kenshin came in next and when I was looking at him he frowned. "No I am not going to eat that thing!" Is that so? I grab my dish and sniffed.

"Such a waste. I am just going to throw it to the trash." He seemed relieved but he turned pale when I suddenly attacked him and forced him to eat my dish.

"SAVE ME!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

That was it. I got nothing to say anymore. You people don't read author's notes anyway. Next scene would be filled with the sun, the blue sky and the bikinis! YAY! SUMMER VACATION IS ON! No more crazy diagnosis, illnesses and medicine stuff!

Any suggestions are welcomed and questions too.

Read and review! Thanks for those who reviewed before.


End file.
